Angel's Wings
by Jedi Goat
Summary: AU. After Deidara goes missing, Sasori and Hidan set out to find him. However, Orochimaru's brewing trouble and the blond is part of his latest experiment. Can Sasori save his partner from his old nemesis, or will Deidara be lost in the transformation?
1. Prologue

**Angel's Wings**

Jedi Goat

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

Author's Note: Hey! After a long writer's block, I finally found my inspiration for a new story, and who better for it to be about than my newest favorite characters, Sasori and Deidara? ;) As usual of me, this is AU, set sometime before the timeskip. My sincerest apologies for any unintended OOC-ness - this is my first time writing the Akatsuki, and I'm rather new to Shippuden. Also, I've decided to add honorifics, so please correct me if I've gotten any of the terms wrong.

A very important note: **I did not **intended this to be yaoi in any way between any combination of characters, as I generally disapprove of slash pairings. This is only a warning that I'm not taking that particular direction with this story, I'm not trying to chase off readers or anything :P

---

**Prologue**

It was supposed to be a one-week mission. The newest Akatsuki member – the youngest, at only seventeen – was to be tested, alone, out in his homeland. The ex-rock ninja had already been a part of the Akatsuki for nearly a year, since their Leader had finally decided on a replacement for Orochimaru's traitorous leave. As such, the over-energetic brat had been assigned to Sasori.

The puppet master hadn't been pleased with the Leader's decision, and his new partner still grated on his patience. He had been secretly relieved finally to have a week to himself without Deidara contradicting his every statement, annoyingly chattering about his art, or flaunting whatever had captured his interest.

Already twelve nights had passed with no sign of the blond; the Akatsuki lair continued to function as usual in his absence, its currently housed members silently going through their routines with little interest in each other. Without Deidara's boisterousness – or even that annoyance that sometimes shadowed Zetsu, Tobi – it seemed oddly unreal.

The silence was a blessing. Sasori relished in the seclusion; at last, he could breathe without anyone penetrating his personal space. He could finally think without that brat interrupting him. However, more and more often, his thoughts lingered on his absence, and it irked him to no end. Deidara wasn't even there, and yet Sasori's mind filled in the silence with what he would predictably say.

Tonight was like any other. As evening fell, Sasori retreated to his private chamber to work on his art. In the candlelit darkness, he performed intricate operations on his newest puppet. Many nights had been slaved in this particular one's creation, as it was giving him a fair bit of trouble as he installed numerous hidden weapons. He worked his fingers stiff adjusting the puppet's joints to his liking, and his eyes began to blur from staring so long at the elaborate detailing of its insides. He paused, leaning back and sighing wearily, flexing his aching fingers. Glancing around at the dancing shadows on the walls, he noted the strange tranquility. Normally by now Deidara would have come in, chiding his obsession over the art of puppetry. _Art is fleeting, un,_ he was so fond of saying. But the Akatsuki lair was silent, perfectly silent – it was almost unnerving.

He gently laid his creation aside, striding to the window and pushing it open, only to hear the whisper of wind outside. Dark clouds shadowed the moon, and the Land of Rain suffered one of its numerous light rainstorms. He stood at the window, unfeeling to the faint spray of water on his skin. As impossible as it seemed, he almost – Sasori caught himself from admitting it – missed his partner.

_He always was easily distracted,_ Sasori decided. _The brat must've accomplished his mission and got sidetracked on the way back. _It was, after all, a simple mission: take out a leading senator in Iwagakure and report back. Sasori frowned disapprovingly; Leader-sama had almost as little patience as the redhead, and if Deidara was lingering on his duties, he would not be pleased.

He turned away from the soft patter of the rain, returning to his puppetry. He could not focus, however, and around midnight he sat back with a sigh, running a hand along his face.

_That stupid brat. _He should kill his partner for preoccupying him so. Twin bright blue eyes surfaced in his mind, and he could recall a cheerful voice.

_"Don't worry, danna, un. I know you'll miss me." _Deidara's annoying smirk haunted him. _"Try not to get too lonely without me, though, un."_

Sasori remembered his response, equally as dry: _"I'll be happier when you're gone. I'll actually get missions done on time."_

He hadn't seen his partner since he had leaped atop his clay bird then, giving a cheeky wave as he took off into the sunset. The sunlight blazed upon his high ponytail as he took to the skies, robes flapping wildly behind him. Sasori had watched him fly off, his face emotionless as always. Hardly anything could catch him off guard.

Somehow, this had. The thought of his partner's long absence lingered at the back of his mind, pesky like the constant prick of a thorn.

Sasori growled under his breath, knowing he wouldn't be able to return to his work with this matter on his mind. Though, being half-puppet himself, he could endure long periods with no food or sleep, he decided to head to bed and leave these thoughts for morning.

He convinced himself he wasn't worried. Deidara, despite his young age, was a full-fledged member of the Akatsuki. He could take care of himself.

Couldn't he?

-

Breakfast with the Akatsuki was always a disorganized affair. Sasori emerged, blinking, into their shared bright kitchen. Two ninja were already awake at this hour, dining at opposite ends of their long and well-beaten table. The rest were out on missions or enjoying a rare break; Hidan was complaining, as usual, about how Kakuzu had left without him on some assignment; Konan looked up from her crossword puzzle with a smile. He gave them only a faint nod before heading to the cupboard.

Sasori moved mechanically through his tasks that morning, his mind set. Leader-sama had given him free reign of the lair until his partner returned; he would not be missed if he set out alone, incognito, on a personal mission. This was, of course, a personal affair: no matter their dysfunctional partnership, he needed Deidara for his particular talents.

He formulated a plan as he sat, tuning out the others' banter. Knowing he was doing something, anything, gave him satisfaction: he hated waiting around. It was less than a day's journey to Iwagakure, if he ventured alone. He could then retrieve the wayward brat and have the pleasure of giving him hell before Leader-sama killed him. A three-day journey, tops.

Sasori nodded to himself, decided. He would leave as soon as he gathered his puppets; the only problem was…

"Have you heard anything from Deidara-san?" Konan spoke just as he rose to leave; Sasori forced back a sudden pang of irritation, turning to her. "He was supposed to be back by now, wasn't he?"

He could read concern in her eyes; Konan knew, just as well as he, that the mission shouldn't have taken more than a week. She always was too soft on their younger members. _Women,_ Sasori thought bitterly.

"No."

The finality in his voice stopped her from continuing; however, her gaze lingered on his retreating figure, and he felt the silent accusation. Deidara was his partner; it was his responsibility to find out what was taking him so damn long.

"Inform Leader-sama that I am out on a mission," he said shortly, pausing in the doorway. Glancing back impassively, he saw Konan blink and regain her composure.

"To Iwagakure?"

"Where else," he muttered, relishing the thought of throttling his partner for causing all this nuisance.

Konan stopped him again. "Then you should take someone with you. I trust your skill, Sasori-san, but my latest reports show Orochimaru was recently in the Land of Earth. You know how he is about vengeance."

Sasori turned back to her, his face emotionless though a bitter taste had come to his mouth. Orochimaru had once been one of them…his own partner. The snake lord had turned on the Akatsuki when they refused to go along with his ideals; in particular, he held a grudge against his old mentor.

"This has nothing to do with him." Sasori's voice was edged with ice.

"I know," Konan sighed, "but if he hears that you of all people are there, well, just be careful." She paused thoughtfully. "You could take Hidan, he's free."

The Jashinist, miraculously silent at that moment, whirled on her with a look of fury; Sasori eyed him coldly.

"I am going to find my partner, Konan-san. I do not need another brat."

"Now hold on a second!" Hidan burst out. "I never volunteered for this! I'm not working with this fu-"

"Weren't you just complaining that you didn't have a mission?" Konan overrode him smoothly. "Go with Sasori-san. I'll tell Pein-sama immediately." She flounced out of the room, smiling.

Sasori stood frozen in the doorway, fighting back his rage. He of course realized how easily Konan had managed to manipulate him – a mission with the hothead was worse than Deidara. _Curse her._

He glanced over his new associate, gaze hard. "Pack your things. We leave within the hour."

Hidan muttered darkly under his breath; Sasori didn't stay long enough to allow him a retort. He strode back to his chamber, prickling with irritation.

_This mission is off to a brilliant start,_ he thought sarcastically. _When I find that brat, I am going to tear him limb from limb._

---

It's actually really fun to write in Sasori's POV :) It gets longer from here, I promise.

Please review!


	2. Chapter 1

**Angel's Wings**

Jedi Goat

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

---

**Chapter 1**

The north-most ninja country, the Land of Earth, was aptly named for its lush forests and high mountains; the endless plateaus were barren, though far below green-swept trees carpeted the hills. Somewhere among these mountains was a ruthless village of ninja – Iwagakure, the Village Hidden in the Stone.

Sasori, wrapped in the typical dark robes of the Akatsuki, trudged along his chosen path nonchalantly. It had nearly been a day since he and Hidan, following a little ways behind him and cursing audibly, had left headquarters. Now the sun blazed brilliantly to the west, sinking between the sharp peaks. Sasori squinted fleetingly at the skyline as though he could still see the giant bird cavorting in the sunset, its rider returning laughingly to them. He snorted and looked away: if that were so, he wouldn't be dragging this brat along with him through the wild countryside, searching for his annoyingly elusive partner.

Their current path was steep and rocky over the high plateaus. Mountains, high, snow-topped and proud, surrounded them on all sides. Sasori ascended a small rise and peered over the cliff to the forest sprawling below. He knew they were nearing the village; he could sense it. The scene that greeted him was perfectly serene, however, and unmarred by the slightest hint of civilization. Were he not impatient to finish this mission, he would have perhaps admired the view.

The forest below stretched like a giant green carpet over the hills; individual pines looked like miniature blades of sharp grass. It was early spring, and the frost still tipping the broad mountains had nearly all melted, unveiling the fresh jade wonders underneath. Winding through the patchwork of forest were many thin sparkling streams.

A faint crunch of pebbles told him his companion was catching up. "Can we at least stop and rest soon?" Hidan snarled, crossing his arms. The full day of travel made him more irritable than usual; he swung his bag full of supplies to the ground with a defiant thump.

Sasori glanced over indifferently. "We are nearly at the village. Nightfall will be the best time to approach, and analyze the surroundings."

Hidan ignored him; from beneath a cluster of boulders nearby, a thick sandy-colored serpent was gliding out into the open. It uncoiled its long body, tongue flicking out to taste the air. Amber eyes surveyed the barren surroundings. Then the hunter slithered in the direction of an unknowing bird pecking furiously at the cliff-side.

Sasori narrowed his eyes at the predator that seemed to have captured Hidan's interest. "Come," he said shortly, turning and picking a path down the rocky slope.

Abruptly steel flashed from the corner of his eye; the bird exploded into the air with a startled cry. Sasori turned back in exasperation as Hidan triumphantly sheathed his scythe, gathering the long body of the snake.

"A sacrifice," he answered coldly. "If you want me to help you in Iwagakure, you have to let me perform my ritual."

Sasori turned away. "I did not ask for you to come." He itched impatiently to be moving; he could discern the village was near, gauging by the spark of chakra in the air. However, he restrained himself. Hidan could yet prove useful, as he had convinced himself on the extensive silent trek. If he needed to eliminate any observers, the easiest way would be with the ruthless Jashinist's jutsu.

Thus, he only sighed and settled himself among the rocks as Hidan drew a circle on the ground in blood and lay at its center in prayer. Sasori cast his eyes over the gruesome scene without the slightest emotion – he had seen many horrors in his exile – and stared instead at the slowly darkening sky. He had waited a long time for this; he could wait a little longer.

All around, shadows crept from dark crevices and greedily ensconced the landscape. High above the sky was a deep, starless indigo; it was as if the heavens were being swallowed by some mammoth monster.

To the west, the sun was sinking in a brilliant ball of fire. Sasori, gazing into the sunset, had the impression he was observing the aftermath of one of Deidara's explosions in slow motion. Light radiated from the epicenter in grand rays of orange and purple; the sun itself was the brilliance of the blast, at its climax, frozen in time.

_And yet, it was still fleeting. _Even in the span Sasori watched, hardly blinking, the light began to die from the sky. The sun slowly faded from view, leaving only faint streaks of color as a reminder of its beauty.

Sasori snorted; he was beginning to sound like the brat, too. Shaking his head, he then exercised the stiffened muscles of his shoulders and looked around for Hidan.

Nearly half an hour had passed, by the change in the sun's position, when Sasori again gazed at his colleague. Hidan still had not moved from where he sprawled, bloodied hands clutching the rosary that always hung round his neck. During the ritual he looked – contrary to his nature and that of the act – almost peaceful; his violet eyes were closed, and his pale gaunt features betrayed his youth.

Sasori blinked, undergoing a barely visible tremor. For a moment, he thought he saw another face, another teen lying bloody and broken and perfectly still.

He had never given much thought to the fact that Hidan and Deidara had joined the Akatsuki at nearly the same time; they, too, must surely be about the same age. Sasori had to look away from the scene as an unknown feeling gripped his heart.

A long time had passed since he had seen his partner; even now, the minutes trickled away as they waited. Sasori stood abruptly, doing his best to shake off his premonition.

He broke the silence sharply. "It is past time. Let's go."

Hidan opened an eye to glare at him. "Shut up! I'm not done yet!"

Sasori gave him a dangerous look, and his voice dropped to a barely audible level. "You are now." The threat was clear; his hand drifted into the pocket of his robe.

Hidan swore under his breath. "Fine, you prick. I'm coming." He yanked the pike from his chest with a visible wince. Sitting up, he rolled his shoulders experimentally with a grunt. "You have less patience than Kakuzu-san…"

"You had better hope we find him soon, so you never have to deal with me again," Sasori countered calmly. He scanned the darkening landscape; he had already spotted signs of activity, and headed toward the village. Hidan, grumbling, trailed after him.

*

They started from what they knew: donning disguise jutsus, the two Akatsuki took to Iwagakure's government building. They first noted the heightened security – elite ninja guarded every entrance, with more circulating the higher levels of the building. After interrogating a susceptible target, they discovered Deidara had indeed been successful in his mission.

"…But they caught the assassin, of course," the government aide chattered on. "Turns out Iwagakure's been searching for this one for a while."

Hidan barely concealed a snort of disapproval. "He was caught by the black ops?"

_It can't be,_ Sasori thought, eyes narrowing. _Deidara would never fall that easily. _Aside from his explosive clay jutsu, the brat's physical fighting skills were top-notch. He himself had lost a few puppets to Deidara, and that was no easy feat, considering the effort he put into equipping them.

The aide shook his head. "No, it was a foreigner… I don't remember his name, but his jutsu was impressive, from what I've heard. They fought it out, and he nearly lost, too. All I know is he must've offered the Tsuchikage a pretty sum, because he set off with his bounty even as the village screamed for the assassin's head."

"Is that all you remember?" Sasori queried icily. "Don't you know anything about this man? Where he went?"  
The aide shook his head again, "As I said, I only heard about it. He left the village a couple days ago, heading back to his country, probably." His eyes narrowed in suspicion. "Didn't you hear any of this?"

Sasori deemed they had gleaned all information possible from this man. "Thank you for your time," he finished coldly, ignoring the question. He turned, giving Hidan a look that signaled they should make their leave.

Further investigations yielded no details, and Sasori was growing edgy in the populated setting. At any moment, they could be discovered for what they truly were.

Finally, he concluded they had done enough work for the evening, and they stealthily left the village as inconspicuously as they had come.

Sasori wandered through the deep forest surrounding the hidden village, analyzing what little they had learned. Deidara had passed through here, accomplishing his mission; he had been caught, however, and had been in enemy hands for countless days now. Sasori cursed his luck; it seemed their trail had gone cold. The situation was dire, now: no longer was he searching for a wayward partner, but striving to defend the entire Akatsuki. Were their enemies – whoever they were – to learn the secrets of their society, they would all be in danger.

Sasori unconsciously increased his pace. His own personal safety was not his main concern, nor was it his consorts back in the Land of Rain. The thought of a stranger somewhere harming his partner made his insides burn with sudden unrestrained anger.

_Only _I'm_ allowed to kill the brat, damn it. You'd better hang in there, wherever you are, Deidara. I'm not letting you get away without paying for this._

Sasori was driven from his thoughts by the sudden appearance of a small dwelling before him. He blinked slowly, apperceiving the dilapidated wooden lodge hidden among the trees. It looked uninhabitable, but still… Perhaps someone had heard, or seen something…

Sasori knew he was pulling at threads. Calling briefly to Hidan, he approached the house, ignoring whether the grumpy ninja was following or not. He was.

Shrieking, the crooked door swung open beneath his touch; Sasori peered into the dusty gloom of the interior, his neck prickling with the familiar aura of chakra.

Hidan, too, seemed to sense a presence. He gripped the giant scythe tied to his back, growling, "Come out, wherever you are!"  
A faint chuckle greeted them. "The Akatsuki, I see. We've been waiting for you." The door snapped shut behind them as a figure emerged from the darkness. Beside him, Sasori sensed Hidan tense.

"Who the hell are you?"

The figure adjusted his glasses. "Only the messenger," he smiled. "Welcome."

"Yakushi Kabuto." Sasori acknowledged Orochimaru's right hand man with a cold stare. "Where is he?"

"You must be expecting my master; he is not here at the moment, but will return in speed when he hears of your arrival." Kabuto continued to smile benignly, as though they were speaking casually over lunch. Sasori visibly bristled.

"Your so-called master is weak. I care not for him. It is in cause of another that I come, and you know very well of whom I speak." His voice, already needle-sharp, hardened as he finished. Sasori kept his arms folded, though his many scrolls containing puppets were within seconds' reach. His eyes, normally calm, held an unusually fierce light.

"I'm afraid I don't know," Kabuto shrugged benevolently. "Care to enlighten me?"

Hidan looked from him to Sasori, the hatred in his own eyes deepening as he understood what had already struck the puppet master. He whirled on Kabuto, flourishing his scythe.

"Where is Deidara? Tell us now or I'll kill you!"

Kabuto raised his arms defensively. "Now, now, haven't you ever heard not to kill the messenger? I'll show you your friend if you'd like. He's been a – fascinating guest."

Sasori only blinked, unsettled by the way the sound ninja spy switched tracks so swiftly. Something brewed beneath the surface, for now shadowed by Kabuto's sly smile. It seemed the sound ninja had been expecting them to come calling – in search of the damn brat. Questions pricked at his mind, irking him; Sasori hated not being in control.

_Damn that Orochimaru._ He took a slow breath, summoning his calm. He would play along for now; acting without knowledge of the situation was only what Deidara would do, and what probably got him in this fix in the first place, Sasori figured.

Kabuto waved his hand casually, and a doorway slid open in the wall. "This way, if you please."  
Sasori and Hidan exchanged a fleeting glance; neither of them liked the way this was headed, but they had no choice. Kabuto's smile withheld secrets; if they struck out now, without discerning what threats lay unknown, they would endanger both their own lives and Deidara's, too, if they were to believe their chauffer.

_I don't know what you're playing at, Orochimaru, but if you laid a hand on the brat, I swear to make you pay. Right after I kill him._

Sasori strode forward, head raised in defiance. "Show us then."

"Very well," Kabuto smiled, leading them down the dank stairs into darkness.

To be continued...

---

Please review!


	3. Chapter 2

**Angel's Wings**

Jedi Goat

Disclaimer: I own a Deidara plushie. I don't own Naruto, though :P

Author's Note: From here on may be a little bit OOC - it's to you to decide. On another note, I know Hidan doesn't swear as often as he usually does, but I'd like to keep this T-rated :P You can fill in the blanks if you'd like ;)

---

**Chapter 2  
**

Sasori had the impression they had just stepped into a hospital. The pristine, torch-lit hallway was worlds away from the dilapidated structure above. The high ceiling and walls were sheathed in a dark, faintly glinting metal. Various chambers branched off on either side, where blinking scientific equipment and bustling people in lab coats could be seen.

"This is my master's newest establishment," Kabuto explained offhandedly. "He always was interested in furthering his research on the human body – something, I believe, he inherited from you, _Sasori-no-danna_."

His smirk, and that name, grated on his nerves. Sasori struggled to keep his gaze impassive, his mind whirling. Orochimaru – or his minions – were responsible for Deidara's capture. He could only imagine what the merciless snake lord had them doing to his partner.

Hidan's eyes flickered sideways to Sasori. He understood the jab to the older ninja, referencing his previous mentorship over Orochimaru. But _danna_ was the title Deidara used for his partner, as well. Did Kabuto know…?  
The sound ninja's benign expression gave nothing away, and Hidan's fury grew. He looked ahead to see they were approaching the final door.

"Just in here," Kabuto said cheerfully, "you can get in touch with those responsible for – ah – rehabilitating your friend." He gave a mock bow and turned to leave.

Hidan wasn't about to let him go that easily. "Don't turn your back on us!" His weapon glinted red as he flung it forward.

The scythe landed with a satisfying thump, crescent blades embedded deep in the floor; Kabuto staggered back, shocked, before disappearing in a burst of smoke.

"A doppelganger!" Hidan cursed under his breath, yanking back his scythe. The grate of metal on metal echoed loudly for a moment before the hall fell into eerie silence. Despite the apparent use of these facilities, the outer impression was of abandonment. The sound ninja seemed blissfully unaware of the Akatsuki's threat.

Sasori didn't like it one bit.

"You should not have lost your temper," he chastised calmly, eyes already roving the many unmarked doorways. "We must use our heads when dealing with Orochimaru."

Hidan protested. "Why'd we come in here then? It's obviously a trap of some sort."

"It is possible." Sasori regarded the lone entrance in front of them. "However, there are many levels to betrayal."

Hidan had no patience for cryptic messages. "Well, we're finally here, like you wanted, so let's find your damn partner and get the hell out of here."

Sasori nodded, strangely in agreement. "We must hurry, else they will find us here. Do try to keep your head until we find him."

Hidan rolled his eyes, stepping forward and flinging open the door. Behind him, Sasori was on edge beneath his cool façade. He didn't know what to expect beyond the door; knowing Orochimaru, it could be anything. They were walking in the shadow of the unfamiliar – every move thus far had been in perfect compliance to Orochimaru's plan, and yet there seemed no other choice. Their mission was clear; the means to accomplish it were still shrouded in mystery.

The duo stalked into a room like all the others, rather dark and lined with strange instruments. This chamber, however, was by far the largest; near the other end of the room, a group of white-coated scientists sporting sound headbands clustered with their backs to the Akatsuki.

Sasori and Hidan approached soundlessly; as the huddle neared, they picked up on their conversation.

"…Tonight we should be testing the new implements. Orochimaru-sama was pleased with our progress so far. We don't want to disappoint him." Sasori noticed, with a distant strange feeling of sick dread, that there lay a lump at the sound scientists' feet. From this angle, he only saw ragged remnants of a black robe and a familiar tangle of blond hair.

The speaker kicked at his prisoner. "Get up!" he spat.

The figure recoiled from the blow with a faint whimper; Sasori felt his rage building uncontrollably. The Deidara he knew would never succumb to defeat. His dignity wouldn't allow him to lie on the ground like a weakling. These scientists – if they could even be called that for such inhumane actions – had pushed him far, too far.

Breathing hard, Sasori somehow found his voice. "Let him go. Let him go _now._"

The group whirled in surprise to see the two Akatsuki staring them down. Hidan drew his scythe menacingly; Sasori's fingers trembled as he unfurled a scroll. His eyes quickly scanned the adversary – twelve of the sound ninja in all, now reaching for kunai and flinging aside their lab coats. Easy prey for the elite.

"This specimen belongs to Orochimaru!" the speaker boldly declared. He had no time for further statement – Sasori snapped at his last words.

"He will never belong to him!" he snarled, his voice lowering dangerously. He focused his chakra; in an instant two battle-ready puppets appeared before him, razors edging their limbs. Sasori sent chakra cords flying from his fingertips, and the puppets lunged forward.

The scientist's eyes widened as the marionettes bore down on him; he raised his hands in a jutsu, but it was too late. A dark smile twisted Sasori's lips as the man was twice impaled to the back wall. His satisfaction did not last long, however. The other sound ninja still clustered protectively around their prize, too close for his liking. Hidan ran at them, screaming obscenities.

Sasori used his loud attack as cover, darting nearer himself. He ducked a kunai sent flashing toward his head and, with hardly a glance, propelled a puppet toward his assailant with a flick of his fingers.

The ninja cried out as he hit his mark; Sasori now turned with a menacing glare, seeing the remaining sound ninja backing away from him. _Good,_ he thought darkly, and shifted slightly so that he stood over Deidara. One glance was enough to see the exiled rock ninja was a mess.

Sprawled on his side, his robe bloodstained and torn in places, Deidara was a pitiful sight. His long hair, normally well kept and shiny, was tangled and matted with blood. His right cheek bore three long, unhealed scratches. Even in the brief second Sasori regarded him, he summoned the strength to raise his head, visible eye half-closed.

"Danna?" he whispered, hinged somewhere between disbelief and hope.

Sasori turned his attention back to the battle at hand. "Just hang in there, brat," he muttered almost to himself.

Deidara nearly smiled, lowering his head back onto his arms – which, Sasori now could see, were neatly bandaged from the elbow downward, completely covering his hands. Perhaps that prevented him from using his jutsu, or – Sasori refused to finish that thought.

A sound ninja flew at him with a yell, distracting him momentarily. A storm of shuriken flashed toward his head, the dim lighting glinting off their sharp edges.

Sasori's lips twitched with a faint "_Tch_." They were, of course, the Akatsuki; so far, Orochimaru had seriously underestimated their prowess. He gave a determined flick of his fingers, intercepting the swarm of weapons with an armored puppet arm.

Another discreet motion of his hands and the marionette grasped the shinobi's arms in midair, pinning him as he struggled and screamed. A single well-placed stab from the poison-tipped blade hidden in the puppet's chest was enough to silence the sound ninja. Really, fighting these weaklings gave Sasori no pleasure; from the corner of his eye he observed the pitiful bloodied sprawl of his partner, and his insides burned for a true challenge upon which to unleash his fury.

His puppets and Hidan's swift slices soon cut through the rest of their opponents. A sudden silence assaulted the chamber, though Sasori refused to let his guard down. He was still haunted by a sense of urgency. Any moment now they could be discovered; who knew what else lay in store for them, should they attempt to escape. They had no way of knowing, thanks to Hidan killing their messenger.

Sasori grimaced. He couldn't blame the Jashinist, really; Kabuto's façade had aggravated him just as much, if not more so. Perhaps it was better this way.

His breathing echoed loudly as Sasori struggled to regain control of himself, recalling his puppets. He tucked away his scrolls just as Hidan approached and looked down at Deidara.

"What the hell happened to you?"

That summarized both their thoughts. Sasori crouched next to his partner, assessing his many injuries. He had countless bruises and cuts adorning what was visible of his skin; something whitish-brown poked from beneath his cloak on his exposed shoulder.

Deidara didn't answer Hidan's exclamation; he only let out a faint whimper of, "Danna…"

Seeing him in such a state tugged at his heart in an unknown way. Tasting bitterness, Sasori met Deidara's unfocused stare. Surprising himself, he then placed a hand on his partner's head and gently pushed back some of his messy hair.

_Why? Why would Orochimaru do this? Is this revenge, or…something more…?_

"Let's get out of here," Sasori said curtly, rising. "Hidan, go ahead of us, make sure no one tries to stop us."

The younger ninja nodded, for once without comment; he, too, seemed taken aback by Deidara's condition. Hidan turned on his heel and marched purposefully across the echoing chamber.

"Can you walk?" Sasori meanwhile asked of Deidara; the blond gave a mumbling reply.

"It hurts, danna…" His eyes slid closed as the faintest flicker of pain crossed his young features. He brought his fists, completely ensconced in bandages, closer to his torso.

Sasori sighed and, with surprising strength for one of his size, hoisted him up in his arms. He grit his teeth, shifting his stance to accommodate his burden. Deidara's head lolled against his chest, next to his thundering heart; long bangs draped his face as he buried his bloodied cheek in Sasori's robe.

He eased his grip slightly around the teen's shoulders, trying to lessen the pain as much as possible. Sasori had no time to assess his partner's injuries fully; he could only be gentle until he could focus on healing him.

Ahead of him, Hidan reached the doorway and, swiftly surveying the hall, strode forward. Sasori trod after him, the muscles in his arms tensed with carrying Deidara's weight.

There was no alarm, no signal; but suddenly the corridor was swarming with sound ninja. The exit loomed just ahead; cursing his luck, Sasori wished for an extra pair of arms. He only held his silent protégé closer to him as Hidan drew his scythe.

"Leave this to me," he snarled, dashing forward. He cut a path through their foes, blood spattering the metallic walls. Screams echoed as the ninja fell helpless to his swinging blade.

Sasori fell into step behind the Jashinist, at once grateful and angry at his own weakness. He could not fight if he was to protect his partner; he had made his decision, however, the moment he stepped into this hell. He marched on.

Suddenly Hidan growled – a ninja had valiantly sunk his knife into his shoulder. Instantly switching his weapon to his other hand, he retaliated with a swift slash; the ninja fell, writhing, to the ground.

Hidan wrenched the kunai free from his arm with a hiss of pain, turning in time to follow Sasori and Deidara up the dark staircase. They crossed the threshold of the empty house without opposition and stumbled out into the softly whispering forest, panting. Hidan sheathed his scythe with his good arm, hissing faintly; Sasori dropped to his knees, cradling his near-unconscious partner against his chest.

Hidan clamped a palm over his injury. It was bleeding profusely now, and he cursed aloud in anger. Sasori glanced up at him wearily, knowing the wound was insubstantial to the immortal, before returning his eyes to his partner.

Deidara had barely reacted since they had taken him from the laboratory far below. Now he lay slumped against Sasori, eyes closed, chest rising and falling shallowly as the wind played through his hair.

Sasori cast a last look of dislike at the place they had left. He knew it was far from over; they needed to keep moving, as fast and as far as possible, before they could even consider rest. And then there was the whole matter of Deidara's injuries…

He raised his head, gently adjusting his grip on his burden. "Let's go."

Hidan nodded, spitting bitterly into the bushes. "I'm never listening to you again."

The three Akatsuki disappeared into the shadows, silent as the faint rustling breeze through the bushes, while the sliver of silver moon above shone coldly.

To be continued...

---

Please review!


	4. Chapter 3

**Angel's Wings**

Jedi Goat

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

Author's Note: I think this chapter is really cute, in a sad sort of way.

---

**Chapter 3  
**

They walked for most of the night, stopping only briefly to rest their tiring joints and take turns carrying their third member. They had been traveling for nearly twenty-four hours now; only hard training allowed Hidan and Sasori to continue moving as the horizon turned gold and orange in the distance.

At first, Sasori had been reluctant to surrender his partner from his grasp – he would endure even the screaming pain in his arms for the brat, who in his brief periods of consciousness would only mumble his name over and over. He refused to admit, even to himself, that he needed that reassurance. As long as Deidara spoke, his partner clung to life. That small spark was all that allowed Sasori to keep control. If he lost Deidara…he lost everything.

After stumbling twice, blinded by darkness and his heavy burden, Hidan demanded that he stop before either of them received further injury. Grudgingly agreeing, Sasori nevertheless kept a watchful eye on Hidan as he maneuvered through the forest, Deidara slung against his chest.

As dawn broke and a thin line of light was visible in the sky, they came across a freshwater stream. The edge of their clearing sloped steadily downward to the lapping water's border, a smooth carpet of grass falling away to fragmented pebbles and scattered large boulders. The river meandered along, parallel to their present path, its current leading toward the rising sun. Through the trees, a sweeping sunlit valley led into a cluster of small buildings.

Sasori signaled they should stop; he perched on a rock for a better view of the upcoming village as Hidan set Deidara against a nearby tree.

"We're nearly at a town," he reported as the Jashinist, stretching, approached. "I think we've gone far enough; if we're lucky, we can find lodging there."

"Finally!" Hidan sighed noisily. "I knew under all that puppet you were human." He sank against a boulder, leaning back with a groan. "I'm seriously starving…"

Sasori's eyes traveled to his partner; supported against a tree, Deidara was awake and surveying his surroundings wearily. His legs were pulled close to his body, clasped with bandaged arms; his head drooped slightly, visible blue eye half-closed as dirty blond bangs fell across his face. By his ragged countenance, he, too, must not have eaten in days.

"You're immortal," Sasori pointed out, turning his attention back to Hidan. "Surely you can last a little longer. Go down to the village and see if you can find some shelter and food."

"Why do I have to do it?" Hidan, though exhausted, hadn't lost his sharp tongue.

"Unless you have some unknown proficiency in healing arts, your work here is done." Sasori stood, flexing his stiff arms and forcing back his own fatigue. Hidan turned his head enough to glare at him.

"Ugh, you prick… If you were my real partner, I'd kill you."

Sasori raised an eyebrow as Hidan, bracing himself against the rock, thrust himself up. "But, as you put it," he growled, "if I killed you I'd have to deal with Deidara's whining myself."

Sasori smirked; Hidan was annoying, but he would do as asked. The Jashinist shambled out of the clearing, turning back at the tree line to glance over at Deidara.

"Don't die on us, all right? I didn't go to all that trouble for nothing."

Hidan's uneven footsteps soon faded into the soft whistle of the wind through the leaves. Sasori knelt beside Deidara; the blond leaned back against the bark, eyes closed, hardly even mustering a smirk at Hidan's banter. Silently Sasori reached behind his head, untying his slashed headband. He tucked it into an interior pocket, laying a hand against his partner's sweat-streaked forehead.

"Can you tell me what happened?" he inquired softly. He betrayed none of the emotions raging at the back of his mind; he had long mulled over the possible things Deidara had suffered on the trek, but he now forced aside his tumultuous thoughts. He had to act. He had to know.

Deidara's head twitched sideways toward the sound of his voice. "Danna…"

"I'm here," he murmured. The words slipped out before he even realized he uttered them; Deidara opened one bright blue eye on him.

"Danna, don't leave me, danna!" Deidara spoke in a sudden rush, his eye wild with desperation. He jerked an arm forward, awkwardly clenching the front of Sasori's robes with covered fingers. The puppet master raised an eyebrow at his abrupt outburst.

"Where, exactly, would I go, brat?" he drawled. He sought to untangle Deidara's bandaged hand from his cloak, yet the blond's grip was surprisingly adamant. However, his shallow breathing quickened with the effort; faltering slightly, Deidara's visible eye closed and he groaned faintly.

"…Stay…danna…please…"

He pulled away just as unexpectedly, eye fluttering wide open as he began to cough wildly. The sound was harsh and painful. He doubled over, clutching his chest.

Sasori gently pushed him back against the tree, mind racing. "Calm down or you'll hurt yourself." He forced himself to keep his voice even and reassuring; Deidara subsided at the sound of his voice, and he knew he had to keep talking.

"Don't worry," he consoled, the same words Deidara had mockingly said to him, long ago. "Let's get you cleaned up and you'll be fine. Hidan-san has gone to find us a place to stay."

His method seemed to be working. Deidara closed his visible eye again, muscles relaxing. Sasori, too, eased a bit, and decided to take a closer look at his injuries. He remembered the strangely colored protrusion from Deidara's right shoulder and made that his first priority. He hadn't observed it long enough to identify it exactly – his concern, however, was that the sound ninja had maybe dislodged a bone, and it now thrust through his skin.

He reached around to remove Deidara's outer cloak, but the blond flinched away from his touch.

"Let me see your shoulder," Sasori said calmly, pulling at the fabric. Deidara knocked him away in a sudden wild frenzy, thrashing.

"No, no, they hurt me, it hurts!"

Sasori bit back his impatience and turned to his secondary plan. He caught Deidara's flailing arms, reassuring him. "I'm not trying to hurt you. Look at me, Deidara. I'm trying to help you." He gently applied pressure to his wrists, the blond quieting at his voice.  
Deidara blinked slowly before slumping forward. "Danna…"

"Come, now." Sasori coiled one arm beneath Deidara's left shoulder, the other around his waist. He gritted his teeth as he pulled the ex-rock ninja to his feet. Deidara wavered, nearly falling back against the tree. Sasori held him up a moment, allowing him to gain his balance; then, slowly, he guided him down to the river.

Deidara staggered along beside him, his legs trembling as he moved barefooted over the rocks. He could barely move on his own; Sasori kept a tight grip around his middle, holding Deidara's other arm slung about his shoulders for support. He could feel the rapid rise and fall of his partner's chest as he took each desperate gasp; if it weren't for Sasori nearly dragging him along and holding him upright, he would have long succumbed.

It took them several extensive minutes to reach the stream's edge, and Sasori paused only long enough to kick off his own sandals and toss aside his cloak before stepping into the icy water.

He felt Deidara shiver at the cold touch and held him firmly as they ventured out to the center of the stream together. They still moved cautiously. Deidara was unbalanced enough on his own; Sasori feared he would fall on the slick pebbled bottom or slice his already bloody feet on a sharp protrusion. Eventually Sasori gauged they had gone far enough, however, and, carefully releasing Deidara slightly, turned to face him. Here the water was nearly up to Sasori's waist, its current tugging gently at them. He was much shorter than Deidara, though; reaching up, he gently pressed the taller blond's shoulder. The teen obediently knelt before him in the water, submerged up to his neck.

Deidara quivered beneath his steady hands on his shoulders, and Sasori sensed in stages that it was from more than the cold water. As he released him and bent slightly to gently dab some water onto his face, Deidara mumbled softly.

"Danna…don't hurt me…."

Sasori snorted – Deidara flinched away from his hands and he sighed deeply. "Look, brat, it's over now," he said more kindly. "You're safe now. They won't hurt you anymore. Hidan and I made sure of that."

Deidara nodded, a small jerky movement, and subsided to slight shivers. Sasori calmly worked some of the blood and grime from his partner's face with his hands, gingerly cleansing the injured areas. Deidara closed his eyes, wincing occasionally. His features were oddly pale against the dark welling of blood from his cuts. Sasori summoned his chakra to his palms, healing the facial wound.

He did not speak as he worked; Sasori, as always, was absorbed with his own thoughtful analysis. He sensed, however, that what perhaps Deidara needed the most right now was his comforting presence, and so allowed his hand to linger a moment longer on his partner's forehead before he continued treating his injuries.

Deidara's eyes fluttered back open, his gaze unfocused. "Danna…?"

The brat looked beyond exhausted. Sasori smiled thinly at the way his visible eye immediately sought him out before nearly falling shut again, his head drooping slightly.

"I'm still here, brat." He left the remainder of Deidara's injuries, hidden by his cloak billowing faintly in the soft current, to the water to cleanse; he could focus on healing those later. For now, it seemed rest was the best option.

Sasori gingerly finished rinsing the bloodstains from Deidara's face. When he was satisfied, he then moved to stand behind his partner and worked the band free from his hair. Gathering the tumbling knotted locks at the back of his neck, he washed them as best he could. Deidara made no sound, even when his hands caught in the tangle and pulled at his scalp; Sasori knew, were he in his normal state, that Deidara would appreciate this action the most.

The water no longer ran red around them as Sasori stood back, checking his handiwork. Now that Deidara was clean, Sasori could later treat the rest of his injuries.

"All right," he sighed, running a wet hand through his own bright red hair. "That should be good for now."

Water cascaded downward as he helped Deidara stand. The blond shuddered in the early morning air as they headed back to the bank. Sasori held him steady as he stumbled along, his breath hitching and his tattered robes dripping off him. Once on firm ground, Sasori draped his own dry cloak about his partner; Deidara clutched it around his shoulders with an indiscernible mumble.

Sasori led him to sit, dripping wet, on the edge of a rock. The teen hunched before him, coat wrapped tightly around his own damp clothing, shivering uncontrollably. Sasori felt a pang of unfamiliar feeling as he looked down at him. Deidara seemed a lot smaller when he was not towering over him; the cloud-patterned cloak hung off his meager frame, and as he huddled in its warmth, he looked helpless as a young child.

Bitterness came over Sasori, but he managed to shoulder it aside as his partner regarded him with a wide and rather dazed eye. He was probably still in shock from all that had happened, including his sudden rescue, Sasori mused automatically, which would explain his strange behavior. He combed back Deidara's sodden bangs to check if his cuts had held. The teen blinked up at him with both eyes discernible for once, and Sasori had to mask a sudden wave of alarm.

"Danna?" Deidara rasped inquiringly as he continued to stare directly at his face. Sasori shook his head slowly, unsettled. Deidara's right eye was wide and blue, as always, while his left glinted a fierce and almost animalistic gold.

Upon closer inspection, Sasori perceived a neatly concealed scar beneath his left eye, and began to feel ill again. What right did Orochimaru have to do this, to one who had never so much as seen him? His heart thumping with foreboding, Sasori cast his gaze over Deidara's bandaged arms. What else had they done to him? A human experiment?

Deidara's normal eye continued to regard him with wide-eyed innocence, and Sasori took the discovery like a blow. _He didn't even know_ what had happened.

Fighting to conceal his finding for now, Sasori let Deidara's hair fall back into place. The shroud of his bangs neatly hid his discolored alternate eye, though Sasori could still sense its piercing stare. Deidara blinked slowly, fearfully.

"Danna?" His voice ended on a waveringly high note, and Sasori feared he would hyperventilate again.

Sasori closed his eyes; he couldn't explain this to the brat, not now, not when he was still so susceptible and naive. The discovery would only harm him. Somehow remaining coherent through his rising anger, Sasori evaded the silent question.

"I won't let him hurt you ever again, brat. Everything will be fine." His voice was firm. He laid the back of his hand against Deidara's forehead, slick with water and perspiration; the blond half-closed his eyes, betraying his utter exhaustion.

"Promise, danna?" he mumbled nearly inaudibly.

The question caught him off guard, as he was now realizing the brat had a tendency to do. Sasori paused at length, tucking a group of stray blond strands behind his ear. Deidara was blinking hard, fighting off sleep, but he somehow managed to focus his bright eye on his mentor's face.

He sighed heavily, hoping against the pain in his chest that his words weren't a lie. "I promise, brat. Where would I be without you?" His fingertips brushed his cheek lightly as he let his hand fall; a faint smile touched Deidara's lips before his head drooped forward.

Sasori perched on the rock beside him, gently setting his dozing partner's head on his shoulder. The brat was stretched far beyond his limits, he could tell. And yet, he was still alive. He silently appraised that fact as he watched him sleep. He wanted to keep it that way. There would be time for healing later; for now, he let Deidara rest, feeling oddly protective of the blond mess in his arms.

Footsteps echoed suddenly nearby. Sasori tensed, his eyes narrowing as he searched out the source of the noise. The bushes behind him rustled; he whirled, a kunai instantly in hand, as Hidan stumbled into view.

"I hope you're happy," he spat. "I found a place to stay."

To be continued...

---

Please review!


	5. Chapter 4

**Angel's Wings**

Jedi Goat

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

Author's Note: So, I know you've all been waiting for this: finally, what happened to Deidara. Should be interesting... ^.^

---

**Chapter 4**

The two Akatsuki somehow managed to stumble into town, supporting Deidara between them. Hidan showed them to a rather shabby inn on the outskirts, where, after donning disguise jutsus, they were let in with no questions asked.

There was only one room available; Hidan stopped in the doorway, cursing under his breath. It was a cramped room, a wooden desk and chair squeezed beneath a large window at the far end of the chamber. Only a dusty mirror adorned the sparse walls; no other furnishings were present. There was only one bed.

"Good choice," Sasori supplied sarcastically, helping Deidara sit tentatively on the edge of the bed.

"Sorry there were no five-star hotels for S-class criminals," Hidan snarled back. He threw down their bag of supplies with a grumpy, "I'm going to get something to eat."

Deidara glanced up hopefully at his words; Sasori took this to be a good sign. "Bring us something back, then," he said, crouching to search through the abandoned bag. He pulled out a roll of bandages as Hidan stormed out, slamming the door behind him.

Sasori rolled his eyes; he was beginning to sympathize with Kakuzu. He then turned to the matter at hand, perching cross-legged beside Deidara. Inevitably, he had to assess his injuries. Silently he took up his left arm, carefully unraveling the aged wet bandages.

His suspicions were confirmed as he noted several bruises and cuts along his arm. However, these injuries were not particularly serious, and he managed to heal most of them with a touch. The need for the extra covering prickled suspiciously at the edge of his mind, but for the time being he ignored it in search of worse grievances.

The bandage broke off when he reached Deidara's wrist, and he had to pick free the frayed end to unwrap his palm cautiously. As Sasori held Deidara's fist steady, he felt sharp nails pricking even through the thick gauze. He frowned slightly at this, but continued to focus on his work. He freed up to his knuckles and flipped his hand over to continue, suddenly stopping short to stare at Deidara's palm.

The mouth in his hand – used to form his explosive clay into dangerous projectiles – was gone. Sasori ran his thumb along the remaining thin scar, wordless in shock. Before he could stop him, Deidara flinched and pulled back his palm to see for himself.

His eyes had always been so easy to read – Sasori registered first shock, then an overwhelming despair. Deidara let his hand fall, trembling, into his lap.

Sasori had nothing to say; he only looked at his partner, knowing, from the first glance, that there was no way to reverse the change. His extra mouths, a unique bloodline jutsu, were impossible to recreate even with his mastery of puppetry.

Deidara's thumb had come free from the bandages, he noted abruptly, and Sasori quickly grabbed his arm back with raised eyebrows.

Gingerly he finished unraveling Deidara's fingers, now flexing experimentally as he freed them. Sasori then held out his fingers for observation, mind fumbling for an explanation.

Deidara's nails had grown into dangerously hooked claws, extending beyond his fingertips and curling downward into points. In a sudden revelation Sasori looked to his partner's face; the marks on his cheek matched these wicked talons.

He refrained from commenting, understanding now the cruelty Orochimaru's minions had ruthlessly exhorted on him. His stomach burning with sudden unrelenting fury, Sasori clenched his teeth to reign in his emotion. Instead, he took up Deidara's right arm, unwrapping the bandages to find the same alterations.

When he was done, Deidara sat in silence, trembling hands clutching his knees. The tips of his nails drew blood through the shredded fabric of his pants.

"What's happening to me, danna?" he whispered finally, raising a clawed hand to his face for inspection. Sasori shook his head, but felt pity for the helpless brat.

"Give me your hand," he sighed. Deidara obliged, curiosity in his expression.

Sasori withdrew a kunai from his pouch, to a sudden flash of fear from his partner. Deidara's hand clenched tightly around his own, and Sasori felt nails bite into his flesh.

"Calm down," he hissed – he was forever saying it, it seemed – and turned the flat of the blade to Deidara's thumb. With careful focus, he rubbed the kunai against the tip of his nail, smoothing it. Deidara, perfectly still, watched him vigilantly. He hardly seemed to breathe as Sasori, satisfied with the bluntness of the nail, moved on to the next.

Time slipped by in silence as he worked, and sunlight blazed through the window at his back when he finally released Deidara's hand with a sigh. "How's that, brat?"

Deidara ran his thumbs over his nails, alternating on both hands, and managed a weak smile. "Thank you, danna, un."  
Sasori glanced up with a slight jerk – Deidara was speaking normally again. Perhaps it was a trick of the light, but some color seemed to have returned to his face. Sasori returned the smile a bit sardonically. "Anything else I need to help you with?"

Deidara hesitated, and his hand drifted to his long bangs. "Danna…?" His blue eye was wide and hopeful.

"Fine, just this once." Sasori slid off the bed and searched through their supplies for a comb. He returned momentarily with one, and settled behind his protégé. "Just tell me if this hurts," he muttered, grabbing a handful of hair.

He set about working the tangles loose as gently as he could – he was no expert with hair, but Deidara had trusted him with this task, and he was determined not to let his partner down. Not after his promise.

As his hands ran through the blond strands, carefully separating them, Deidara sat quietly before him. The teen was far from recovered – though now shrouded by Sasori's robe, he had earlier sighted Deidara's many cuts and bruises. What puzzled him was the nature of his wounds; nothing seemed particularly life-threatening, though Deidara's current mental and physical state said otherwise. He chalked it up to the abuse he had experienced at the sound ninjas' hands, coupled with malnutrition. Time would heal his injuries.

In the long term, the loss of his jutsu would also prove problematic – he would take up the matter with Leader-sama later, Sasori decided grimly. For now, however, it was relief enough to know Deidara was alive and on the mend, so it seemed.

Sasori was drawn from his thoughts as Deidara shifted slightly, twisting his head to see him. "Danna?"

He realized, deep in his thoughts, he had stopped combing. "It's nothing," he murmured, and resumed his work, struggling to focus. Something nagged at the edge of his mind, something important he had forgotten…

Shortly the door swung open, and Hidan stalked into the room. "Here," he growled, unceremoniously dropping a paper bag onto the bed beside them. He cast an indifferent glance over the two of them, Sasori with his hands tangled amid blond hair, and muttered to himself. He hooked the chair by the window with his foot and flopped down.

"Maybe it's just me," he drawled, "but I didn't this his hair was the worst of his injuries."

"Shut up," Sasori muttered under Hidan's smug stare.

Deidara ignored them; his eyes had lit up when he saw the food, and he now pulled the bag toward himself, clumsily opening it with his claws.

"Can I eat this, danna, un?" he asked eagerly, retrieving a rice ball. Sasori nodded curtly, and he happily munched on it as his mentor untangled his hair.

Sasori dispersed the last knot with a sigh and ran the comb cleanly down Deidara's back. He felt a strange protuberance along his right side – something that was definitely not hair. He gathered Deidara's long hair, pushing it aside so he could better observe the thin bulge that ran vertically down his back, pointing up slightly from his shoulder.

Now Sasori remembered with a flash the protrusion from his shoulder that he had seen before. He set aside the comb, keeping his voice even as he requested, "Take off my cloak, brat."

Deidara fumbled to get the robes free, catching his claws once and wincing as he brushed a bruise on his shoulder. "Here, danna, un." He deposited the black bundle on the bed, his own tattered Akatsuki robe hanging off him.

Before the teen could refuse this time, Sasori found the unusual extension from his shoulder, sticking up through a hole in the cloak and tinged light brown. Sasori gingerly touched it – surprisingly covered in a soft scaling, it was hollowly firm like bone. But it couldn't be…

Thoroughly confused, Sasori felt along the vertical ridge until just below the shoulder blade. Here his fingers brushed a thick bulge of what felt like coiled muscle. He moved to prod it again, about to ask Deidara if he felt this strange addition.

Just as he touched it, however, he leaped back in surprise: the muscle expanded abruptly and something large and tawny ripped through the fabric.

"Holy shit!" Hidan burst out, nearly falling sideways out of his chair. Sasori glanced over at him in a daze, slowly turning his eyes on the one crouched at the edge of the bed.

Through the torn sleeve, he could see the tense muscles of Deidara's shoulder, below that, the flared appendage he had poked. He could envision now how it had been folded close to his body, the upper joint just pushing past his shoulder.

What now unfurled from Deidara's back, at least twice his arm span, lightly russet and packed with feathers, was a wing.

To be continued...

---

Please review! Make Deidara happy :)


	6. Chapter 5

**Angel's Wings**

Jedi Goat

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

Author's Note: I feel so evil after last chapter... ;)

---

**Chapter 5**

"Did you know you had wings, brat?" Sasori asked dryly.

Deidara twisted his head around to the right, his bright blue eye rather wide. "No, danna, un." Sasori saw the adjoining feathered muscles on his back contract, and the wing gently folded a little inward. Still wide-eyed, Deidara ran a trembling hand through the soft plumage.

Sasori shook his head slowly; this was too surreal. He looked to Deidara's left shoulder and, just as he expected, discovered the faint outline of a second folded wing. He retrieved a kunai and carefully slashed an opening in the fabric.

Deidara unfurled his other wing, grinning faintly, and practiced tucking it back in to his side. The muscles in his back visibly flexed to move the wing. "Isn't this so cool, danna? I bet I can fly now, un!"

His shock had not yet faded – it could be read in his large eye. However, a spark of life had returned to him, and admirably he had found the strength to be optimistic. Sasori stared at his partner from behind his emotionless mask. He could not share Deidara's enthusiasm; he knew any gift of Orochimaru's to be double-edged. There had to be a reason for experimenting on his partner, forcing these additions to his eye, his hands, and his wings. This couldn't simply be a form of revenge… could it? If so, why leave the brat alive for them to find?

Deidara stretched his wings wide, impressively spanning the length of the bed. He manipulated his new appendages with an ease that made Sasori wonder an instant, idly, if he truly would be able to fly. The thought was driven from his mind as Deidara lurched forward with a sudden cry of pain.

"What is it?" he demanded sharply, grasping the blond's shoulder. Deidara didn't answer, shaking in a wild coughing fit. His wings had closed protectively around him as his hands went to his mouth.

Sasori vaulted over the bed to crouch before his partner, gripping his shoulders steady. "Breathe," he instructed harshly. "You've exerted yourself too much again. Here, lie down."

Gasping, Deidara managed a nod; he allowed Sasori to push him back gently against the pillow. Sasori waited a moment before easing his grip on his partner, seeing him quietly taper off into rasping breaths.

Deidara breathed evenly again, his eyes closing in sudden exhaustion as one hand rubbed ruefully at his chest. Sasori watched him a while longer; he was not fooled by Deidara's serene expression. He was still far from recovered from his captivity.

The puppet master sighed tiredly, glancing around at Hidan. "We should all get some rest. It's been a long journey." Even he was worn out from the night's events; he couldn't remember the last time a mission had cost him like this, both physically and emotionally. He cast his eyes wearily over the remaining lunch Hidan had brought – he could go without a while longer – and passed the paper bag instead to Deidara.

Ravenous, Deidara gulped down two more rice balls as Hidan set up camp on the floor. The Jashinist glared up at them once before turning over in his bedroll, muttering under his breath.

Sasori made sure Deidara was settled – he curled on his side, one wing draped over his torso like a second blanket – before retreating to an outpost on the windowsill. He perched on the thin sill, feet braced on the desk beneath him, head on his arms. Gentle midday sunlight warmed his back. Sleep still eluded him, as he knew it would. He gazed over his peaceful traveling companions, wondering at the intentions of the one who was not there.

A sudden thought struck him, and Sasori raised his head to stare into the depths of the chamber. He could clearly see Deidara's right hand resting on his pillow, and the ring missing from his index finger.

Sasori cursed under his breath. He knew who had it. His hands clenched tightly, an old grudge stirring deep within him. This was far from over; he had long waited to settle this score with Orochimaru.

*

At some point Sasori must have dozed off, for when his eyes blinked open once more silver moonlight cascaded over his face. He lifted his head from his knees, wincing at the stiffness in his cramped posture. Softly he let himself drop to the floor and he surveyed his surroundings.

He was surprised to see Deidara sitting up against the wall, outlined in a moonbeam. Sasori crept silently toward him, noting the look of intense focus on his face as his hands fumbled with something. So as not to disturb him, Sasori perched gradually on the edge of the bed next to him and sat observing his work.

"What are you making, brat?"

Deidara's mouth twisted into a grimace, and he let the lump of clay fall from his hands. "Nothing, un. I can't."

Sasori raised an eyebrow at him; he went on, sighing as he held up his scarred palms, "With these hands, I can't mold the clay right. Nothing turns out the way I want it to, un." He tapered off, his voice trembling slightly. "I've been trying for hours, danna, I can't." Clumsily he reached to retrieve the clay; his clawed nails gouged deep lines into it, even as he tried to salvage the lumpy half-shaped bird.

Sasori sighed; he knew it would come to this eventually, the moment he had seen the differences with Deidara's hands. _Why, though, so soon…_ He took the clay figure gently from his hooked talons, pressing a palm to his clammy forehead. "Get some sleep, brat," Sasori muttered, his own voice betraying his exhaustion. "You've been through a lot."

His partner submissively nodded assent, burrowing beneath his blanket. Sasori absent-mindedly smoothed the covers around him as he shifted to get comfortable.

"There," Sasori muttered, "now don't bother me again until morning." The last twenty-four hours had been taxing for all of them; tomorrow, they could start over on their journey home.

Deidara shivered slightly, his wings opening a little then contracting with the movement. "Danna?"

"Hn?" Half-risen, Sasori glanced back at him.

"Thanks for coming for me, un." Deidara's eyes slid closed, a slight smile on his lips.

Sasori returned to his seat by the window with the faintest trace of a smile, hardly realizing he still had Deidara's clay. He ran it through his fingers almost mindlessly, brushing over the scars left by his inept claws. It wasn't so bad, no matter what Deidara said.

Smirking slightly, Sasori worked on detailing the bird as the night slowly faded and the first hints of dawn touched the sky.

*

His eyes blinked open to a stream of sunlight. Squinting in the brightness, he burrowed deeper into his warm shelter, protesting the daylight. He was still so tired…

He rolled over, letting out a low groan as his bruised joints flamed in pain. Feathers rustled softly as he nestled against his pillow. A mumbling voice arose from somewhere and Deidara blearily raised his head. His cheek came away from the pillow sticky; he pressed a palm to his face, feeling warm blood.

Biting back the pain of the movement, he forced himself to a sitting position and glanced around the room. "Danna?" was his immediate hoarse request, but a quick scan of the cramped chamber yielded no redhead. Instead he perceived Hidan crouched in the corner, rosary clenched in prayer.

The Jashinist opened one eye on him. "Finally, you're awake." He went back to his murmured prayer.

Deidara stretched his wings cautiously, admiring the way light danced off his creamy feathers. It still hurt very much to move, though, and so he perched quietly on the edge of the bed, surveying the room as he struggled to remember the events of yesterday. He had no idea how he had come to this place – he recalled his dungeon prison with a faint shudder. All he could remember were flashes: a stream, a voice, cold. Though the methods remained unknown, he clung with certainty to one thought. His danna had brought him here. Sasori had saved him.

Deidara held a palm clamped to his right cheek, trying to slow the bleeding. Though his recollections of early yesterday were sketchy, he could gather the rest from his current condition and his memories of this room. The numerous marks on his arms were healing well – his danna's work, he suspected, and his hair… Deidara ran a hand through it, smiling; he could at least remember that much.

His stomach growled plaintively, and Deidara thought longingly of yesterday's rice balls. He could not remember the last time he'd had a real meal.

Glancing around hopefully for some food, he caught sight of something glinting on the desk beside him. He looked sideways, checking that Hidan was otherwise occupied, before carefully dropping his feet to the cold floor. Standing, he caught the edge of the bed as he wavered, and made his way across the room. His elongated nails clicked against the ground; he held his hands out unsteadily for balance, gripping the wall as he made his way agonizingly slowly around the chamber.

He almost fell against the desk, breathing hard from the effort. Claws digging in to its wooden frame to keep himself upright, he wonderingly reached out a hand to a lone clay figure.

Behind him, Hidan stirred. "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

Deidara managed a weak laugh; his chest ached, and he stopped short. "Relax. I feel fine, un." It was half a lie. Under Hidan's glare, he grasped the back of the only chair, sinking down as he barely concealed his relief.

Hidan watched him a moment longer, then, apparently convinced, he looked away with a growl. "Just don't kill yourself now or Sasori-san will have my head for it."

Deidara sniggered, forgetting it hurt. He doubled over with a gasp, trying desperately to mask the sudden excruciating pain in his chest. Raking coughs shook his body as tears formed in his visible eye.

"What did I just say?" Hidan grumbled, stalking nearer. "Jashin, I wish you idiots would listen to me once in a while."

The pain flared with each desperate gasp. He couldn't breathe. Deidara felt lightheaded through the fog of pain, distantly aware of someone addressing him. His mind screamed in agony. _Danna!_

Deidara eventually tapered off, taking deep gulps of air. His chest still burned as he eased back against the chair, eyes squeezed shut. He barely concealed a faint whimper.

"Where's…danna?"

"I don't know where the hell he went," Hidan shot back. "Look, if you expect _me_ to baby you, you can freaking think again."

Deidara shook his head slowly, numbly rubbing at the blood and salt on his cheek. Wincing, he mumbled, "I'm okay now, really, un. Just… go back to whatever you were doing."

Hidan regarded him a moment longer before wordlessly storming away. In a bit of a daze Deidara looked down at his bloodstained hands. He clenched them into fists, feeling his nails prick his palms.

_Why… Why is this happening to me, un?_

Fighting back a wave of despair, he blew back his bangs and propped his head on his elbows on the desk. He glanced at the sunlit wooden surface and, hoping to distract himself, puzzled at the clay object perched there, glimmering nearly white.

It was a small bird, intricately formed with its wings half-folded, its head twisted to peer at him with beady eyes. The feathers on the wings were individually detailed; even without the animation of chakra, the bird seemed to be alive and about to take flight. Deidara moved to pick it up, but then hesitated; his talons would only ruin such a beautiful creation. He contented only to observe it, thinking back as best he could to the night before.

He couldn't have made this clay piece, what with his clumsy claws and lack of mouths in his hands. _Then again… _Deidara's brow furrowed as he strained his memory. Who else would care enough for this painstaking art?

He sighed, tapping his nails sorrowfully against the desk. It seemed he never again would be able to properly shape his clay art. His unique jutsu was lost; without it, how could he ever create the awesome explosions that were his trademark?

Deidara straightened, eyes widening in sudden thought. He had one option remaining – his secret weapon. Though his fourth mouth in his chest had long ago been sealed due to its precarious power, he could reopen it and use it as a medium for his clay.

Hands trembling in anticipation, he threw aside his tattered robe and worked to remove his shirt. His claws scraped painfully against a growing welt on his side, and he bit down on his lip soundlessly. His wings caught in the fabric and he struggled to pull them tight to his back, blindly trying to lift his shirt over them without overly tearing it.

Somewhere across the room, Hidan muttered, "What the hell are you doing _now_?"

Deidara ignored him, his arms taut with pain. With a final yank he brought the shirt over his head and shook back his long hair, letting out a long breath in relief. He cast aside his semi-destroyed shirt before glancing down at himself.

Deidara didn't know what he had been expecting, but now the color drained from his face and he let out a strangled cry. Hidan was standing over him in an instant, but he didn't seem to notice.

Mind buzzing, Deidara distantly heard himself whisper, "Danna, save me." Then he fell against Hidan in a dead faint.

To be continued...

---

Finally, Deidara's POV ^.^ In the words of Sasori: you stupid brat, what were you _thinking?_

Don't worry Dei, we still love you...

Please review!


	7. Chapter 6

**Angel's Wings**

Jedi Goat

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

Author's Note: Sorry this is a bit late -.- School caught up with me...

---

**Chapter 6**

Sasori's pace quickened as he heard a commotion of cursing through their shared hotel door. Asking himself why he had to deal with such idiots on a daily basis, he shifted his grip on a large shopping bag and pushed open the door.

The scene that met his eyes left him temporarily wordless; he strode into the room, taking time to deposit their new provisions as he summoned his calm. Finally turning, he spoke an icy demand.

"What is going on here?"

His eyes flicked over Deidara, who was passed out at the far end of the room sprawled on the floor, to the peeved ninja caught beneath his spread wings.

"Don't look at me, damn it," Hidan snarled, shaking Deidara's bare shoulder. Sasori's eyebrows rose slightly; his partner lay on the ground without a shirt, a long and angry red scar marring the left side of his chest. He immediately suspected what it was.

"…I told him not to, but this idiot insisted on doing whatever the hell he wanted," Hidan continued angrily. "I swear, if he kills himself, it'll be his own damn fault…"

Sasori crouched silently beside his partner, eyeing the bloody cuts on his otherwise pale cheek. "Get me a wet cloth," he instructed coolly.

Hidan closed his mouth, growling faintly as he pulled his legs out from beneath Deidara's wing. "Why did I ever volunteer for this? Oh, wait, I didn't."

Sasori ignored his sneer. "Now," he said pointedly. The grumpy ninja turned on his heel and exited in a huff.

In the silence, Sasori rolled his eyes in exasperation. He didn't know how much longer he could put up with this idiocy. Gritting his teeth, he slid a hand behind Deidara's shoulders and hauled up his limp form. Then he stumbled over to the bed, dropping him semi-gently. Sasori tucked Deidara's wings back against his body, averting his eyes from his chest. The prominent scar made rage boil at his insides; he couldn't think of that, not now.

Taking a deep breath, Sasori brushed aside some of Deidara's damp hair and placed a hand against his cheek. His palm began to glow with healing energy; the three scratches slowly sealed to his satisfaction.

He sat back, perching sentinel over his motionless partner until Hidan would return. His eyes lingered on his young face – so pale, still so innocent even after all that had happened. Sasori looked away.

He would give anything for it to have been him and not Deidara that Orochimaru had taken. This wasn't his fight; he was undeserving of such an inhumane burden. Heck, if it was Sasori, he was certain any experiment wouldn't have such a lasting effect on his body; he was, after all, a puppet himself. How could Orochimaru have ever known the way to stab his thorns straight into Sasori's heart?

Purposefully distracting himself, he glanced over to the window and another thought occurred to him. What in all honesty had Deidara been trying to do over there? He should have known his injuries would keep him bedridden for at least a day; pushing himself further, in his current state, was impossibly risky.

Sasori vowed to keep a closer eye on him as he rose, wandering to the spot where Deidara had fallen. The chair by the desk was askew; he looked upon its surface and suddenly smiled in understanding.

He gingerly gathered up the miniature clay bird, returning to Deidara's side. Silently he set the creation in the teen's right hand, closing his fingers around it.

Deidara stirred slightly in his sleep. He mumbled something that sounded faintly like _danna_, his head twitching sideways and his fist clenching around the clay bird. Sasori settled on the edge of the bed, watching over him.

_Take care of that now, brat. You'll have to make your own next time._

*  
The days faded into one another as Deidara slowly but surely showed signs of recovery. His numerous scars began to fade; though Sasori maintained that he should stay in bed, his strength was returning; and his hooked nails were growing at an impressive rate, so that one afternoon he took up a kunai himself in an attempt to hone them down.

Sasori watched from the corner of his eye as Deidara awkwardly manipulated the knife. Its edge glistened sharply and Sasori tensed, seeing it twice nearly slip through his claws. Deidara struggled the most with controlling his new hands; his elongated nails made it near impossible to grip anything without mutilating it.

Unnerved, Sasori cast aside his current puppet project with a sigh and moved briskly to where Deidara crouched on the bed.

"Give it here."

The blond glanced up in surprise at his irritated request. "Danna, I can do this myself, un," he supplied earnestly.

"You're going to hurt yourself," Sasori snapped back.

"Don't you have any trust in me, danna?" Deidara asked laughingly, and then his tone grew testy. "You've been watching me like a hawk these past few days and it's getting on my nerves, un." His wings twitched as his finished; indeed, he hadn't been permitted to leave his bed since their arrival nearly a week ago.

"I just don't want to see you harm yourself any further," he growled, grasping Deidara's clenched fist. "Now give me the knife."

"Let go, un!" Deidara made to pull him off with his free hand; his fingers missed, however, and his claws scored three deep lines on the back of Sasori's hand.

He pulled back with a gasp, fingers dripping blood. His visible eye, wide, flickered to his mentor's face.

Sasori hissed, tightening his hold on Deidara's fist. "Damn it, brat…" He barely kept his emotionless mask in place.

"I'm sorry, danna," Deidara mumbled as blood trickled steadily onto the sheets. "I didn't mean it, really."

Sasori pressed his other hand over the wound. "Move over." Deidara obeyed meekly, and he took a seat on the bed beside him. Wordlessly he pried the kunai from his hand and, holding his fist steady in his bloody one, worked at filing down his nails.

Deidara watched him, head bowed in humiliation. He did not speak for a long moment.

"…Danna?"

"What," he snapped, irritably clenching his hand tighter. Deidara winced.

"Nothing."

Sasori finished with Deidara's right hand and moved on to his left; he ignored the clotting blood on the back of his own hand, though Deidara watched it apprehensively.

"Danna?" he asked again, nearly inaudibly this time.

"What do you want, brat?" Sasori's voice was now edged with weariness.

The blond looked away, and Sasori figured with impatience that he would skirt the matter again. His next hoarse words made him pause.

"Do you hate me, danna?"

It was such a childish question. But at the same time… Sasori considered a moment, choosing his words carefully as he knew Deidara would take his response to heart. In his current state, saying the wrong thing could be devastating; he realized that now.

"You are annoying sometimes, brat. At times, I'd like to take that clay of yours and shove it down your throat to shut you up… But, no, I could never outright hate you, Deidara." He glanced up through heavy lids to see his partner openly staring back. Deidara blinked slowly.

"Danna…you just said…"

"I know."

Deidara broke into a smile and Sasori rolled his eyes, returning to the task at hand. _You're still a brat, Deidara, but you're _my_ brat. I wouldn't curse anyone else with your annoying self._

"Danna," Deidara asked suddenly, "can I bandage that for you, un?"

Sasori flexed his bloodstained fingers. "Go ahead."

Deidara did so, very carefully so as not to scrape him again. He knotted the bandage around his palm with a smile, and Sasori sensed as his tension eased that they were both forgiven.

*

Early the next morning, Sasori decided it was time enough that Deidara was given some much-needed freedom. He was still leery of letting the blond leave the room, however; besides the obvious matters of his condition and his noticeable wings, there was always a chance Orochimaru was on the lookout for them.

"How are you feeling, brat?" he asked, perching cross-legged beside him as they ate breakfast.

Deidara swallowed with a shrug. "Better every day, un." He paused thoughtfully, stretching his wings. "D'you think we can head home soon, danna?"

Sasori regarded him. "As soon as you can walk on your own, I'll consider it." As expected, this brought up protest.

"I can too walk, danna, un!" Deidara folded his arms, pouting at him.

"Show me, then." Sasori hid a faint smile; it was too easy, perhaps, to manipulate him.

Deidara gave a small huff of indignation, throwing his legs over the side of the bed. His wings contracted to his sides as he muttered defiantly, "Just watch me, un!"

He rose unsteadily, his clawed toes sinking into the floorboards as his wings flared out a bit for balance. However he took a step away from the bed unaided and, gaining confidence, marched to the opposite wall. He turned back, smirking.

"I told you, un."

Sasori watched him with barely concealed amusement. "It's a long way to the Land of Rain," he said nevertheless seriously. "I'm not sure you're up to it yet, but you've certainly progressed." He remembered too well a dawn by a stream, when his partner could hardly stand without his support. "Does anything hurt at all?"

"Nope," he said cheerfully, padding to the nearby mirror and peering at his dusty reflection. "I feel great today, danna, un…" He trailed off, and with a veritable note of concern prodded, "Danna?"

Sasori felt a prickle of foreboding; had Deidara finally noticed the change in his left eye? Guardedly he gave a noise of awareness. "Hn?"

"Where's my headband, danna?"

He let out a careful breath of relief. "I took it for safekeeping." He fumbled in his cloak and found the carefully folded bandana; he tossed it to Deidara. "Here."

The blond grinned, catching it. "Thanks, danna, un." He shook back his long hair, tucking the headband behind his neck and trying it with a look of focus. Finished, he brushed back his bangs and paused. Sasori saw his reflection frown slightly as he leaned in, and tensed in preparation.

Deidara's back had gone rigid; he wavered, holding his bangs back from his face. "D-danna…"

Sasori sighed heavily, rising to meet him. He had known it would come to this eventually. "I know, brat."

Deidara glanced over at him, blue eye wide, golden one sharp and staring. "You knew about this, danna?"

Sasori nodded, gazing coolly back even as he saw a brief flash of pain in Deidara's eye. The blond turned, trying to disguise it.

"Then why didn't you tell me?" he murmured.

Sasori remained silent. Deidara sank back down on the bed, running his hands over his face. He closed his normal eye and let out a small gasp.

"Danna…"

"What now?" Sasori looked down at his hunched form, feeling nearly as drained as his partner.

"Danna, with this eye I can _see_," he mumbled slowly, still peering through his fingers.

"That's always a good thing." Sasori couldn't stop himself from being sarcastic.

"No, danna, I mean…" He shook his head, opening both eyes wide. "…It's hard to explain, but I can see like…everything is really clear, and magnified, un." He pointed to the floorboards. "Look, I can see the pattern of the grain on the wood, un."

Sasori blinked downward at the floor; that was impressive, he had to admit. He bent down to peer directly into Deidara's eyes. "You see like that all the time?"

Deidara shrugged. "If I focus a little, un. It's been happening on and off since we got here, and I thought it was really weird, un. So I guess that explains it." He forced a laugh.

Sasori shook his head. "If I didn't know better, brat," he muttered wryly, casting a glance at his folded wings and hooked claws, "I'd say Orochimaru was turning you into a raptor."

As soon as the words were out of his mouth, Deidara underwent a tremor of realization. With a sinking feeling, Sasori berated himself for forgetting his partner's naivety – he had been thus far unknowing to the snake lord's vendetta.

"Oro-Orochimaru," he repeated, his eyes half-closing, "I've heard that name… from one of _them_."

Sasori settled on the bed beside him, understanding he was reminiscing his experience with the sound ninja. He let out a long breath, deciding darkly it was time for the truth to come out. Seriously, he revealed, "Orochimaru is the leader of the Sound Village. He was probably to blame for – what they did."

Deidara nodded thoughtfully, and his wings tucked around him protectively. "But why, danna? Why would he want to do something like this?" His blue eye was wide and so bittersweetly innocent as he appealed to his partner.

"That's what I want to know," Sasori muttered to himself, his voice strangely tart. Deidara glanced at him, puzzled.

"Do you know him, danna?"

"Do I," he growled. "I taught him half the tricks he knows." His partner continued to stare at him, mystified, and he went on resentfully, "He was once my partner, before you came along. He – disagreed with the rest of us, and left."

Deidara blinked in sudden understanding. "So that's why I became your partner?"

Sasori nodded, adding gently, "I don't regret it, brat."

"But what made him leave?" Deidara wanted to know.

Sasori sighed, "It's a long story, brat, but it was mainly because of Itachi-san. Orochimaru has a special jutsu that allows him to possess another's body in place of his own, thus gaining a form of immortality." He paused, and Deidara nodded to show he understood thus far.

"Orochimaru also desired knowledge of all ninja techniques and couldn't resist the impressive Uchiha bloodline. When Itachi refused him, he tried to gain my support on the matter; needless to say, it didn't work, and he grew angry. So he took things into his own hands and tried to take Itachi by force; he failed, and was banished from our ranks. Everyone, I think, holds a grudge against him for his treachery." He thoughtfully observed Deidara's awed face. "You and Hidan would be the only ones who came along after him."

"He must hate us all, too, then, un," Deidara pointed out. His eye suddenly widened. "Danna, you don't think…he knew I was his replacement?"

Sasori had already considered that this could be a form of vengeance; he, however, had made no more progress in this puzzle than Deidara. He sighed, "It is possible that he was solely using you to get at me. However," here he hesitated, wondering how much he should tell his partner. To him, it seemed a bit of a sensitive matter. He went on nonetheless, choosing his words carefully, "It seems to me a strange manner of revenge. From your modified condition, it looks as if he were simply testing if these changes would work. Were he to know you are my partner, he would have treated you differently – taking the time to study your unique jutsu, at least. And in the end, if this was purely his revenge…we probably wouldn't have found you alive."

Deidara nodded silently, looking down at his hands. He spent a moment absent-mindedly tapping his claws together, brow furrowed in thought. "Danna, do you… Can you tell me what he looks like?"

"Hn." Sasori closed his eyes, leaning back against the headboard. "It's been many long years." He opened one scrutinizing hazel eye on his partner. "Why do you ask?"

Deidara fidgeted. "Well, I think I might have seen him, un." His bangs draped across his face as he nodded, disguising his expression.

"Was he very tall?" Sasori asked quietly; his murmuring voice surprised even himself. "With pale skin, long black hair, and eyes…the cold eyes of a snake?" He had opened his eyes, watching Deidara's reaction. The teen shuddered slightly at his last words, and with an icy numbness Sasori knew, even before he opened his mouth.

"He was there." The blond stared into the distance, his face pale, a naked feeling in his sharp features that tore at Sasori's stoic heart. It was as if he were reliving the terrors of his abduction right in front of him.

Deidara clenched his fists, unaware that he was drawing blood. "I saw him, once. They must've given me drugs or something, danna, because I could hardly move or even think. And it still hurt; it hurt a lot, danna." He tapered off, his voice wavering.

Deidara took a deep shuddering breath. "I remember I was tied down, and under a very bright light." Unconsciously he rubbed his wrists, swallowing hard. "There were faces looking down at me, and they were talking, un. I couldn't make out what they were saying but I knew it just meant more pain. The one with glasses – he seemed to be in charge – showed up and was talking, too. I remember the glint of the glasses, un." The words were spilling out now in no real order; Deidara's speech quickened as he immersed himself in reiterating the memory.

Sasori was frozen watching him. Half of him wanted to reach out, to pull Deidara from reliving the painful past and reassure him he was safe, but he restrained himself. He needed to know with even more fervor what Orochimaru had done. The list of charges against him was ever growing, and Sasori swore he would pay dearly.

"The one with glasses seemed to be angry for some reason. It made me afraid. The others were leaving, but a new figure approached. He was in the light, un." Deidara's memory seemed to grow clearer as he specified, "It was only a moment, but I saw Orochimaru and…even after everything I was truly scared, un. He looked at me like…like I was something to eat." Deidara quivered.

"And?" Sasori pressed. "Did he say anything?"

Deidara raised his head. "Yes," he murmured, "I remember now, un. I heard him, danna, before I passed out. _He said everything was nearly ready for his revenge._"

To be continued...

---

Okay, two things: one, I know Orochimaru is way older than Sasori, but being in the Akatsuki longer would give Sasori more the role of superior or _senpai_, thus the idea of mentorship, in my opinion anyway. And two... there is a certain significance of the lines "Danna, you just said..." "I know." It's hiding in plain sight ^.^ It took my sister forever to notice, so I'm curious as to whether anyone will catch it... ;)

Please review!


	8. Chapter 7

**Angel's Wings**

Jedi Goat

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

Author's Note: Very special thanks to **SetoEevee7** who made an amazing drawing of Deidara with his wings on DeviantArt. It's called 'An Angel's Curse' and is under the account of the same name - I highly recommend you check it out :)

(And to any other Canadians out there, happy thanksgiving! ^.^)

---

**Chapter 7**

Deidara glanced up at his danna's face, expecting at least some faint flicker of emotion at his words. He had nearly known Sasori for a year now, and yet in ways the older ninja was still a mystery. He had never reacted to Deidara's playful jabs except with the occasional, "Go away, brat." He seemed to have an inner mandate to show absolutely no hint of emotion toward anything; missions, in this way, were mechanically executed with cold disinterest. It drove him crazy.

And yet…

And yet Sasori had come for him. Sasori had rescued him from this Orochimaru's clutches when he had thought the world had turned its back on him. He had fallen into a pool of despair and pain so deep, he had nearly given in to the greedy darkness. He had thought no one heard his desperate pleas for help, but Sasori had. Somewhere, deep down, the puppet master had a heart.

Nevertheless, Sasori had always kept his feelings in check. Even when he was at the limits of his patience, it took a careful observer to notice his tension, his coiling fists, the faint narrowing of his eyes. Now his sudden eruption of reaction made Deidara, wide-eyed, flinch in apprehension.

He had never seen Sasori-no-danna so angry. It was as if the careful mask of indifference had slipped and, for the briefest moment, Deidara saw straight into his soul. His face, normally so childlike and angelic in its deception, gave way to the contorted and almost ugly visage of fury. His eyes burned with a fearsome fire.

Deidara had to recoil from his vision, for an instant frightened. "Danna, is something wrong, un?" His heart thundered and, as his breathing accelerated, he was distantly aware of the pain in his chest. Something was very, very wrong; he could almost feel it in the surrounding air, tingling with electric chakra.

Then, in a shattered moment, the sensation passed. Sasori blinked and lowered his eyes, façade in place. Deidara was left shivering in a clammy cold, wondering, mind buzzing, if he had only imagined the look. What could have made his danna that furious? He shook his head, scattering his fearful thoughts.

Sasori closed his eyes, breathing deeply. When he looked again at Deidara, it was though he had come out of a daze. "No… Everything is fine, brat." He shifted slightly, gaze thoughtfully wandering the room. Deidara sensed he was still preoccupied, with what he knew not and didn't dare ask, not now.

"Don't think about that place any more, Deidara," Sasori murmured, eyes not on his face but the window behind him. Deidara jumped slightly, not expecting his words.

"Y-yes, danna, un." He quickly recovered from his surprise and was about to add more when the door swung open. He glanced sideways as Hidan stumbled into the room, deep wounds inflicted on his chest. Deidara eyed the still-oozing blood, realizing he must have just returned from a ritual. He felt nevertheless a bit sickened by the sight and glanced away.

"Back already?" Sasori raised an eyebrow. "You weren't this quick during our mission."

"Shut up," Hidan growled, working his left shoulder free of his robe. He muttered a curse, seeing the fabric already stained with blood. "It wasn't my choice anyway," he continued louder, "I found this." Reaching into his pocket, he retrieved a slightly crumpled paper form and chucked it at Sasori.

He caught it, eyebrows rising slightly as he recognized the elegant paper crane – Konan's work. It stirred faintly with chakra, hovering an inch above his open palm. Deidara leaned in to see.

"What's this for, un?" he asked curiously. Hidan didn't answer, grumbling as he tossed aside his soiled cloak and sank to the floor.

Sasori meanwhile carefully unfolded the origami creature. "She's probably sent us a message," he predicted, smoothing the paper flat.

As his hands touched the page, fine handwriting began to appear, fresh as though newly inked. Deidara watched in awe, reading the note upside-down.

_Sasori-san and Hidan-san,_

_The Leader has requested your presence as soon as possible. A concerning matter has reached us, and he wishes to address all members in person. As well, Hidan and his partner have been assigned an urgent undercover mission. Rendezvous with him in the Land of Rice Patties as soon as possible._

_I hope this letter finds the three of you well._

_Konan_

Deidara glanced up at his mentor, eyebrows raised. "She said three of us, but it's only addressed to you two."

"She – suggested our little mission," Sasori sighed heavily, glancing through the open window glowing with early morning sunlight. "I can't see why Leader-sama needs us back now though… We should wait at least a couple more days, what with your condition."

Deidara protested this, but held his tongue. Sasori turned to Hidan.

"What do you think?"

Hidan ran a hand through his hair, muttering, "So _now _you ask my opinion. I don't give a damn, being stuck here with you or stuck elsewhere with Kakuzu, same difference."

Sasori pretended not to hear him. "Then it's agreed. We'll wait one more day, and then we'll head back to the Rain Village."

Before either of them could protest, he rose stiffly to his feet. "Now that that's resolved, there's a certain matter I have to attend to." Sasori made for the door, calmly folding the message and sticking it inside his robe.

Deidara stared after him. "Wait, danna, un!"

"What now," he muttered, glancing over his shoulder at the winged blond.

He ducked his head, eyes wide in interest. "Where're you going, un?"

Sasori sighed. "None of your business, brat. I'll be back…" About to continue, he hesitated, and then turned away. "…later," he finished vaguely, hand on the door.

Deidara watched him leave, folding him arms and twitching his wings irritably. _He could've at least taken me with him,_ he huffed indignantly. _It's so boring in here, un!_

He cast his eyes about for something to distract himself; Hidan offered no help, gingerly bandaging his chest as he murmured another prayer. Scattered possessions littered the chamber, but nothing struck his interest. Sighing, Deidara glanced sideways and his eyes widened.

He had forgotten about the mysterious clay bird; it now perched upon his pillow, glistening white in a pool of sunlight. Scuttling closer, he carefully scooped it into his palm and sat admiring the clay figure. He hadn't given it much thought since that day, when he'd first found it and fainted, only to awaken with it back in his hands.

Deidara smiled slightly. He had his suspicions as to the artist, but he wouldn't tell. His eyes wandered over the edge of the bed and he noticed his stash of clay bundled with his ragged robes. That, too, he hadn't touched since that day…

He flexed his clawed fingers thoughtfully. Maybe now was time for another attempt. He had nothing else to do until his danna returned. Whenever that was.

He affectionately set aside the bird, reaching for his stockpile of clay. Deidara selected a decent sized lump and carried it carefully to the desk, where he immediately got to work. As he experimentally rolled a ball between his palms, a smile touched his lips. It felt so familiar to work with the clay, so relaxing.

His eyes narrowed as he set to work, vowing to create something beautiful despite his claws, despite the loss of his jutsu, despite everything. _I am an artist,_ he thought, gritting his teeth in determination. _All I need…is my inspiration!_

The clay bird glinted on the desk beside him.

*

Hours faded into one another as Deidara slaved over his art. The dying sunlight cascading through the window in front of him illuminated his progressively moving hands and glinted off his long claws. His task was slow; Deidara's eyes were narrowed with focus and his tongue poked from the corner of his mouth as he worked with the utmost care. His art had to be perfect.

His task was obviously hampered by his new claws, and so every movement was carefully calculated, sometimes requiring him to shift his grip infinitely before making an adjustment, set on avoiding any damage to his creation. Deidara tucked his lengthy bangs behind his ear, his golden eye sparkling in the light as he strained its increased focus.

At length he paused, stretching his fingers and surveying his work thus far. A small collection of animal figures lined the desktop; he smiled faintly, rubbing a dusty hand along his cheek. His afternoon had been quite productive.

He leaned back in his chair, stretching. He winced slightly as his bruised shoulders protested; his pain was far from gone. Deidara's bangs swung back in front of his eye for what seemed the millionth time, but for now he didn't bother readjusting them. He blearily surveyed the chamber, its shadows elongating as surfaces drunk in the fading warm light.

A frown tugged at his face as he registered Sasori's absence; the redhead had been missing since that morning. Now concern buzzed at the edge of Deidara's mind, and he tried his best to force it back.

His earlier conversation with his danna continued to bother him. _Orochimaru…_ He shivered slightly as a thought struck him. Had Sasori perhaps gone searching for revenge?

He cast his eyes about for his other partner, but Hidan was unresponsive as usual. He sighed and regarded his clay once more, hoping to distract himself from his growing worry. _Maybe one more before dark…_ Deidara rubbed his right eye, feeling strangely drained. He blinked hard against his blurring vision, pulling another ball of clay toward himself.

He struggled to focus as he molded the clay, but his thoughts kept returning to his elusive partner. Deidara hissed in annoyance as his claws scored through the half-formed animal, and he dutifully pressed it back into a ball to start over.

_I have to stay awake until danna comes back, un,_ he told himself with a forceful nod. _He will come back soon. _He concentrated, focusing on his left eye as he allowed his right to narrow with the effort. As he expected, the world around him instantly sharpened, and he could easily make out the details of the creature in his hands.

Deidara's face contorted into a grimace as the left side of his face throbbed in sudden pain. _I must've overused this eye,_ he figured, easing the muscles around his eye. The pain faded to a dull twinge, and he brought a hand carefully to his face.

_Sasori-no-danna was right,_ he thought bitterly, _I'm in no shape for the journey home._ He forced aside that thought as soon as it came: he was strong; he had to be. Closing his golden left eye, he raised the clay closer to his face and continued his labor as the light drained from the sky.

*

Midnight brought a silent peace over the small village and the return of a restless ninja to his fellows. Sasori walked the darkened streets as unobtrusively as the faintly stirring breeze; his cloak flapped softly around him as he allowed his thoughts to wander.

He had been taken aback by Deidara's revelation about Orochimaru's revenge. Of course, he should have expected it, he chided himself. That had always been one of the snake lord's goals. But using Deidara…? That was the strange part. From what he had seen of his partner's injuries, the alterations to his physique only hampered him, not helped him. How could Orochimaru plan to use him?

It made no sense, no matter how long he toiled over the matter. That was what frustrated him. He knew Orochimaru well, but his ex-partner's thoughts were beyond his scope.

Sasori raised his head, noting their humble hotel coming into view. He sighed – it was past time to return. Deidara was probably insane with worry by now, and the exiled rock ninja would need his rest if they were to set out tomorrow.

He soundlessly penetrated the gloomy hovel, ascending as he had many times now to their upstairs dorm. The door creaked open under his touch and he waited a moment, listening.

No noise met him; peering within, he saw with a blink of disinterest that Hidan was sprawled on the sole bed, fast asleep. A familiar blond figure slumped in the chair by the window, moonlight illuminating his semi-folded wings.

Sasori approached his partner silently, standing over him in mild surprise. Deidara had fallen asleep, head on the desk, his crossed arms supporting him. Something was clenched in his fist – peering closer, Sasori attained that it was a clay scorpion. A faint smirk quirked at his lips, and he cast his eyes over the moonlit desk. The surface was covered with miscellaneous clay creations: several varieties of birds and other animals.

Sasori carefully picked up a hawk, observing it in the scarce light. He nodded to himself; it was nearly up to Deidara's usual standard, quite admirably detailed for his current state. His sharp eyes detected its body was slightly misshapen, its wings a tad lopsided; however, he would not hold it against him. Sasori placed the clay figure back, noticing with a bit of surprise that his own bird perched among their ranks. Deidara hadn't forgotten it.

He smiled, gently tucking some stray hair behind the blond's ear. _Brat, you could never know how proud I am of you._ Remembering, he retrieved a black bundle from beneath his cloak – a new set of robes he had bought for his partner – and draped it about his shoulders.

_The hardest test comes tomorrow. I'm counting on you, Deidara._

---

Please review!


	9. Chapter 8

**Angel's Wings**

Jedi Goat

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

Author's Note: Guess what? I finally have a beta-reader! *squee* Many thanks and hugs to **Dancing Roses and Sunny Rain** for looking over this chapter!!

---

**Chapter 8**

The first rays of sunlight peeked over the horizon, alighting the deep forests of the Land of Earth with fire. A cool breeze stirred the cloaks of three travelers following the rocky trail home. Behind them, the proud mountains disguising the Hidden Village in the Stones pierced the cloudy sky with figures of stark earthy rock. The ridge they now followed wound through thick woods, slowly dwindling from massive cliff to a gentle rise. Stone crunched beneath their sandals, and the wind whispered through the leaves of their presence.

Sasori led the way, his footsteps brisk but restrained; he was following a mental map of the area, sensing by the flattening of the terrain that they were nearing the border with the Grass and Rain nations. He could barely disguise his relief at finally returning to the Akatsuki. Once back at the lair, he could fall comfortably back into seclusion – the close quarters of the past week grated on his nerves, coupled with his rather irritating partners. Below the surface, however, his agitation was because of another - far more grave - matter. The longer they were out in the wilderness, the greater the chance of Orochimaru finding them. The exiled ninja plotted revenge, his methods unknown but his intentions obvious. Sasori was not afraid of his ancient partner; however, after the strain of their mission and with Deidara in his current condition, a fight proved risky. He was assured both Hidan and himself could fend for themselves, but Deidara…

He cast a glance over his shoulder now, seeing the blond lagging in their formation. Hooded in a plain black cloak, his identity – and wings – were effortlessly concealed. Yesterday Sasori had found him a new outfit and sandals, refusing to allow his partner to return to the Akatsuki in rags. Despite his new clothing, his injuries were still healing. Deidara followed them with his head bowed, his long bangs swinging in full view, his feet dragging.

Sasori paused, checking their location. The border was definitely around the corner; he tensed slightly at the thought, knowing any ninja they encountered here were bound to be hostile. Warily surveying the surrounding trees, he spoke over his shoulder.

"Keep up, brat."

Deidara glanced up, mumbling, "Yes, danna," as he hurried to rejoin him and Hidan. The Jashinist was scowling, obviously annoyed that he had to deal with the two of them. Sasori ignored him and observed Deidara instead.

"How are you feeling, brat?" They had set out at the first sign of dawn; Sasori admitted he had maintained a fast pace, perhaps too vigorous for the healing rock ninja. Deidara shook off his concern with a twitch of his head.

"I'm fine, danna, un." He brushed back his bangs, smiling compellingly. Sasori was not convinced; the teen's chest rose and fell rapidly, and when he thought his danna wasn't looking a momentary look of pain flashed on his face.

"Hn." Sasori turned away; it was none of his business, really, so why did he care so much? He shook off the feeling, striding along the forest trail.

They meandered through the trees, Sasori choosing the path by memory alone. He remembered from the journey over that there was a large clearing nearby, edged by a stream, marking the border of the Land of Earth. He could hear the faint trickling of water - that was a good sign.

His step increased – but then he purposely slowed, seeing Deidara fall behind again. Almost as if he caught the swift glance back, the blond scurried to his side.

"Sorry, danna, un," he panted.

Sasori only blinked, looking ahead once more.

The rush of water grew stronger as they walked, and the trees grew sparser around them. Sasori was tense, all senses on alert for any motion around them. He found himself also periodically glancing sideways, verifying that his partner remained next to him. Deidara was breathing heavily now, but the deeper he inhaled the more his breath seemed to hitch. The sound irritated Sasori in more ways than one; he glanced sharply at his partner, wanting to tell him to stop, stop hurting himself!

Deidara stumbled suddenly with a weak cry – Sasori's arm instantly shot out, catching him before he could fall. He stopped short, clenching the blond's sleeve tightly as he gave him a moment to regain his breath. Deidara gasped feebly and his hands went to his mouth.

The coughing lasted longer this time. Sasori led him to perch on a nearby stump, keeping a steady hand on his shoulder. Deidara hardly seemed aware of his presence as his whole body quaked with coughs.

"Breathe, brat," he murmured as he began to taper off. Deidara swallowed hard, nodding faintly. He blinked rapidly, passing his hands over his face.

"I'm okay, un," he said at length, raising his head. His breathing, Sasori noted thankfully, had returned to normal. He stepped back, allowing his partner to gingerly stand, holding out his arms for balance.

"How many times do I have to tell you," Sasori said, "don't strain yourself, brat." Deidara ducked his head almost apologetically, and Sasori softened his tone. "I don't want to lose you."

Hidan watched their exchange wordlessly, arms crossed. He gave a huff of indignation, but at Sasori's glare, he held his tongue.

"Damn prick," he muttered to himself as they set off once more. Sasori kept the pace slow for now, keeping an eye on Deidara at the same time as he scanned their surroundings. _I knew this was a bad idea,_ he thought grimly. The blond said nothing, ashamed of his weakness, but Sasori sensed he was hiding his unrelenting pain. _Once we pass the border we can stop,_ he decided. It would only slow them down more if Deidara's condition were to worsen.

They stepped through the trees into a wind-swept field. Sasori scanned their surroundings cautiously. A river ran along to their right, pointing the way to the Land of Rain; the open grassy plain extended for a good mile, bordered by scattered dark trees. The Grass country was somewhere to their left.

Sasori marched through the tall grass, refusing to let his guard down. The Grass and Rain ninja were among the most ruthless; they could show no weakness here, or they would be targeted.

At that thought, he glanced sideways at Deidara, and his eyes caught a flicker of movement. He had barely a second to react; he grasped the blond's shoulder and pulled him down into the grass as three shuriken flashed over their heads.

Hidan had leaped backward, his hand already moving to the scythe tied to his back. His eyes narrowed in fury as four figures appeared before them.

Sasori rose to his feet, calmly regarding their opponents. The foursome, he realized with a note of apprehension, wore the headbands of Sound. These were Orochimaru's henchmen.

Hidan stepped forward, blood-red scythe clenched in front of him. "You'll pay for that, assholes," he snarled.

The front-most figure laughed. "The Akatsuki, I presume? Ah, yes, I recognize those cloaks." He smiled darkly. "We have our orders to destroy you."

Hidan growled at this. "I'd like to see you idiots try!"

Something struck Sasori as he scanned their adversaries. There were four of them; two stepped forward now, the rather large one with a shock of reddish hair and one with vibrant blue hair and lips. The other two fell back – a pink-haired kunoichi and the arrogant speaker, rather tanned, with six arms and big hair. The four of them had very pale wide eyes, and all of them lacked pupils. A faint prickle of apprehension went through him as he realized their opponents were already dead.

*

"Stay behind me, brat," Sasori said sharply, removing a scroll from his pocket. Wide-eyed, Deidara nodded. He still crouched on the ground where Sasori had left him, watching as his fellow Akatsuki took up battle positions. In a puff of smoke two puppets appeared before his danna; with a flick of his fingers, Sasori guided them into position.

"Hidan, you take the two on the left," he instructed quietly. "I'll take the ones on the right."

"You dare challenge us?" Hidan growled loudly, smirking darkly. "Even though you'll surely die?"

"We'll see about that!" retorted one of the sound ninja.

Deidara, in a bit of a daze, surveyed the opposition. All of them wore the garments of the Sound. Deidara shuddered slightly; _they can't be after me, can they, un?_

Hidan growled faintly. "Take this!" He flung his scythe forward; it arced through the air, glinting as it descended on its targets. The sound ninja scattered to Sasori's plan, and with a twitch of his hands, his puppets hurtled into the fray.

Hidan charged at the remaining two sound ninja, beating them back with his weapon. Sasori turned his focus on his own opponents, bearing down on them with his two puppets.

The kunoichi snarled, dodging sideways to avoid the puppet's slicing blades. As she raised her hands in a jutsu Deidara's eyes widened in shock. Quickly he focused his powerful golden eye, shouting a warning.

"Danna, they're-!"

"I know." Sasori grit his teeth. He now saw the inky patterns appearing on the sound ninjas' bodies, then burning an angry fire red. "It's Orochimaru's curse mark jutsu. Hidan," he called sharply, "they're a lot tougher than they look."

"Yeah, I think I noticed that," he snarled back, dodging as the largest ninja aimed a smashing punch at his head. As the curse marks took control of the ninjas' bodies, they began to transform into fiercer, muscled monsters. They moved with a swiftness hardly discernable to the normal eye. Deidara watched with the faintest trace of fear. He couldn't fight; he clenched his fists. If only he could use his jutsu! He had his clay creatures stashed in his pockets, but they were useless so long as he couldn't detonate them. The clay was still, as always, laced with his chakra; however, he had no idea if he could effectively control them in this state, and now wasn't a good time to find out. He certainly couldn't match these ninjas' speed or strength!

Almost as if sensing his thoughts, Sasori spoke again. "Leave this to me, brat." He pulled his left arm back slightly, hand raised; his puppet gave chase to the many-armed ninja.

Deidara nodded and observed the unfolding battle. For the most part, the sound ninja kept their distance, searching for an opening in their defense. Sasori effectively held them off, standing protectively in front of Deidara. Hidan, meanwhile, circled the large ninja.

Something caught Deidara's eye, and he stared as the blue-haired ninja began to morph again. A second head pulled free from his back, and soon an identical clone stood at his side. _What…are these guys?_

The blue-haired twins charged suddenly, angling sideways for Sasori as he was busy fending off the other two ninja. Deidara tensed, his wings bristling beneath his cloak.

"Danna, look out!"

"Don't take it personally-!" the first yelled as Sasori glanced sideways at them. They had already bypassed his puppets; the marionettes were too far to bring in for assault now. They had essentially found the puppet master's sole weakness.

"-But we hate puppeteer ninja!" his twin screamed as they bore down on him. Sasori narrowed his eyes.

Deidara knew his danna couldn't move his hands without moving the puppets as well; if he dodged, he would leave his partner open for attack. He flung his arms over his head, expecting the worst.

A sickening crack split the air; Deidara glanced up, horrified, to see the first ninja had grasped Sasori's left arm and twisted it back. The limb bent back at an odd angle, and a triumphant sneer was on the ninja's lips. The expression faded to horror in the next instant; Sasori now smiled, having lured them into his trap. Deidara could see he had uncoiled the thick rope in place of his stomach and used it to impale both ninja effortlessly.

"Hidan, I thought I told you to take care of these two," he growled as the two ninja slumped to the ground, flowing blood from their gaping wounds. His left arm hung lifelessly; Sasori winced, drawing back his secret weapon.

"Danna!" Deidara cried in concern, but Sasori shook him off.

"Watch yourself, brat," he growled, transferring the chakra strings of his second puppet to his right hand. He shifted slightly, manipulating both marionettes with one hand.

Deidara cast his eyes about the battlefield. The kunoichi and the many-armed ninja had fallen back nearly to the tree line, and Deidara realized distantly that they must be long-range fighters. The twins' attack was merely cover for them to move into position and commence their jutsu.

He clenched his fists, feeling his claws dig into his palms. _If only…!_ His own explosive jutsu could take down those two in seconds; in this state, he only hampered Sasori.

Across from them, it looked as if Hidan had finally snagged the upper hand in his battle; even as the fully transformed giant ran at him, he gleefully stabbed himself as his skin turned skeletal. That battle was over already. Deidara whirled.

"Danna, we should move up, un-!"

"Hn." Sasori grunted faintly with a curt nod, focused on sending his puppets flying to nearly the limit of his reach. From the corner of his eye, he could see Deidara struggling to his feet. "Stay behind me, brat."

"Got it!"

The duo advanced, Sasori at the same time unleashing a powerful slashing attack on their opponents. The sound kunoichi cried out – it seemed one of the puppets' blades had struck her side.

_That's one down,_ Deidara thought, recalling that Sasori had surely poisoned the puppet's limb. _Now for the other –!_

The many-armed sound ninja had, with his curse mark, transformed into a golden spider-like beast. As the puppets shot toward him, he drew himself up, spewing out a thin shimmering web like a spider.

Sasori cursed under his breath, yanking his hand sideways. One puppet flew out of range of the attack, but the other had stopped moving completely. Deidara understood with a jolt that the web had effectively sealed off its joints.

Growling, the puppet master cast aside the useless pawn and focused solely on keeping his other in play. He brought the puppet's bladed arms up, slicing through the spider ninja's next assault.

Off to the side, the kunoichi was woozily getting to her feet, a flute clenched in her right hand. _Sasori-no-danna can't fight them both – not with one puppet –_

"Brat," he hissed through clenched teeth, making Deidara jump, "get me my scrolls from the upper left pocket."

"Yes, danna!" Deidara rushed to do as ordered. He fumbled inside Sasori's cloak, once jarring his arm and making him wince.

"Sorry, danna… Here, un!" Deidara confidently held up two scrolls.

His only acknowledgement was a slight nod; without taking his eyes from the battle, Sasori swiftly grasped the first between two fingers of his right hand and summoned another puppet. Before he could take the second scroll, however, he cocked his hand sideways with a growl of, "Get down!"

Deidara dived out of the way, distinctly hearing the whistle of flung kunai and a hollow thud. He glanced over his shoulder to see a cluster of knives sunk deep into the new puppet's body.

"Thanks, danna," he mumbled dazedly, cursing his uselessness.

Sasori didn't answer. He flung the puppet toward their assailant – with a final scream the kunoichi disappeared under the puppet's own blades.

_Why can't I help, un? _Deidara thought desperately, wishing there was something, anything he could do. He hated being weak, especially forcing his danna to protect him. He above all wanted Sasori to respect him as an equal artist, an equal ninja – but now, all ability was lost on him. He would never be the ninja he once was. As Deidara watched Sasori effortlessly take down their opponent, he grimly accepted that fact.

There was only one ninja left – Hidan was still playing with his victim, but the giant was beyond any source of threat. The many-armed ninja hung at the edge of the trees, something vaguely akin to a bow in his hands. As Deidara watched wide-eyed, a long and hardened shaft emerged from his mouth. It was an overlarge arrowhead of sorts – he fitted it against the bow and took aim.

"Danna!"

Sasori acted quickly, sending his remaining puppet flying in front of the incoming attack. The arrow flashed like lightning across the plain. In an instant, it had embedded itself deep in the final puppet's neck. Deidara saw the golden tip burst through the other side and shuddered faintly.

_Such a lethal weapon -!_

Even as he watched, the sound ninja reloaded his bow. Sasori's puppet clattered to the ground, worthless. The sound ninja grinned coldly.

There was nothing left to stop him. Heart pounding, Deidara could only stare as he took aim…

Straight for his danna.

To be continued...

---

Cliffie! Yes, I know - I am eviler than Evil Tobi. ^.^

Strange fact - the more I like a character, the more I torture them in my stories... Weird, huh? Sorry, Dei - you know it's 'cause I luv you ;)

Please review!


	10. Chapter 9

**Angel's Wings**

Jedi Goat

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

---

**Chapter 9**

Sasori cursed his luck. The sound ninja should have been easy to take down – they were, after all, nothing compared to the Akatsuki. But with the curse mark jutsu increasing their abilities and this pest's particular style, they were giving him and Hidan a hard time.

He released his hold on his destroyed puppet's strings, reaching for the final scroll that Deidara timidly proffered. He knew there was no time. But he had to try, for his partner, for his promise.

He winced slightly; if his left arm weren't broken and dangling limply at his side, he might've had a better chance. Might have, should have… It meant nothing now.

The sound ninja held a second shaft on his tongue, cocking his bow. This was it. Sasori braced himself, watching as if in slow motion the arrow's release. The sound ninja grinned coldly, triumphant, the string of his bow snapping forward. The arrow whistled ahead, straight and steady.

Sasori knew this was the end. His mind flashed, briefly, with regret that he wouldn't get his revenge on Orochimaru. He thought of Deidara, the brat, but in the end his partner –

Something flashed at the corner of his eye. A dark shadow suddenly appeared in front of him and twin wings burst out protectively to either side of him.

_An angel?_

An unearthly scream split the air, and Sasori blinked as blood spattered across his face. He tilted his head back, staring with a mixture of shock and horror up at Deidara. His partner.

Deidara's blue eye was wide as he looked down at him, blood trickling from the corner of his mouth. He was breathing hard, face streaked with pain.

"…Danna?" He closed his eyes and his wings, which had torn free from the shoulders of his cloak, drooped. "…did I make it, danna?"

He had flung himself headlong into the arrow's path, wings spread, back to the sound ninja. Sasori could only stare, wordless in shock.

Deidara staggered, gasping, his hot breath on Sasori's face. Meanwhile, the puppet master's mind had gone numb. This couldn't be happening. Deidara… _You stupid brat!_ he thought in a sudden rage.

"Why?" He caught Deidara beneath the arm, holding him upright. "Why did you do it, brat?"

Deidara managed a crooked smile. "I had to help you, danna…un." With a final nod he slumped against him, unconscious.

Sasori stared down at his limp partner, as if in a daze seeing the shaft embedded in his back. It stabbed deep into the adjoining muscles of his right wing – mentally calculating, Sasori deemed its course, had his partner not shielded him, would have buried itself directly in his heart.

_Deidara, you saved me… You stupid brat._

Sasori forced himself to think through the cold seeping through his body, freezing him to the spot. Deidara sagged in his arms, small and impossibly pale, breath coming in shallow rasps. The wound didn't seem lethal – but then again, he'd never tended someone with wings before – would an injury to the attaching joint be that serious? It looked, however, quite deep. Sasori remembered the way the first arrow had effortlessly pierced his puppet. At such speed, perhaps only the bone of the wing had stopped it from going straight through his body.

But there was so much blood, pooling from Deidara's back and steadily dripping from his lips. In his condition, even if the wound wasn't that dire, the blood loss alone would be enough to –

Sasori forced that thought aside, pressing a hand against Deidara's cheek. He was still breathing, at least. _Hang on, brat. I didn't bring you this far for nothing._

He bit back his surging anger, focusing on the sound ninja smirking at them across the field.

_Damn it._

He was finding it hard to breathe, to focus. _He's going to pay, damn it!_

He bent, gently setting Deidara's comatose form on the ground beside him. The blond sprawled on his side among the gently waving grass, right wing crumpled beneath him. The shaft was half-buried in his back, drenched ruby red. A cluster of bloodstained creamy feathers fluttered to the ground around him. His streaming hair neatly camouflaged his face.

Sasori slowly rose to his feet, shakily clutching his broken arm. He swore the very air vibrated with his anger. He was breathing hard, his head pulsating in time with his rapid heartbeat. Through a sea of red he saw the spider ninja lie in wait, smirking.

"Nothing left to protect you," he sneered. "This is easier than taking out flies. So much for the Akatsuki." He raised his bow once more, a hardened spiral forming on his tongue.

Sasori already had his last scroll clenched in his left fist – fighting back the pain of the movement, he raised it and summoned his chakra. For an instant the scroll glowed before bursting open in a puff of smoke. Proudly his finest puppet, the Third Kazekage, loomed over them.

Sasori flicked his right fingers, settling it into a battle pose. "Now," he growled, his voice almost inaudible with rage, "you will die."

The sound ninja smirked. "I'd like to see you try." He now, too, readied a web.

Sasori didn't answer. He flung the puppet forward, faster than the spider ninja could react, and in an instant had unveiled the spinning blades on its hands. The sound ninja leaped aside, shooting his deadly net.

The puppet easily cut through the thin strands of chakra, pursuing its target. Sasori smiled darkly, seeing the panic on the opposing ninja's features.

"Now you shall see my best," he instructed, voice unnaturally cool. "The finale."  
The Kazekage bore down on him; the spider ninja jumped sideways, in midair flinging a final net over the puppet. Again, it was shredded to bits, and he fired his last arrowhead in desperation into the puppet's belly.

Yet this puppet was far stronger than any other was. Its chakra-enhanced armor was enough to take even the direct blow, and it fell back with hardly a scratch. The sound ninja regained his footing, panting, at a loss for a way to beat this fiend.

Sasori only smiled. "The end," he said, as the Kazekage's mouth dropped open to reveal a thin blade glinting with poison. A single flash of his hands and a loud scream pierced the morning air.

It was over. Sasori gave in to the sudden feeling of emptiness; his insides were left with only ashes of fiery anger. Stumbling, he fell to his knees beside his partner and instinctively reached for his wrist, checking for a pulse.

Deidara twitched faintly, his eyelids fluttering open. "…Danna?" His voice was a mere whisper.

Sasori brushed his hair back from his face. "Shush, brat." He was too tired to say much else; he summoned the remainder of his strength, ignoring his own injury for now in stead of his partner's much greater need.

Gently he pressed his right hand to his bloodied wing, summoning his chakra so that the wound began to glow with a faint green aura. "Juts hang on," he mumbled, pulling back a moment so as to give the shaft a slight tug.

Deidara whimpered; Sasori grit his teeth, noting the arrow ran deep. If he removed it now, the wound would only worsen. He laid his hand back against his heaving shoulder, healing the injury as best he could.

"I'm sorry, danna." Deidara's breathing was labored, but he somehow managed to speak. Sasori glanced sharply at his face.

"No." He bowed his head, focused on his work, teeth tightly clenched. _This was my fault, brat, entirely mine._ He coiled his fingers into a fist before setting them back against his shoulder. _I promised to protect you, and now I've nearly killed you._ He hoped vehemently, his heart pounding, that it was not so. Deidara had come so far; he couldn't lose him, not now, not ever.

Deidara closed his eyes in pain. "I wasn't…strong enough, danna…" He coughed weakly, and blood dripped into the dirt.

Sasori held him steady as he shook, unable to surmount a wave of exasperation. "Is that why you did it? Because I wouldn't let you fight?" His voice was sardonic, making Deidara flinch.

"You've got it all wrong," he mumbled, his claws sinking into the dirt. He slowly brought his hands into fists before letting them fall limply back. "It wasn't…for me. I did it for you…danna."

Sasori reeled back on his heels. It hit him, just then, how young and pale and innocent his protégé looked… _For me? _He shook his head.

"You stupid, stupid brat," he muttered, blinking hard. What was this strange feeling? Warmth, tingling distantly in his memory, slowly returned strength to his limbs. He had to keep moving. He had to protect Deidara.

He shifted into a cross-legged position, wincing as pain shot through his left arm. It was no good; the pain he could ignore, but he couldn't even move his fingers anymore. Sasori resolved to do this one-handed, but he would need help.

A quick glance across the field revealed the finish of Hidan's battle, as well. The bloodied Jashinist now made his way toward them, sheathing his weapon. He was taking his goddamn time about it as well.

"Hurry up!" he snapped loudly, already pressing his hand back against Deidara's wound. He had to stop the blood flow first, he deduced quickly. Then they could remove the shaft and bandage it.

"What do you want now, you prick?" Hidan yelled back. "I'm sick of your orders! Find this, find that, fight the ninja for me!"

Sasori had no time for this now. "Get over here before I lose my patience," he seethed. Hidan said nothing but resorted to a glower as he quickened his pace. Sasori's temper was perhaps the scariest in the Akatsuki.

"Hold his shoulder steady," Sasori ordered when Hidan stood over them, mouth open to retort in shock. He closed it with a growl, crouching beside them. As he obediently grasped Deidara's shoulder, Sasori focused on closing up the wound.

"Do I even want to know what happened now?" he sighed noisily. "I told you, the kid's got something of a death wish."

"Leave my partner alone." Sasori sounded more tired now than angry.

Hidan looked about to continue on his rampage, but wisely, perhaps, he decided to remain silent. He glanced sideways at Deidara's pale face, flecked with blood. His eyes were barely open as he struggled to remain conscious.

"Kid, you still with us?"

"U-un," he mumbled shakily, managing a small jerky nod and half-smile. "It takes more than that to do me in, un." He coughed, spitting out blood.

"Hidan." Sasori didn't look up from his work. "Do you still have the extra bandages?"

"Left them with the supplies a while back." He jerked a hand in the direction of where the sound ninja had first attacked them.

"Then will you get them?" Sasori snapped irritably.

"Of course, Sasori-no-_danna_," he said sarcastically, getting roughly to his feet. He paused, almost as if he were reconsidering his words as he glanced over Deidara's motionless form.

"Just hurry," Sasori mumbled with a sigh. The jab stung, but not in the way Hidan intended. It should have been Deidara joking with him, poking at his authority.

He was, in a way. He always had to have that extra attention. Sasori had been fully prepared to take the hit, to sacrifice himself for his younger companion. But Deidara had once again undermined his authority, and now…

Deidara stirred weakly. "Danna…are you mad at me?"  
There he was, throwing him off-guard again. Sasori smiled weakly at the trivial thought. "No, brat. Don't worry yourself." He reached over, briefly skimming his cheek with bloodstained fingers. "Everything will be fine." _I promised._

Deidara smiled faintly, eyes closing. "I know."

His partner trusted him to do what was right. Sasori would do everything in his power to make it so. The brat had saved him, after all. He smirked slightly.

He gazed down at Deidara, haloed in a beam of sunlight. Orochimaru might have turned him into a raptor, but to Sasori he would always be an angel.

To be continued...

---

Aww poor Dei :( Please review?


	11. Chapter 10

**Angel's Wings**

Jedi Goat

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

Author's Note: Okay, this is my moment of shameless self-promotion: I'm writing a new story called _Shadows of Dawn_ and though it's primarily about OCs right now, it will very (very!) soon have Akatsuki, so I'd love it if you could go check it out :) (end shameless self-promotion) As always, enjoy the chapter ;)

---

**Chapter 10**

The chamber was dark, alit only by a row of candles steadily flickering lower. Their feeble glow danced off the cavernous walls, magnifying shadows. A figure hunched low in a regal chair, a rumbling chuckle emanating from his throat. His hands progressively stroked the coiled beast in his lap, his own eyes glinting an animalistic amber in the gloom.

The silhouette raised his head, aware of another penetrating his lair. "Come in," he hissed, voice high and cold.

The tall form in the doorway bowed slightly before entering; light winked off his round glasses as he moved. "My lord, I have returned from the Earth country."

"Good, good." The silhouette's eyes glinted with malice. "And our experiment? I trust you took care of my little gift."

Kabuto's smile was visible in the candlelight, even as his eyes were hidden in shadow. "A success, my lord. Unfortunately, before we could test the final stages we were – ah – interrupted. The Akatsuki retrieved the experiment and virtually destroyed our lab."

The mysterious figure tensed; his hands had stopped caressing his pet, and now clenched the edges of his chair with long nails.

"What did you say?"

"It is all under control now, my lord," Kabuto continued smoothly. "I was able to secure the documentation of our experiment, and gain insight into the Akatsuki. Your plans may proceed as predicted."

"Well done," he acquiesced, eyes narrowing. "But without the experiment – how do you suggest we proceed?"

"It was unneeded," Kabuto said dismissively. "With our current strength, penetration should be easy. You of course know the path, and the Sound Village is prepared to move."

The shadow hissed. "Fool! There was a reason I chose that particular one!"

"And I know it," Kabuto echoed coldly. "I suspected you'd react as such, and I've planned accordingly. I sent four of my best tracker ninja – using the Reanimation jutsu, of course – after the Akatsuki. They should retrieve our experiment with little difficulty. Of course," Kabuto added with a grin, "if they were to fail, that's not all awaiting our old friends."

The figure sat back, apparently satisfied. "I have taught you well. Now, go, check that everything is ready."

Kabuto bowed out, still smiling. Alone, the figure mused aloud, "I must have that experiment. However," he stroked his snake thoughtfully, "this turn of events could be to our advantage. Yesss," he hissed, leaning his pale face into the light so that his eyes glinted golden like those of a predator.

"Sasori_-no-danna_ will suffer," Orochimaru sneered.

*

"This will hurt," Sasori warned, clenching a length of white bandages. He glanced over at Hidan. "All right, pull it loose and help me bandage the wound. We've got to do it quickly before he loses too much blood."

"I got it already," Hidan grumbled, grasping the shaft embedded in Deidara's back with both hands. He had rolled back the sleeves of his robe, and now his arms were flecked with blood. He grit his teeth.

"Now!"

Hidan yanked the giant arrow back with a grunt; under Sasori's calm hand, Deidara jerked forward with a piercing scream. Hidan tossed aside the arrowhead as the deep wound, drilled through the bunched muscle of wing on his back, spewed blood.

Sasori quickly pressed bandages over the gash one-handed; Hidan helped secure them, leaving traces of blood on the pristine cloth. When the dressing was bound tight around Deidara's body, Sasori fell back, running a hand through his hair. Hidan rubbed his hands clean on his pants and sat staring down at their youngest member.

Deidara lay trembling between them, splayed on his right side. Bandages, already stained with blood, swathed his torso. His breathing was slowly returning to normal, though each rasping gasp seemed painful.

"You'll be fine now, brat," Sasori mumbled almost to himself. "Just don't try using your wings for a while. Your injury was serious, but not fatal."

Deidara gave a small nod to show he had heard. Overhead, the sun had climaxed and now began its slow downward descend. Its rays were scorching on the working Akatsuki's backs.

Hidan glanced at Sasori. "We gonna keep going?" He knew the puppet master longed to reach the Rain Village before nightfall, but with Deidara in this state, it might not be wise to push him further. If it were Hidan, he would've regained his course immediately, but then again, he was immortal. The trek so far had been hard enough on the blond; their presence back home, and Hidan's in the Land of Rice Patties, was urgent, but it wasn't worth risking their mission, was it?

He looked to his elder partner, but Deidara was struggling to a sitting position. "I can walk, un," he said earnestly, face streaked with sweat. He rubbed at the dried blood on his chin.

Sasori's face was emotionless. "If you're sure, brat." He got to his feet a bit unsteadily, left arm dangling uselessly. He winced, "Pass the bandages."

Hidan threw him the leftover dressings; Sasori carefully began to wrap his arm, his right palm glowing with healing chakra.

While Sasori was occupied, Hidan helped haul Deidara to his feet. The blond didn't protest this time, fatigued beyond speech. He quavered, eyes half-closed and mouth twisted in pain, and Hidan allowed him to seize his arm for balance. He scooped up their remaining supplies in his other hand, setting off.

Deidara leaned heavily on him as they crossed the clearing, cloaks swishing through the tall grass. Sasori shadowed them, working to bandage his arm.

The trees rose to meet them, refreshingly cool and majestic. As they passed beneath their shadow, Deidara released him and took a couple careful steps on his own. Hidan watched his back: Deidara's creamy bloodstained wings were folded tight to his body, the right one hanging slightly open. He probably couldn't move that one, the way the arrow had pierced it, Hidan mused.

Nevertheless the blond stumbled ahead, determined, and he hurried to regain the lead. It would do no good if Deidara led them straight into a trap; rolling his eyes at the thought, Hidan left the brat to his mentor and stalked on ahead.

*

The forests in the Land of Rain spread thickly along the border. Sasori followed Hidan's bobbing shadow through the fading light, ducking low branches and avoiding grasping roots. He wouldn't admit his growing exhaustion, or his private appreciation that the younger ninja had taken the lead. In his distraction, he doubted he could find the way back to the village alone.

He cast a glance over his shoulder; Deidara trailed him, staggering along at a slow pace. Sasori was amazed the brat was still standing at all; he had lost a good amount of blood in the last couple hours, not to mention suffered a grievous wound below his right shoulder. If they weren't so urgently needed at the Akatsuki lair, they would have stopped long ago for the night.

Sasori glanced ahead once more, his eyes narrowing in frustration. Their communication was always vague, cautious in case of interception, yet he wished Konan could have better informed them in her letter. What new occurrence had the Leader request they rush back? Sasori was edgy with concern, not only for the Akatsuki, but for his partner as well.

Quiet dry coughing behind him only succeeded in irking him more. Deidara had been suffering like this off and on for the past several hours; he refused any aid, Sasori knew, because he didn't want to burden them further.

He growled under his breath. _Stupid brat._

A quick look back revealed Deidara now hastily rubbing his mouth on his sleeve. Sasori narrowed his eyes suspiciously but continued to walk on.

They ambled along a winding dirt trail, their pace hurried yet not overly so. Hidan cast an occasional glance back at his traveling companions, then waiting an impatient instant for them to catch up. Sasori allowed himself to lag on purpose, forgoing his pride to keep Deidara in his line of sight. The longer they walked, the farther back the blond fell; Sasori found it hard to ignore his growing worry.

_He knows his limits, _he repeatedly assured himself as the evening dragged on. _Deidara chose to continue, and I respect that decision._ Even if it wasn't what he wanted. Then again, Sasori didn't know anymore; his thoughts concerning his partner were a muddled disorder. On one hand, he wanted to see this trek through, but another part of him suffered every painful breath Deidara took.

They stopped briefly to eat upon a cluster of boulders. The rock formation rose up in an otherwise barren clearing, creating a small but rather flat overhang beneath which the ground had eroded away into a slight ditch. Plants choked the opening to the small cavern; Sasori deduced it had once been the home to some long-gone animal.

He was grateful, however, that he hadn't had to make the decision to pause. When he and Deidara had finally trudged into the clearing they found Hidan already sitting among the rocks, unwrapping what remained of their food supplies.

When Sasori cocked an eyebrow at him he only retorted, "You were taking your time, damn it. I'm hungry and I could've eaten this whole thing before you even showed up."

Deidara soundlessly sank with his back against the cold stone, breathing hard. He folded his arms over his heaving chest with the faintest flinch of pain. He nevertheless raised his head to Hidan. "Mind sharing, un?" His lopsided grin couldn't disguise the growl of his stomach, and Sasori realized with a strange feeling of guilt that they'd skived off lunch in favor of battle.

"Give the brat something to eat," he muttered, settling beside him. "His blood sugar's low after losing so much blood."

He saw the exasperated look Deidara shot him, and resisted a smile. "Danna, I'm not a kid, un," he protested. Hidan shoved a package of rice balls in his direction and he instantly quieted. Sasori rolled his eyes.

"You're too predictable, brat."

"Am not, un," he muttered around a mouthful of food.

Sasori only smiled; on the surface, maybe he was. But he was finding the brat's mind harder to read these days, and it wasn't just him. Sasori blinked and looked away; he was used to predicting everyone's actions like the movements of his puppets. Nothing could catch him off guard, but now it was happening at an alarming rate. He was losing his touch.

Hidan reluctantly offered him a share of food as well; Sasori took it, needing the rejuvenation after the lengthy task of sealing up Deidara's wounds. After splitting the supplies three ravenous ways, they were down to little more than stamina pills. _Good thing we'll be back at headquarters by tomorrow night, _Sasori reflected. _I'm not sure how long these two will last without food._ Of course, Hidan was immortal, but the Jashinist tended to get grumpy without his nourishment.

Finished his meal, the one in question stood and stretched with a yawn. "Probably a couple hours of daylight left," Hidan noted. He shot a glance in Sasori's direction. "I know you were looking forward to your cozy bed back home, but it looks like we'll have to rough it tonight." He smirked.

Sasori ignored him. "We'll walk for a while longer first," he remarked coldly. His eyes flickered sideways, but Deidara didn't react. Softer, he asked, "Think you can take it a bit longer, brat?"

Deidara huffed. "I already told you I'm fine, un."

"Words are only words," Sasori murmured under his breath. His partner might have heard, for his shoulders tensed slightly as he rose up on his knees. Head bowed, he did not answer, however, as he used the rock to heft himself to his feet.

Sasori stood as well, his left arm slung across his chest in a makeshift cast. A broken arm did not trouble him very much, but the damage had been done midway down his lower arm. He couldn't fix it until they returned to the lair, which would be soon, he hoped.

From the clearing, they set off down their trail once more as shadows lengthened on the ground around them and the sun slowly sank in the sky. Darkness would soon fall, and Sasori kept a closer eye on Deidara in fear that he would get lost. The blond was straggling a good distance behind him now.

They had barely gone a mile when Sasori heard Deidara coughing again. The sound was muffled at first – the blond had craftily brought his robes over his mouth, not wanting to worry him. But as his mad hacking continued for over a minute, Sasori turned back with a hint of irritation.

"Stop it, brat," he reprimanded before he noticed Deidara had stopped in the middle of the trail, nearly bent double. One hand was clamped over his mouth, the other clasping his chest.

"Are…you all right?" The question sounded awkward.

Deidara shook off his concern. "Coming, danna," he gasped, hurrying after him. He stumbled, continuing to cough. His palms went to his face, but not before Sasori's sharp eyes saw why.

As Deidara drew even with him, he swiftly grasped his wrists, pulling his hands back. Deidara's blue eye widened slightly and he tried to twist away.

"Brat-"

"I'm fine, danna!" he nearly yelled, hands flying to his mouth as he started coughing harshly again.

"No, you're not, brat," he murmured almost gently. Deidara tensed, but with surprising strength Sasori pulled his hands away. His worst suspicions were instantly confirmed; blood trickled from the edge of Deidara's mouth, and a quick glance at his palms revealed fresh red stains. Somewhere along their journey Deidara's coughs had stopped being dry. Now he was choking up blood.

"Brat…" Deidara lowered his head in shame.

"I'm sorry, danna."

Sasori ignored him, mind buzzing. _Damn it, this is bad. I told him not to lose any more blood! _He didn't know how long this had gone on; they should have caught it earlier and stopped before it got this bad. He had to think.

"You should sit down." His voice was firm, overriding Deidara's immediate protest. He nearly forced him down on a nearby stump and whirled to face the surrounding forest. Up ahead, Hidan's cloak was nearly out of sight.

"Hidan! Get back here!"

When the Jashinist, grumbling, returned to where they hovered, Sasori had regained some of his composure. He paced the trail, deep in thought.

"We can't go on like this," he concluded. "Deidara's only getting worse." The blond coughed quietly beside him, shaking.

"Danna…"

Sasori ignored him, turning to Hidan. "Kakuzu-san's waiting for you in the Land of Rice Patties." He knew that was the location of the Hidden Sound Village. Their undercover mission was the only thing more urgent than Leader-sama's meeting; heart thundering, Sasori wondered if it had anything to do with Orochimaru.

"I can wait," Hidan protested. "It's only a day or two more."

"If you go to the Rain Village with us, you'll only waste time in starting your mission," Sasori stated calmly. "We're still not far from the border; you can cut across now and half the travel time. You're the only one of us fit enough to do so. We'll only slow you down."

Hidan considered. "Yeah, but…" He glanced uncertainly at Deidara.

"He's my partner," Sasori said firmly. "I can handle him."

Hidan's voice dropped, his tone ironic. "Can you handle anything else?" He looked pointedly at his useless arm.

Sasori glared at him; the Jashinist, unblinking, glowered back.

"Just a couple days ago you said you wanted to be anywhere else," Sasori said, fighting to keep his voice even.

"This is different!" Hidan snarled. "I don't give a damn about you. I just don't think you should be dragging this kid anywhere when he's already half dead!"

Sasori snapped at that. "Since when do you know anything? You're always wishing _your_ partner were dead! Besides," he seethed, "I'd willingly give my own life before anyone lays a hand on him!"

Hidan looked rather taken aback by this statement, but nonetheless angry. "Stop jumping down my throat, all right? I'm just trying to fucking help." He threw his arms in the air, turning on his heel. "All right, then, damn it, I'll leave. I hope you're happy, you goddamn prick. See if I ever try helping you again."

He spat angrily at the ground and shot over his shoulder as he retreated, "Just don't blame _me_ for whatever the hell happens to you!"

To be continued...

---

Author's Note: Okay, now before you all come after me for that ending... (grabs Sasuke as human shield) Attack him instead! Yeah! (Please?)

Apologies for the anti-Sasuke moment... It's all because I love Dei, I swear!

Please review!


	12. Chapter 11

**Angel's Wings**

Jedi Goat

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

Author's Note: A bit late for a Christmas present, but here it is anyway ^.^

---

**Chapter 11**

As Hidan's shadowy figure retreated on the horizon, Sasori's previous anger burned itself out. Suddenly exhausted, he sank down on the grass beside Deidara, running a hand along his face.

"Damn it," he muttered. He half regretted his outburst; Hidan was annoying, but he had proven himself helpful over the course of their journey. Nevertheless, he had no right to criticize Sasori's authority; wasn't he the one who had coaxed Deidara back from the brink and healed his numerous injuries? To accuse him of not being able to care for his partner…

Sasori's right hand clenched into a fist. _At times, I know I've been tough on him, _he reflected, _but I'd never purposely harm the brat. Especially not now._

He raised his head. Though it was difficult, his decision was necessary. Hidan had to get to the Land of Rice Patties as swiftly as possible; Konan's letter had implied his mission was even more urgent than the meeting back at headquarters. On the other hand, Sasori and Deidara were nearly home; if they encountered rogue ninja at this point, he was still strong enough to take them down one-handed. Out of necessity, their progress was slowed to a crawl – urgent or not, Deidara came before their rendezvous at the lair.

At that thought, he glanced sideways at his partner. Miraculously, Deidara had stopped his mad coughing and was now shivering in the early evening air, surveying the forest.

"What now, danna, un?"

Sasori forced himself to a standing position. "Let's find a place to stay," he muttered, glancing around as well. "Night's coming on soon."

Sasori crouched beside him, verifying that his bandages had held and that his wound was closed. Once satisfied that his partner would last a little longer, he rose again.

Deidara didn't argue this time as Sasori helped him to his feet. His first steps were weaving, uncertain, his breath coming in short gasps. Sasori kept pace with him unquestioningly.

They retraced their steps along the dirt trail, Sasori remembering the clearing from earlier. Its rocky cavern would provide some form of shelter from the stirring wind. Deidara moved haltingly, and Sasori's sharp eye remained on his face for any indication of pain or the recommence of blood flow.

"We're nearly there," he murmured to himself. "Then you can rest, brat."

Deidara gave a small nod; almost timidly, he stretched out his arm. He grasped Sasori's right elbow, clinging to him for balance. The puppet master momentarily tensed, but seeing Deidara's bowed head and dutifully trudging step, he succumbed to a faint smile.

"I'm here, brat."

"Un."

They walked on in silence.

*

Sasori ducked his head, peering into the alcove beneath the clustered boulders. The space, nearly level to the ground, was just a foot or so shorter than him and wide enough for perhaps two people.

"In here, brat."

Deidara finally released his grip on his arm, slowly crawling into the dark cavern. Above, the boulders were splashed with orange and violet sunlight – sunset was upon them.

Sasori threw down the bag containing what was left of their supplies, awkwardly pawing through it one-handed. _There._ He set aside two tightly bound bedrolls. He didn't expect much sleep, himself, but he was tired enough to hope.

"Come help me with this, brat," he commanded, and Deidara slithered toward him. He fumbled to unfurl the tight bundles, wincing as his claws caught in the fabric. Once he had undone the bindings, it was a simple matter to flatten the bedspread.

Sasori draped the first bedroll inside the alcove, nodding to Deidara. He slid beneath the thin covering, curling onto his side with a visible wince. His injured right shoulder was exposed to the air, wing bent slightly away from his body.

He was still shivering. Sasori took pity on him and gently wrapped the second bedroll around his shoulders. Deidara's eyes flickered open.

"Danna? Aren't you going to sleep?" He tugged at the extra cover, looking guilty.

Sasori shook his head, "I can do without, brat. Besides, one of us has to keep watch." The sound ninja had already attacked once that day; a second assault would be brutal, with their unhealed injuries. Nevertheless, Sasori suspected Orochimaru wouldn't give up the hunt for his experiment that easily.

Deidara continued to stare up at him. "I can be lookout for a couple hours, un," he suggested earnestly.

"No, brat. You need the rest more than me." Closing the argument, Sasori settled outside their shelter cross-legged, facing the forest.

Dissatisfied, Deidara only made a small noise of protest before his eyelids began to fall. Huddled in the cavern he looked very small, and Sasori was once more aware of a strange feeling of warmth.

This time, alone and at ease, he was able to put a name to it. The sensation haunted his memory, far back when he had been young and surrounded by family. It came rushing back now as he gazed down at his partner, and Sasori closed his eyes, finally accepting it.

Deidara truly was an angel, one he couldn't do without. His heart told him it had always been so; it had only taken this long for him to admit it to himself. He was alone in the world except for the brat, and right now, he didn't want it any other way.

Deidara stirred faintly behind him. "_'_Night, danna."

Sasori smirked.

"Goodnight, brat."

*

Golden sunlight filtered down onto his face and he blinked slowly, drinking in the morning light. He lay still for several moments, content to listen to the gentle murmur of the forest beyond his sheltered domain. Then he shifted slightly, burrowing deeper into his warm covers.

Pain suddenly shot through his body at the movement, and he gave a muffled cry into the sheets. His chest burned; his shoulder, which he'd inadvertently jostled, screamed in agony. He twisted forward, coughing as his lungs ached for air.

In an instant he sensed someone crouching over him, pushing back his hair as warm liquid dripped from his lips. Panting, Deidara raised his head.

"…Danna?"

Sasori said nothing, only pressing a cloth to his bloody mouth. Deidara closed his eyes again, exhaustion sweeping over him.

"Brat," Sasori murmured, "if you can, please try to stop coughing." His voice had an unfamiliar note to it; Deidara forewent the effort to ponder it.

"Un," he nodded weakly. Gritting his teeth, he slid his legs from beneath the blankets and swung himself to a sitting position. His head nearly brushed the top of the cavern; Deidara wavered a moment woozily, the world spinning around him. He blinked hard, holding a hand to his face.

"…Ugh," he commented intelligently. Once he could see straight he surveyed their clearing, dappled with early-morning sunlight, before focusing on Sasori.

"We'll head back as soon as you're ready," Sasori informed him calmly. He held out a palm and Deidara caught sight of two small pills.

"Stamina pills," Sasori informed him shortly. Deidara's stomach growled; he swore the puppet master nearly smiled. "I trust you're hungry?"

Nodding, he accepted the alternative for food; at least the pills would give him energy for a couple hours. After swallowing them, Sasori passed him a canteen. Deidara drank the proffered water before unsteadily rising to his feet.

"Let's go, danna, un," he said with forced cheerfulness. Sasori frowned at him.

"Wait."

He glanced sideways at his danna in surprise; hadn't the redhead been in a rush to leave? Sasori's hazel eyes were narrowed at the edge of the clearing. His right hand was clenched.

"Danna, something wrong, un?" he asked nervously.

"Someone's coming," he growled. "Stick close to me, brat." He got to his feet, good hand reaching within his robe, for his puppets, Deidara immediately assumed. He obediently fell into step with him.

"Show yourselves," Sasori growled, taking a step forward. He radiated power; Deidara, struggling to keep his breath steady as his heart pounded, searched the surrounding woods.

Their only warning was the faintest whistle on the wind; Sasori tensed and a kunai flashed in his hand. Three glistening senbon fell to the grass in front of him.

A flicker of shadow made Deidara glance quickly upward. A masked figure perched in a tree high above them, robes flapping in the breeze. Three more needles were pinched between his fingers. Meanwhile, three more masked ninja slowly traversed the clearing toward them. Their faces were disguised by their animalistic camouflage; eyeing the fearsome markings on their masks, Deidara felt a shiver of fear.

"Ninja hunters," Sasori growled under his breath. "They must've been tracking us."

Deidara nodded faintly; he knew the masked warriors to be highly trained in assassination and disposal of their victims. He began to feel rather ill. "Danna…"

In one swift motion Sasori flung the kunai at the ninja in the tree; he dropped smoothly to the ground below with almost feline reflexes. With a short "Hn," Sasori withdrew instead a scroll, holding it in front of him.

"Listen, brat," he murmured, "I can distract them long enough for you to run. I'll deal with them and catch up in a minute."

Deidara shook his head vehemently, taking a step back. "Danna, I won't leave you!"

"You'll know you'll only get in the way in a fight," he said through his teeth. "Get out of here now, brat."

"But, danna-!"

"Go," he snapped, leaving no room for further argument. Deidara regarded him wide-eyed. _Danna… _He surfaced with a strained smile and a small nod.

"Got it, un."

As the ninja hunters advanced, Sasori flourished his scroll. For a moment, a thick cloud of smoke ensconced the clearing.

Deidara knew this was his only opening. He whirled, sprinting blindly for where he knew the edge of the clearing was. His muscles protested the sudden burst of speed, but he ignored the pain and focused instead on searching out the right path.

His sharpened golden eye caught the part in the trees and he bolted for his only escape route.

He passed the first wide trees, the branches scraping his bare arms – he'd abandoned his cloak earlier that morning with their forgotten bedrolls – but refused to look back.

He ran on, stumbling and gasping. He pressed a hand to his ribs, feeling his chest flame painfully with every intake of breath. He coughed, eyes tearing, but then clamped his mouth shut in denial of the pain. He had to be strong. For his danna.

Deidara raced onward, after a mile or so staggering off the path and nearly falling against a tree, gasping for breath. One shaky hand clutched the bark as he lowered himself to a crouch. Blearily he surveyed the path behind him, golden eye scoring the trees. He could sense no one following him; satisfied with that analysis, he closed his eyes and lowered his head onto his knees.

He huddled there a moment, toiling to control his rasping breathing. His chest hurt, everything hurt; it was all he could do not to cry out in pain. He gingerly reached around to his right shoulder, applying pressure. As he relieved some of the pain of his wound, he experimentally twitched his wing and bit down on his lip at the sudden jabbing sting.

Deidara closed his eyes, taking a slow breath. _Inhale, exhale._ He winced, gently releasing his shoulder.

He leaned back against the tree, bark digging into his back and folded wings. He cast his eyes again in the direction he had came – he was far enough from the path so as not to be seen, but from this angle could perceive any approaching ninja.

The forest was tranquil around him. The faintest breath of wind stirred the surrounding trees, rustling the leaves. Tiny creatures could be heard carousing in the treetops. But the overall silence only accentuated his pounding heartbeat.

_Danna…_

Deidara was still partially in shock; he had never run from a fight, but at Sasori's word he had. He knew he was weakened, he knew he had no jutsu – and yet he felt, as the truth sunk in, impossibly guilty. He knew the ninja hunters to be a ruthless sort, and his mind buzzed with worry. _Sasori-no-danna…you promised to come back, un._ His clawed hands coiled into fists at the thought.

To distract himself he dug into his pocket, removing a clay figure. He blinked; the first one his fingers selected was that unfamiliar bird.

Deidara clenched his hand around it. _I can't stand this any longer, un,_ he thought, determined. His mind raced, calculating the amount of clay he had… Maybe, it could work, if he could only manage it…

He rose shakily to his feet, expression set. _This art is for you, danna!_

To be continued...

---

Author's Note: Another cliffie... :P It's far from over now...

Please review!


	13. Chapter 12

**Angel's Wings**

Jedi Goat

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

Author's Note: Eee! Shippuden's out in English dub - and the best part - Deidara's voice is awesome!! *obsessive fangirl moment* I mean, when I first heard it, I was like "This is so not what I was expecting", but then it just...clicked, you know? XD

---

**Chapter 12**

Sasori's arm flashed, too fast for the normal eye to track, as he directed his puppet into battle. His teeth were gritted with concentration; the four hunter ninja streaked about the clearing, narrowly evading each of his assaults. Occasionally one would rush nearer and he would have to react quickly to force them back.

_I knew these guys were strong, but this is ridiculous!_ Sasori growled under his breath, pulling his arm sideways. He refused to believe he was in trouble; after all, one of the proud Akatsuki would not fall, not even to these assassins. On any other day, he could have probably defeated them with ease; but without the use of his left hand, he was disadvantaged in any fight.

Things would be easier if he at least had another couple of puppets; with his skills, he could manage control of one with each finger. However, the time it took to retrieve another scroll left him open to counterattack, and the hunters swiftly moved in, giving him no chance to prepare an extra pawn.

He narrowed his eyes. _The brat's probably worried by now,_ he mused. _I've got to finish this quickly before he does something stupid._ The thought was driven from his mind as one hunter ninja sent senbon flying for his head; he dodged, diving sideways as he flicked his puppet forward in a counterattack.

Sasori landed on his injured side and winced as pain shot up his arm. He gave no thought to the pain, however; he was already rolling out of the way of another attack, a glistening trail of needles where he had been a second ago.

He felt bushes rustle at his back and knew he was up against the boulders and its hidden cavern. Still holding off the ninja with his rapidly moving puppet, he did some swift calculations. If he could create a large enough distraction, he could then hide inside and summon the rest of his puppets.

Determined, he flicked his fingers. The puppet's maw dropped open and a steady cloud of dark smoke filtered into the clearing, enveloping the surprised ninja.

Sasori acted instantly; he wriggled soundlessly backward into sheltered darkness. He raised himself to a crouch, hand reaching to an inner pocket.

_I'll use the Third,_ he resolved, scroll already in his fist as an explosion rocked the clearing. Startled, he grasped the rocky wall to steady himself as shocked cries rose up outside. Sasori's eyes narrowed.

He knew those explosions.

Hardly daring to believe it, he shifted and peered through a gap in the leaves. The four ninja wheeled about in the center of the clearing, weapons at hand, searching the surrounding trees for their attacker. A few feet away, a large hollow in the ground still smoked from impact. His puppet stood motionlessly nearby.

Sasori inconspicuously readied his puppet for attack, watching the scene impassively. From this angle, he, too, was blind to their assailant. He knew, internally cursing the brat for his disobedience, that it could only be Deidara. No one else would have come to his recourse.

Though he simmered with rage, Sasori contented to only observe: the brat, stupid as he was, wouldn't barge in without some sort of plan. And if he didn't happen to have one, well… Sasori was still there.

_Stupid, stupid brat,_ Sasori cursed to himself. Didn't he know when enough was enough? As Hidan had said – Sasori reluctantly admitted he had been partially right – the kid was virtually half-dead. _What would Hidan say now,_ Sasori wondered with a twisted smile. _I'm making him fight for me. _Deidara didn't have the strength or the jutsu to take on the ninja hunters now.

_And yet…_

He _had_ set off that explosion, hadn't he? The noise of the blast still resounded in Sasori's ears. He scanned the clearing, haunted by the strangest feeling. Presently, he would watch; the brat had come back to him and now, maybe, he would actually manage it.

Despite himself, Sasori smiled. _Bring me another surprise, brat. I'm waiting._

*

Deidara slumped back against a tree, gasping; from his vantage, using his golden eye, he could perceive the ninjas whirling in surprise. For a moment, a dusty cloud shrouded the clearing. As the blast dispersed, the ninjas stalked their terrain, weapons glittering in their hands.

His excellent eye now swiftly scanned the clearing, but yielded no familiar redhead. Deidara did note the presence of a lone puppet, however, and was assured his danna had taken refuge close by.

Deidara closed his eyes briefly, taking a deep breath. _Phase one complete, un._ Grinning faintly he pushed himself to his feet, rummaging for another clay projectile.

He withdrew a hawk from his pocket, carefully crawling the length of the high branch where he perched. Balanced precariously on the tip of his lookout, he lifted the clay bird up on an extended palm. He raised his other hand in a sign.

Silently the bird trembled, his chakra running through it. Then it took to the air on miniature wings, flapping lopsidedly down to the clearing far below.

As the bird came into sight of the hunter ninjas, they swiftly targeted it with their flying needles. Deidara smirked to himself.

_That won't do you any good, un._ He suppressed a momentary wave of pain, grimacing as he fell back against the tree trunk. Breathing hard, he fought off the sudden sickness. The use of his chakra, when he was already injured, made him lightheaded. He struggled to focus.

_I have to do this, un, even if it takes the last of my strength -!_

Nodding in determination, he allowed the bird to evade the next wave of senbon. A final shot came at it point-blank; grinning despite himself, Deidara sent the bird diving at it head-on.

_Art…is a blast!_

The explosion made his current perch vibrate as a shock wave shook the trees surrounding the area. Down below, one of the ninjas fell limply to the ground; the others leaped away from the blast, rolling to their feet.

Deidara retrieved three more clay birds from his pocket. _Let's see how they like this, un!_

*

Sasori watched from the shelter of the bushes as a second detonation shook the clearing. The hunter ninjas barely had time to recover; three more birds darted down from the sky, wings folded to their sides. This time an even larger explosion followed; above him, the rocky ledge wobbled precariously, and dust filtered into his hair.

When the air finally cleared, the three remaining ninjas regained their footing, rather worse for wear. One whirled, aiming a set of flashing senbon into the trees.

_Damn, they found him!_ Sasori thought with a jolt, cursing his inaction. He jerked his arm, sending his puppet whipping forward. Its bladed arms glinted as it descended on its prey.

But the hunter ninjas were too fast; they sprang out of the way, one raising his hands in a jutsu.

As the ninjas landed, the air around them was suddenly cluttered with falling clay creatures. They spun about in shock; Sasori managed a small smile of relief before he yanked his puppet away from the danger.

The very air rung with the resulting explosion; a dense fog of dirt and leaves rose up, momentarily blinding him. Sasori flung his arm over his face, squinting against the sudden gale. The shock wave made him reel back.

_Good job, brat,_ he observed as the dust began to settle. The four would-be assassins lay in the clearing, stunned or worse. Sasori shifted back into position, smirking faintly.

His eyes narrowed – unexpectedly, the ninjas' bodies disappeared in a puff of smoke. _Doppelgangers,_ he thought automatically. _They're still around here somewhere._ Warily, his eyes searched the surrounding trees; now that they knew they were targeted, the hunters would be more cautious in concealing themselves.

The bushes across from his viewpoint rustled, and Sasori tensed. His eyes narrowed further upon seeing Deidara stumble into the clearing, panting, one hand shakily clutching his bloodstained right shoulder – Sasori's sharp eyes caught the points of senbon embedded in it. In the other hand he clenched a final clay figure – probably the only one left, considering his impressive assault.

Sasori surged onto his knees, but made no sound though his mind screamed in fury. _You stupid brat, you're right in the open!_

Shadows flashed at the edges of his vision; Sasori quickly swung his puppet forward defensively, but was too late. The four ninjas, battered but triumphant, surrounded his partner. Deidara regarded them with wide-eyed shock as one pressed a kunai to his throat.

"The master will be pleased," he hissed. "Cooperate, and you just might live to see another day."

Deidara reeled, but the ninja swiftly signed an earth jutsu. Thickened roots burst up from the ground, encircling the captive's torso and tightening. Deidara struggled, coughing as the roots crushed him.

Sasori's mind raced. _You stupid, stupid -! _He had to do something. He cast about for ideas; if he attacked directly, the hunters would only harm Deidara. He needed a plan, and fast.

He sensed a presence nearby, tensing and clasping the scroll already in his fist. His eyes flickered sideways, to the bushes close by surrounding the clearing, and did a double take. Opposite from the hunter ninjas, hidden by the upright rock formation, a familiar blond now carefully slithered toward him, plastered to the ground.

Deidara smiled in recognition – Sasori realized he must have been using his predator's eye to see him. He turned, scrutinizing the other Deidara at the edge of the clearing.

His partner reached him and crawled beneath the bushes. "Hey, danna," he whispered, eye unusually bright. He caught his current line of sight and grinned, "That's a suicidal bombing clone. We should get out of here, un."

Sasori nodded curtly, forgoing comment for now. He gave one last command to his puppet before releasing the hold of his chakra strings; a thick cloud of smoke obscured the clearing.

Deidara shot out of the bushes in front of him, a shadow in the fog; Sasori followed him closely, listening to his first stumbling footsteps before he broke into a run for the forest. There was silence over their heavy breathing and harried footsteps; it seemed they had lost their pursuers in the smog.

After a moment, they could see again. Trees rose broadly on either side, branches whipping past as Deidara weaved between them. He was breathing harshly, the bandages on his right side red with blood, but Sasori sensed in him a bright exuberance. He had, after all, waited a long time for this.

"We've got to get to the river up ahead," Deidara panted over his shoulder. "That's the range of the explosion, un."

Sasori nodded, impressed; Deidara had planned all this, expecting to save him. He wryly commented, _And I thought I was supposed to protect him._ Despite himself, he smiled slightly.

"Good thinking, brat."

Deidara glanced back at him, taken aback at the praise. He had no time for comment, however, as a blast of noise reached them.

"That's it, un! Run!" Deidara yelled, swiftly tugging at his arm. Sasori didn't need the warning; he increased his pace, his partner gasping alongside him.

The Akatsuki ran, blundering through the trees and ignoring the branches slapping at their exposed faces. Sasori's eyes searched the surroundings urgently.

_A river, a river… How far can it be, damn it?!_

Deidara was falling behind again, he sensed. A wall of hot air was at their backs; Sasori cursed vehemently, searching, searching.

His eyes went wide at the glint of blue on the horizon – then he yelled as his feet went flying over an exposed root.

The ground rose to meet him. Unable to catch himself one-handed, Sasori braced himself but still grimaced at the stabbing twinge as he landed on his unhealed arm. He grunted, putting out a hand to push himself back up.

"Danna!" Deidara screamed, turning back to help him.

They were too slow, he knew. And the water was just ahead. Sasori cursed his luck, gritting his teeth as he got to his knees.

"Go, brat!" he yelled, "keep running!" He knew it was futile; Deidara's face was set with determination as he reached him and grasped his right arm.

"I'm not leaving you, danna, un!"

The explosion was right at their heels, the heat roiling over them like a gigantic wave. Sasori could see the wall of smoke descending on them; he narrowed his eyes against the high temperature, knowing they didn't have a chance, not against that…

Deidara heaved him to his feet, grasping him around the middle. "Come on, danna!" He took a staggering step forward, pulling Sasori along with him. Deidara's face shone with perspiration; his breathing was shallow, uneven, but he was still trying with all his might to outrun his own explosion.

Sasori raised his head, about to speak, but coughed instead in the smoke. Through watery eyes, he saw Deidara clench his teeth. Claws bit into his sides, a distant prick of pain.

"Hang on, danna, un!" Deidara yelled, taking another stumbling step forward. Sasori saw the ground approach and braced himself for impact; Deidara's grip on him tightened as his feet left the ground.

A rush of air passed over his head, and he thought at first it to be the explosion; but then he glanced up and saw, to his amazement, twin creamy wings unfurl from Deidara's back. Stretched to either side of him, his muscles beat powerfully against the air, the sound whistling in Sasori's ears. They rose a couple feet in the air.

Wordless, Sasori could only stare upward. Deidara's mouth twisted with pain as he struggled to bring them higher, wings pulsating against the wind. With every forceful thrust, they rose a foot or so higher, Deidara's chest heaving with the effort. He coughed once, warm blood spattering against Sasori's cheek.

His grip remained firm on his danna, however, as he steadily carried him over the tree line. Over his shoulder, Sasori could see smoke coiling upward to catch them; but also, down below, glistened a winding river. Deidara banked toward it, flapping desperately.

They were flying. The wind roared in their ears as the explosion echoed behind them, its heat scorching their skin. Deidara strained his wings, struggling to bring them even higher; his claws dug into Sasori's sides and the redhead was distantly aware of how much more difficult his burden made the flight.

Despite Deidara's best efforts, they began to angle downward over the stream. The water passed nearly close enough to touch below their feet; the spray misted over their sandals. Then the ground came rushing up to them, tree branches grasping for robes and hair.

Deidara brought them a few final feverish feet before landing. He flared his wings to slow them; his clawed feet hit the ground first and he stumbled at the impact. Thoroughly exhausted and unbalanced, he plunged forward, his grip slipping on his danna. At the last second he seemed to remember this and twisted sideways, instead landing hard on his back with Sasori sprawled on his chest.

Gasping for breath, the two lay in silent shock for a moment, absorbing the simple fact that they had survived. Closing his eyes, Sasori allowed the smallest of smiles.

_You did it, brat. I don't think anything can surprise me ever again._

To be continued...

---

Ha ha, been waiting to write that since chapter 1 ;) Please review!


	14. Chapter 13

**Angel's Wings**

Jedi Goat

Disclaimer: Characters are not mine. I'm just borrowing them without returning them... XD

Author's Note: Dun dun dun dun dun! I have returned! *crickets chirp* ...Yeah. Anyway. My semester is evil, so future updates may be erratic - my apologies ahead of time!

---

**Chapter 13**

As he regained some sort of control over his racing heart, Sasori slowly sat up and surveyed their surroundings. Beyond the river, they were ever closer to the Akatsuki lair. The trees grew sparser around them, tall grass sprouting at their feet. The sky was clearly visible above, bright blue and with the midday sun directly overhead.

He cast his gaze at his partner, lying in the grass beside him. Deidara's eyes were shut, his chest heaving as he gasped for air. His hands trembled at his sides, his wings splayed wide.

Sasori bent over him. "Brat?"

"Un." Deidara opened a tired eye, lips twitching at a grin. "…I told you, danna…" Sasori, a foot away, had to lean closer to hear him.

Deidara coughed roughly, wincing. He slowly raised a hand, rubbing at the blood trickling from his mouth. He could barely move; _He's overused his chakra,_ Sasori realized immediately.

"…I told you…" Deidara continued, still smiling slightly, "…I could fly."

His body shook with his next raking coughs; Sasori helped him to a sitting position, and he leaned heavily against the puppet master's right shoulder. He held the boy tightly as he continued to cough, hands over his mouth.

"Easy, brat," Sasori murmured as his own heart lurched in pain. _Brat, you risked everything…for me._

The blond coughed violently, blood dripping between his fingers. Deidara nearly doubled over, Sasori holding him steady.

"Easy," he repeated, speaking to calm him, though he doubted Deidara could still hear him anyway. "Just breathe, brat, breathe for me."

Deidara took a shaky breath compliantly, and to Sasori's relief lowered his hands from his face. He rubbed his bloodstained palms in the grass, eyes unfocused.

"You should rest," Sasori continued quietly. "You've done more than enough, brat." His fingers closed on his partner's arm gently, a silent thank you.

Deidara, flinching with the effort, gradually pulled his wings back to his body. His right wing hung crooked; not quite closed. When he was finished, Deidara slumped back against his support, head leaning against Sasori's neck. His breath brushed the puppet master's skin lightly.

Sasori used his available hand to push aside his brat's sweaty hair. "Deidara," he began, but found no words to describe what he had seen that morning. The blond had risked everything, everything Sasori had helped him regain, for his danna's safety.

Deidara shifted slightly, burrowing against him. "Danna," he mumbled, voice softly muffled, "I'm sorry."

"What for now?" Sasori's voice betrayed exhaustion.

"That clay I used in the final explosion was yours, un."

Sasori blinked, glancing down at him. Deidara sounded genuinely worried by the matter, as if he'd be angry for such a…fleeting use of his art.

"Mine?" he inquired quietly.

"Un." Deidara nodded faintly. "That bird you made the first night, remember?"

Sasori knew, of course, to what he was referring. When Deidara had first attempted his art with his clawed hands, he had given up in despair. Sasori had taken the clay and reshaped it into a bird of his own – which he had then given back to his partner. Not long afterward, Deidara had feverishly returned to work, the result of which he had seen today.

He chuckled despite himself, gently cradling his partner. "It was well worth it, brat, believe me." Just seeing Deidara act like himself again made him proud, though he would never admit it aloud.

The blond still looked concerned, and he added decisively, "I'll make you another one, brat, if you'd like."

"But, danna, I used up all my clay," he murmured, protesting.

"We can get more at the lair," Sasori assured him. "You have some stashed away somewhere, don't you?"

"Yeah. Un," Deidara smiled weakly. He looked so small, so angelic. "…and danna?"

"Hn?"

"I'll make you something, too," Deidara whispered, closing his eyes.

Sasori gazed down at his sleeping partner, allowing a small smile. "I'll look forward to it."

As Deidara's thin breathing evened out and he slept huddled against his shoulder, Sasori's smile faded.

_Brat, you'd better last until then._

*

The afternoon passed as they rested in the sunlit clearing. Sasori leaned against a tree, half hidden in shadow, his protégé sound asleep against him. Sasori wouldn't allow himself that pleasure, not with the ninja assassins so recently in his mind. A kunai glinted in his good hand, his hazel eyes constantly scanning the surroundings. Periodically his gaze would fall to the blond snuggled against his chest, half assuring himself that he was still breathing. His stomach twisted with the strangest feeling of worry, the feeling irritatingly prickling at the edge of his mind. He couldn't abandon his fear of losing his partner, his partner who'd twice saved his life now.

Sasori experimentally rolled his neck with a sigh, wincing at the stiffness in his joints. They had been crouched here a long time; how long, he was not exactly sure. The sun streaked downward in the sky, painting a splashed canvas of orange and red. Deidara would have liked it.

To keep himself awake, Sasori mulled over their situation. In their rush to escape the hunter ninja, they had abandoned their remaining supplies; now all they had to survive on was what he had on his person – he deemed Deidara wasn't carrying anything, since even his clay was gone now. Were they to face more enemies, they would be in trouble.

Sasori determined he had a few days' worth of stamina pills left, several puppets, and some limited medical supplies. As for water, he had three-quarters of a canteen remaining; enough for him alone, but he would have to drink sparingly to share with Deidara. Their journey would be less than a day, normally. Sasori estimated it would take them at least double now, not counting their current recovery time.

All in all, it was a rather bleak venture. Sasori growled faintly under his breath, shifting into a more comfortable position. Deidara stirred in his sleep and Sasori gently placed his head back in the hollow between his shoulder and his neck. He continued to hold his hand at the base of his head, supporting him.

There was still the whole matter of his injuries, which Sasori pondered at length. Deidara's bruises and cuts had nearly healed since his rescue – on the other hand, he had been only getting worse since the run-in with the sound ninja. The wound to his shoulder was deep – Sasori was amazed he had been able to fly at all with his right wing in such a state. Nevertheless, it had cost him, and now he was suffering incredible pain to his chest and lungs.

And yet, Sasori mused, it _hadn't _started after the fight. Deidara had been coughing ever since they brought him back from Orochimaru. It had only worsened after his wound. Its source was unexplained – the sound scientists hadn't messed with his internal organs, as far as he knew, and it was far too much to be simply caused by stress…

Suddenly it hit him. Only one change proved close enough to his torso to have an effect on such a grand scale, precipitated by his injury in battle. The sound ninja, knowingly or not, had caused his pain in their experiments.

His wings.

Sasori eyed the creamy appendages poking from the back of Deidara's cloak, a strangely bitter taste coming to his mouth. Deidara mourned the loss of his extra mouths, struggled with his new claws and eye, but his wings… He loved his wings.

Denying his conclusion, Sasori went over a mental analysis of anatomy. He guessed his wings had to be attached somehow to the muscle structures in his back and shoulders, to be able to move them so easily. It was possible – and, considering his condition, quite likely – that in installing his wings the sound ninja had endangered his internal organs.

It seemed a likely link; every time Deidara maneuvered his wings, his coughing worsened. To be now coughing up blood quite frequently, there had to be some in his lungs. The wound from the arrowshaft that had pierced through his wing muscles; it was possible its tip had punctured his lung. It made sense; and for the wing joint to be so close to the lung in the first place, the vigorous motion of the muscles could irritate it…

Sasori shifted slightly for a better view of Deidara's back, mentally measuring. Now that he thought of it, it made perfect sense. His pain was caused by the motion of his wings; his injury only worsened matters.

_I have to tell him to stop using his wings,_ he decided, heart pounding. _If it's not already too late –_ He forced that thought aside. No. He wouldn't let that happen. Not to his partner.

Sasori sighed bitterly, regarding his left arm slung at his side. Damn, if it weren't for this injury, they'd probably be back at the lair now, treating Deidara properly. But since he'd been weakened in the battle with the sound ninja, Deidara had deemed it necessary to take the blow for him, and now they were both in this state.

It was terribly ironic. Deidara's wings had saved Sasori twice now, first from the sound ninja and then from the explosion, and yet the very same wings were now killing him.

Sasori cursed his helplessness; without both arms and adequate supplies, there was little he could do to help his partner, except wait and hope.

_Deidara,_ he thought, staring down at his peacefully dozing face. _If ever you could, be strong for me now. Your spirit – that boldness I always hated, brat – that's all that can save you now._

He closed his eyes to the world that was shattering around him. Puppets never cried. For the first time in many years, he wished, for the briefest instant, to be human again if only to let out his feelings.

To be continued...

---

Forgive my (lack of) medical knowledge...

I never give them a break, do I? *ducks projectile Uchihas* I'm sorry! Please review and don't hurt me?


	15. Chapter 14

**Angel's Wings**

Jedi Goat

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

Author's Note: Sorry this one took awhile. As I said last chapter, my workload is really demanding right now, and it's sapping away my energy and muse... :( As always, many thanks and hugs to my beta, Dancing Roses and Sunny Rain, for encouraging me! ^.^

I've been debating this chapter for a while... I don't like it too much, but frankly I don't feel like rewriting it. A warning: this chapter is about as close as I'll come to writing yaoi. I didn't intend it to be, really, and maybe I'm just over-obsessing over this part... I'm personally a supporter of their platonic relationship, and that's what this story is supposed to be overall. As for this chapter, take it whatever way you prefer, but as for those who don't like yaoi, the story doesn't go any farther in that direction. Yeah. I really hope this note doesn't turn anyone away... ;_;

---

**Chapter 14**

When Deidara came to, he was first aware of the dark. He blinked slowly, his mind clearing, and he found himself lying curled in the grass. He couldn't remember how he'd gotten there, tucked into a ball on his side, his right wing draped over him like a blanket. Shadows stretched at the edges of his vision, obscuring his surroundings.

He was cold, and very alone.

Panicking, Deidara rose up on his hands and knees. "Danna!"

The motion made his head spin, and he slumped back down with a gasp. Blinking back the black spots, he strained his eyes in the darkness but saw nothing.

Then he remembered: his eye. He closed his right eye, focusing solely on the golden vision of the left. Details instantly sharpened; in the black gloom, he apperceived the stretching arms of trees around him. At the same time, however, his chest flamed with an intense reminder of pain. Hissing, he broke off and lay still in the grass, trembling.

_Danna… Where am I?_He blinked wearily, darkness pressing against his eyes. He was so tired, and yet he couldn't sleep, not without knowing where Sasori was.

He lost track of time in the silence, distantly conscious, unable to move but unwilling to give in to fatigue. He snapped fully awake at a crackle in the grass nearby.

"Danna?" he whispered again.

From the corner of his eye he caught a flicker of light. With effort, Deidara twisted around to see golden embers bursting to life. A familiar figure crouched in the firelight, rekindling the fire. Once the flames rose up at Deidara's back, warm and crackling merrily, Sasori sat back, rubbing his hand along his temples.

"You're awake, brat, are you?"

"Un," he said, submitting to a weak cough. By the light of the fire, he could see they were settled in the midst of a clearing, a cleaned area beside him where Sasori had set up the campfire. Deidara, too tired to move, only watched his danna's mechanical movements. He leaned in to the pale orange light, prodding at the flames once or twice to keep them bright. Then Sasori sat watching the flickering light through heavy lids.

It distantly occurred to him that he'd never seen his mentor exhausted. Sasori seemed even more unresponsive than usual; there were dark circles lining his eyes, and he massaged his temples frequently as though this action could somehow keep him awake. Deidara hesitantly probed him again.

"Danna…"

"Hn?" Sasori didn't look up from the fire.

Deidara regarded him a long instant, almost timidly continuing, "…I'm cold, danna."

Sasori sighed at length, rubbing his face. "I don't have a blanket, brat." His voice was sharp, and Deidara inadvertently flinched.

"Sorry, un…"  
Sasori shook his head, "I didn't mean… Never mind." His mouth twisted at a grimace. "It's been near sixty hours since I slept, brat. It's getting to my head."  
Deidara opened his mouth to protest, but Sasori swiftly cut him off. "No, don't worry about me. I've done worse." He worked his shoulders slowly, wincing.

"But, danna," he said hastily, tapering into weak coughs. Regaining his raspy breath, he continued, "You've got to keep your strength, un. I'm already useless…" He rubbed at the edge of his mouth ruefully, tasting blood.

"Don't think like that, brat." Sasori's voice was firm. "The only way you'll be useless is if you give up."

Deidara said nothing, staring up at the starless sky. His danna's words rang in his mind; Sasori-no-danna had faith in him. The thought made him smile faintly. _I'll try, danna…for you!_

A cool wind picked up, gently ruffling his long hair. Deidara turned back onto his side, hugging the ground. He shivered without his cloak, pulling his wing over him for warmth. The feathers were soft against his skin.

He coughed suddenly, nearly choking as blood was forced into his mouth. It hurt to breathe… He tilted his head to the dirt, warm liquid dripping from his lips as he struggled for air. Each time the pain took him suddenly, his chest contracting with stabbing agony.

He wanted to scream, but instead bit down hard on his lip as he curled his knees tight to his burning chest. _Danna!_

"Damn it," Sasori muttered somewhere above him, and he distantly heard water slosh over their hissing fire. Black blindness assaulted him; Deidara blinked hard, vaguely wondering what was happening.

A few moments passed in darkness. Deidara, whose harsh coughs had subsided for the moment, was drifting off once more when he sensed something graze his feathers. He raised his head blearily, hearing faint rustling behind him.

"Danna?" he mumbled inquiringly.

An arm tucked protectively around his midsection. "Just go to sleep, brat," Sasori muttered, lying at his back. "Maybe it will do both of us some good."  
Deidara allowed a small smile, nestled in warmth. "_'_Night, danna."  
"Hn."

Just as his eyes slid closed, he heard a murmured reply.

"Sleep well, brat."

*

Sasori knew they had to keep moving, even as slow and painful as it was. The longer they were out in the wilderness, the lower their chances of survival became. With their supplies dwindling dangerously and Deidara urgently needing treatment, Sasori was on edge. Unable to sleep any longer, he rose as the first streaks of light touched the sky.

He quietly shifted into a sitting position, stretching out his stiff limbs. He bit back a wince as he pulled away from his sleeping partner, trying not to jostle his injured companion. His arm was still in bad shape, but at least the couple hours of rest had returned some strength to his body.

He cast a last glance at Deidara before standing. The blond's chest rose and fell shallowly, his wings pulled tight to his body as he slept. With his features perfectly serene and faintly colored, he looked peaceful.

Sasori fought back his impatience to continue their journey, deciding to allow his partner the longest reprieve possible before again forcing the boy to face his pain. Instead, he wandered about the clearing in search of their next course, being careful not to venture too far from the brat.

With ease he found their next path; after following the trail for a little ways, he had also deemed it level enough to travel. By his mental map, they still had quite a distance to the village and their lair hidden on the outskirts. He sighed, turning back.

When he emerged into the sunlit clearing, Deidara was still sleeping. Curled near the cleared center of the field, wings and golden hair stirring gently in the breeze, he looked like an angel fallen from the heavens. Sasori settled beside him, tugging off his robe with a wince. He draped the cloak gently around his protégé's shoulders.

The sun was rising, but the wind had a chill as it ruffled his hair and exposed arms. Sasori glanced skyward with a faint frown; clouds obscured the horizon, menacingly dark.

_We should keep moving,_ he thought grimly, gazing back down at the dozing blond. _This weather won't hold up._ Sighing remorsefully, he gently shook Deidara's shoulder.

"Brat, wake up."

Blue and golden eyes fluttered open; Deidara let out a small groan. "…Tired, danna," he mumbled vaguely, burrowing under the cloak. Sasori smiled sadly.

"I know, brat. We have to go."

Deidara squinted up at him before closing his eyes once more. "Five more minutes?" he whispered hopefully.

Sasori rolled his eyes, voice hardening with barely restrained agitation. "No."

His partner rolled onto his back, hissing as pain shot through his right side. Sasori helped him to a sitting position, allowing Deidara to grip his shoulder as he then struggled to his feet.

"All right?" he murmured.

Deidara gave a jerky nod, trying to cover his sudden rasping coughs. He pushed away from Sasori, taking a weary few steps on his own. The puppet master shadowed him silently, ready to help him if needed.  
They crossed the clearing in silence, Deidara shivering in his borrowed robe – his own was long abandoned. When they reached the forest's edge, Sasori again took the lead. He strode purposefully along the trail, pace restrained, an eye on the stumbling blond beside him.

"Brat," he murmured after a moment, closing his eyes as he considered his next words. He had just recently discovered that Deidara's pain was being caused by his wings, but how should he break it to the boy? How would he tell the bull-headed brat he could no longer use them?

"Un?" Deidara made a noise of awareness, hurrying to keep pace with him.

A glance at the blond's shining face dispelled whatever phrase Sasori had mustered. "Nothing," he muttered, looking away.

Deidara normally would have pestered him into revealing his thoughts; today, however, he seemed too tired to bother. With a faint sound of disbelief he hung back, wiping his sleeve along his forehead and breathing in quick, shallow rasps.

Sasori found his voice momentarily, and spoke over his shoulder. "Just…tell me if you need to stop," he murmured uncomfortably. His partner didn't seem taken aback by his unusual consideration; Deidara simply nodded and increased his pace.

The two walked on through the forest without speaking. Sasori, as normal, had nothing to say, and Deidara hadn't the breath to spare on words. He coughed meekly in the background, each grating breath causing Sasori's chest to tighten. He hated seeing the brat suffer like this, and yet there was nothing he could do.

He slowed purposefully, Deidara staggering along behind him. The sun was rising through the entwined branches arching over their heads, but it was not warm. A cold wind sliced between the trees, the leaves chattering in its path. To Sasori, the forest's landmarks were distantly familiar. Forcing aside his distraction, he concentrated on remembering their course. The Akatsuki lair inched nearer with every step. They had already penetrated deep into the Land of Rain – the trees surrounding them were purely deciduous now – and soon, he figured, they would come upon the village.

"D-danna…"  
Sasori, pulled from his thoughts, was suddenly aware of the solitary crunch of his footsteps. He turned.

Deidara had stopped short a few feet up the path, choking out his name between heaving coughs. "Just – give me a second," he panted, struggling for breath. Sasori nodded curtly, cutting off further speech.

Closing his eyes, Deidara took a slow breath and rubbed at the blood on his face. He wavered, his wings flaring out to regain his balance.

Suddenly gasping, his hands went to his chest as he sank to his knees. "Danna!" he coughed, barely catching himself with a hand as he pitched forward. Sasori was at his side in an instant.

_Damn it-!_

He gripped Deidara's shoulders, holding him steady as he slowly regained his breath. It was worse this time, judging by the way Deidara's face twisted with pain as he leaned back heavily against him.

"Danna…it hurts…"

"I know." Sasori sighed deeply. Deidara rubbed ruefully at his ribs, grimacing, his mouth wide as he struggled for air. He coughed faintly, lurching sideways.

Sasori caught him swiftly, balancing his lolling head against his shoulder. He firmly clamped his good hand over Deidara's mouth, feeling the sickly warmth of blood oozing against his palm.

"Stop it, brat, now," he ordered.

"S-sorry-" he gasped through Sasori's fingers, eyes fluttering shut in a wave of pain.

"No, don't talk." Sasori eased his grip slightly, allowing Deidara room to breathe freely. He inhaled slowly, cautiously, both hands pressed to his chest. Scattered weak coughs pierced his attempt at steady breathing – and yet, Sasori sensed, he was calming down slightly.

"You've got to stop," he murmured, "you can't go on like this, Deidara."

The fact that Sasori had used his name, and not the usual dismissive 'brat', seemed to subdue the blond's immediate protest. Deidara only let out a faint groan, more blood trickling from the edge of his mouth.

"I'm trying, danna," he panted, nearly choking on the words.

_I know._ Sasori's gaze lingered on his sweat-streaked pale face, yet he said nothing. Deidara closed his eyes, breathing slowly. It took Sasori a moment to realize the brat was trembling; he wrapped a one-handed grip around him, firm and reassuring.

"Take your time," he murmured. "I'll wait." Sasori distantly heard his own words echo, wondering wryly at his change of demeanor. Wasn't he always the one saying,_"Don't keep me waiting" _?

_And yet…_ He couldn't pull his eyes from the struggle on Deidara's face.

He listened intently to the winged ninja's rasping breathing. There was some regularity to it now, and he in turn breathed a little easier.

_Hang in there, brat. We're nearly home._

"Danna…" Deidara whispered at length, the puppeteer narrowing his eyes as he consequentially coughed feebly.

"I thought I told you," Sasori began resolutely, breaking off as Deidara struggled to raise his head.

"D-Danna…I…" He blinked hard, swaying slightly as his breath hitched. "…danna…"

With a final choked whimper he slumped against Sasori, unconscious.

To be continued...

---

Wow. I don't think I've written something this depressing in a long time... o.O Maybe it's the mood I'm in from my insanely taxing semester. Oh noes - I don't want to be the next emo Sasuke Uchiha! O.O


	16. Chapter 15

**Angel's Wings**

Jedi Goat

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

Author's Note: Believe it or not, I'm still here. (At the moment, hiding from the wrath of my readers...) This chapter is long overdue, and I'm sorry... Please don't hurt me?

* * *

**Chapter 15**

It was dark.

His eyelids felt incredibly heavy; he couldn't summon the strength for the slightest movement. He lay still, distantly gaining awareness.

_Where…am I?_

He was stiff, cold, numb. A faraway patter buzzed at the edge of his mind, toying with his memory. Wherever he was, the floor was icy and hard. He was splayed on his back in the cold, in the dark, alone.

_Wait…light…_

A faint glow appeared before him, through his closed lids. The gentle light was pleasant and warm; feeling slowly, slowly came back to his limbs. The ache of pain was distant; used to it as he was, he focused solely on the mild glow. It, too, stirred his memory, irritatingly familiar. But he was too tired to think…

He forced his eyes open, blinking upon shapeless darkness. Even so, from the corner of his eye, he caught the flicker of light again. He turned his head.

Pain shot through him with the motion, but that, too, was distant. He squinted at the faint green aura near his chest. A silhouette bent over him, its outline barely perceivable against the darkness.

He opened his mouth, hoarsely whispering the first thing that came to mind.

"Danna?"

As if from far off he felt the faint increase of pressure on his chest, and the cheery glow intensified. His mind sparked distantly. _Healing jutsu._

"I'm right here, brat," murmured a familiar voice. Though he was hooded with shadow, it was unquestionably Sasori. Deidara's cracked lips twitched at a smile.

"What…?" he asked quietly. He left the question hanging, finding it hard enough to speak the one word.

Sasori removed his hand briefly from his chest, and the healing glow faded as he regarded him. Deidara blinked in sudden darkness, hearing his shallow breathing echo. Through his hazed mind, he heard the constant patter of noise somewhere outside their domain and put a name to it. _Rain._

He closed his eyes, listening to the faint whisper of sound. It was soothing, in a way, to escape conscious thought and allow his mind to drift. Then he heard his danna's voice, even and soft.

"You fainted, brat. I had to use my puppets to carry you to this cave." The glow of Sasori's chakra returned, flowing into his chest. Reopening his eyes, Deidara recognized a second figure looming over him. _The Third Kazekage,_ he thought distantly.

"Try not to move right now," Sasori continued. "It's a good thing you stopped when you did." He paused, his voice for an instant bitter. The emotion was gone as he resumed. "You've been bleeding internally the past day or so, primarily in your lungs. I've been healing up the damages as best I can for now."

He mulled over Sasori's words a long moment, silent. He couldn't remember too well right now; some battle, somewhere had led him to this state, probably. The many fights of his past blurred in his mind, and he was unable to separate one from the other. His clay had never failed him before; he couldn't understand how this could have possibly happened to him.

He knew there had been an explosion. Had he been caught in it? He squeezed his eyes shut, struggling to remember. He thought he had wings and had flown across the skies like an angel. Or had that only been a dream?

He didn't know how he'd been injured, but the way Sasori crouched over him now made his heart speed up as icy fear numbed his veins.

"Brat, calm down," Sasori said sharply from somewhere above. "Breathe."

Deidara sensed his breathing hastening, growing all the more shallow, his chest responding with a dull ache. He was growing dizzy, spots appearing before his eyes. He toiled to do as his danna said and control his breathing, and yet it hurt, it hurt so much…

He coughed suddenly, lurching sideways with a gasp of pain. Tears stung his eyes; he thrashed weakly, knocking aside Sasori's arm as he reached for his flaming chest.

Dimly he felt blood trickle from his lips and gagged on the coppery taste. He was breathing somehow, barely clinging to consciousness. _It can't end…not like this…_

A hand firmly pushed him onto his back. Deidara squinted through the darkness as Sasori then shuffled about, holding his head steady between his knees.

"Drink," he then implored, holding a canteen to his lips. Cool liquid seeped down his throat, and Deidara greedily swallowed until there was no more. He sensed more than heard Sasori's presence move away and resisted the urge to search him out. Instead he lay still, panting slightly, eyes closed.

A faint glow played at the edge of his vision; he felt Sasori's hand against his undulating chest. The puppet master was silent, focused on his task.

Deidara opened his eyes, summoning the strength to speak. He found his danna's shadow and whispered out to him.

"Danna…am I going to die?"

His only answer was the faint murmur of the rain pouring outside.

(-)

Hidan hated the rain. Aside from being terribly wet and cold, it impaired his vision and turned rocky surfaces into treacherously slippery footing. The worst part, however, was its annoying prevalence in the Land of Rain, his home. He marched along in Kakuzu's hulking shadow, wrapping his cloak around himself tighter as he grumbled.

Their mission – if one could call it that – in the Land of Rice Patties had been incredibly pointless. Why the hell Leader-_sama_ forced the two of them into the job was beyond him. And now, if his irritating company and annoying mission weren't enough, his lovely afternoon returning home was ruined by the rain.

_I swear, if I get a damn cold, I'll sacrifice the Leader to Jashin,_ Hidan vowed as he maneuvered down a rocky slope. He tugged at his collar, narrowing his eyes at the silhouette of his partner far ahead.

_And maybe that baka, too, for good measure._

He sighed noisily and was about to continue his course when he heard a voice call his name. One hand flying automatically to the scythe tied to his back, he whirled about at the ready.

A slight figure trudged toward him from the shadow of a nearby cave; Hidan didn't relax any when he recognized the sopping red hair and torn black robes embroidered with clouds.

He sighed.

"What do you want _now_, you prick?"

(-)

The familiarity of the Akatsuki hideout brought no comfort to him. Tense and on edge, he refused to stop for as long to report their arrival to Leader-sama. He stole immediately to the small medical ward just off from the main rooms, designed for emergencies such as this.

Ignoring the fact that he was soaked to the bone, exhausted, low on chakra and with one of his arms out of commission, Sasori rapidly checked over their medical supplies as two figures entered behind him.

Hidan immediately stalked to the first available bed, depositing the wounded ninja he had carried back to the lair. He glanced over Deidara's pale unconscious form with an inaudible mutter before retreating slightly.

Kakuzu calmly flung his drenched cloak over a nearby chair, approaching the busy puppeteer. Sasori had briskly informed him of the situation on the way over; now he rolled up his sleeves, surveying their patient.

"You'll be wanting my help, I assume," Kakuzu growled.

Sasori bit back a retort, preparing some bandages and disinfectant. Normally, he would gladly work alone; but Deidara was not one of his puppets, he was alive – barely – and urgency proved more important than his pride.

"Unfortunately, yes."

Kakuzu snorted and looked around for his own partner. "Hidan, go give Leader-sama the mission report." He strode to the bedside and stared thoughtfully down at Deidara.

Hidan huffed, his complaining ignored as he ventured out of the room. Sasori was busily gathering anything he could think of needing – his mind raced and his heart thundered with adrenaline. He had to do everything in his power to save his partner.

"They implanted wings directly in his back. Interesting," Kakuzu mused, prodding the wet feathery appendage. "But, you said, it irritated and possibly pierced his lungs…?"

"Yes," Sasori concurred, briskly moving to stand beside him. "I've healed it from the outside, but I'm not sure how long that will hold."

Kakuzu nodded thoughtfully, accepting the surgical gloves Sasori handed him. "So, then, the reason I'm here…"

"…Is to adjust the wings from the inside and patch up his lungs, exactly," Sasori concluded, unsmiling. They were both medical specialists in their day, though Kakuzu's specialty was exactly that: attaching and reattaching limbs, something he did quite frequently with Hidan as his partner.

"I'll do what I can," Kakuzu stated. "The kid's lost a lot of blood, though, and there's not much I can do about that."

Sasori nodded tightly, "I'll work on slowing the blood flow as much as possible. The surgery is up to you." He knew, in his current dismal state, this was the least he could do.

"Then let's get started, shall we?"

(-)

Hidan soon filed his mission report with Leader-sama and evaded Konan's queries about Deidara's condition. Having nothing better to do, he stalked back in the direction of the medical ward after a warm shower and changing into some dry clothing. Kakuzu-san would probably be pissed at him for getting in the way, and then would complain that he hadn't been present when he actually needed him.

Hidan rolled his eyes. _That ungrateful, blasphemous idiot._ Not to mention Kakuzu hadn't even bothered to wait for him to commence their surveillance mission, and by the time he actually showed up in the Sound village the money-loving miser was already packing up.

_So what if Orochimaru's up to something? _he fumed. The snake-lord was nothing compared to the Akatsuki – even with the Sound village backing him, they were nine times _his_ strength, weren't they? Hidan couldn't see why Leader-sama cared so bloody much.

_Then again…_ He stopped in his tracks as a thought occurred to him. Hadn't Orochimaru been the one to put Deidara in his present condition?

The possibility only succeeded in irking him. Reminded of the tiresome week he had spent with Sasori-san bossing him around, the Jashinist growled under his breath. If he ever was face-to-face with that damn snake, he would murder him, slowly and painfully. Relishing the thought, he then remembered his parting words to Sasori.

They had confronted each other over their different missions, and Sasori had oh so kindly advised him to go ahead to the Rice country. _I can take care of my partner,_ he had spat at him. And now…

Hidan paused. And now, he didn't even know what was happening. When he and Kakuzu encountered the redhead on the road back to the lair, his appeal for help had been all but that.

_Rain had fallen in sheets around them, nearly obscuring all visibility as Hidan and Kakuzu retraced their steps to the small cavern Sasori had taken shelter in. Peering into the dark depths, Hidan had perceived the still figure of a certain blond brat on the ground and raised his eyebrows._

_"What the hell happened now?" He had been tired, wet, and altogether too grumpy to listen to Sasori's explanation. The puppet master seemed to sense this as well, for his only curt order had been to Hidan, "Carry him."_

_"Wh-what?" he had spluttered. "I'm not carrying your damned brat!"_

_"Well, I can't," Sasori pointed out icily, indicating his broken arm. As Hidan immediately whirled to his own partner he continued, "And I must speak with Kakuzu-san. Do keep up."_

_Hidan had watched the two elder ninja take their leave, heads bowed against the dense onslaught of rain. He shouted a string of curses lost in the coursing water before turning grimly to his burden._

_"Stupid brat…"_

Pulled from his memory, Hidan now wondered why he couldn't have been let in on the situation. He, after all, had more to do with it than stupid Kakuzu! He had spent a full week with the blond and his irritable partner, and he wasn't about to let Sasori forget it.

Then again, Kakuzu was a medic of sorts, he mused. Though, why Deidara needed his limbs reattached was beyond him. Hidan only sighed and continued on his way.

Well, he would find out soon enough. He felt more than a little responsible for the brat after overseeing his recovery thus far; since Sasori seemed incapable of keeping him intact, _someone_ had to think of Deidara's safety. He realized he'd never known Deidara very well; over the week or so together, the crazed blond had grown on him a bit, despite his apparent death wish.

Huh, maybe the brat wasn't so bad after all, Hidan decided. After all, without him around, Leader-sama would spend a lot more of his time yelling at Hidan instead.

_Now don't die on us, stupid brat._

_To be continued..._

* * *

Please review!


	17. Chapter 16

**Angel's Wings**

Jedi Goat

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

* * *

**Chapter 16**

Hidan glanced around the pristine medical ward with little interest. The healing arts had never been very exciting for him, one who preferred destruction and mutilation. He smirked slightly, remembering all the times Kakuzu had dragged him here in pieces to stitch him back together, muttering all the while.

The ward was not overly large, but a long, narrow chamber with white-draped hospital beds at regular intervals. Various medical equipment lined the walls, while more was stored within the wood cabinets at the end of the room*. There was a small cluster of hard-backed chairs by the door. The Akatsuki, like all ninjas, on occasion needed treatment for everything from scratches to illness to mortal wounds; thus Leader-sama had the insight for them to build their own hospital unit.

The bed nearest the door was occupied. Hidan approached soundlessly, hardly able to see Deidara around the two ninja standing over him and the proud creamy wings splayed to either side of the bed.

Sasori and Kakuzu didn't even spare him a glance as he entered and hovered at their shoulders, observing the procedure with interest. The two medic-ninjas were occasionally conversing in low tones as they worked, their patient lying with his bare back to the air before them. They had slit open a section of his mid-back between the joints of his wings – the right one brutally torn open – and Hidan could see blood and muscle displayed. Kakuzu was working carefully at the area, hands stained with blood; Sasori, gritting his teeth, pressed his palms glowing with healing chakra to either side of the open wound. Hidan narrowed his eyes at him a moment, realizing with a jolt that his left arm was still broken.

_Damn, that's gotta hurt._ He admitted a sudden slight appreciation for the puppet master's loyalty. Enduring even the pain in his unhealed arm, he would do everything in his ability to help Deidara.

_That kid's lucky,_ Hidan decided, casting a dark look in his own partner's direction. _I bet Kakuzu-baka wouldn't care for _me _like this._ He'd never seen this side of Sasori before – on their joint mission, he had been lucky enough if the puppet master acknowledged his existence – and it intrigued him a bit.

_Deidara, you are one lucky brat. _Hidan corrected himself; he didn't envy the blond's various injuries and weird transformation. The kid probably didn't even realize what was going on, out cold as he was; nevertheless, Sasori really did care about his partner's well-being, and that was saying something.

Hidan shook his head, scattering his thoughts. It wasn't like it was any of his business what the other Akatsuki duos were up to. He'd only been involved in this matter in the first place due to Konan's concern over Sasori heading out alone. It had never been his idea of a weeklong mission.

He retreated to the corner, shoving aside Kakuzu's musty cloak to sit. Leaning back, he continued to survey the procedure through half-closed lids. _Wonder what happened now, though, _he remarked to himself. _Did more ninjas find them…?_ He entertained the thought for a moment; it would just be like the twosome to run into trouble after he'd left them.

A low voice broke into his thoughts, and Hidan listened absent-mindedly as Kakuzu spoke.

"He's losing too much blood, Sasori-san. I don't think it would be wise to continue."

The redhead snapped at that; his shoulders hunched as he bent over Deidara's back, his bloodstained hands glowing with healing chakra. "This is our only chance. We can't stop now."

Sasori's raised voice had an edge to it. Hidan started at his sudden display of emotion, leaning forward for a better view of whatever they were doing. An icy numbness worked at his insides.

_Damn, I was only kidding. I mean, the kid's not actually gonna… Is he?_ For sure, Hidan found Deidara to be an annoyance at times, like nearly everyone else at the base, but yet… How could this happen? He rose in a bit of a daze. In a situation like this, there was only one thing he could turn to for guidance…

"Where're you going?" Kakuzu growled as he turned for the door.

Hidan raised an eyebrow; he didn't think the medics had acknowledged his presence. "To do my ritual, problem with that?"

Kakuzu hadn't moved from where he worked, but Sasori's shoulders stiffened slightly. The puppet master eyed him a moment, expressionless.

"Hidan, you wouldn't happen to know your blood type, would you?"

The Jashinist snorted incredulously. "Of course I know." His eyes narrowed suspiciously. "Why?"

Kakuzu seemed to have caught on to whatever Sasori was thinking, for without even glancing up he growled, "Then tell us, baka."

Hidan sneered, "I don't see why you care so much. _I'm_ not the one lying there bleeding to death." In a barely visible flicker of movement, Sasori flinched and looked down at his still partner. Hidan had perhaps only imagined it, but it still made him regret his outburst. He glanced away, sighing noisily.

_What the hell… I hate this guy's guts, so how come I'm even here? _Irritated at his own indecision, Hidan stalked the length of the room and glared at the wall. He almost missed Sasori's next soft words.

"Our only option may be to provide a blood transfusion. Deidara is type AB. If you're compatible…"

"You want me to do it," Hidan cut him off, growling. He ran a hand through his hair, sighing. "Well, as always, I don't really have a choice. I'm type A."

"It will do." Sasori glanced quickly around the chamber before returning his gaze to Deidara's wound. "Hidan-san, neither of us can move right now, so you'll have to do this yourself." He grit his teeth as the glow of his healing chakra faltered slightly. Pressing his palms to Deidara's skin, he attempted to stem the bleeding.

"…Get yourself a bucket from the cupboard over there," he continued momentarily, inclining his head in the direction of their general supplies. "Make sure to disinfect it, and then put some blood in it."

"So, basically, you want me to cut myself," he stated wryly, crossing the room. His only answer was a low growl.

"You were going to do it anyway," Kakuzu snapped. "Finally you can put a use to that wasteful ritual of yours."

"Don't insult my practices," Hidan hissed back at him. "Jashin-sama will make you pay for your blasphemy." Kakuzu ignored him as Sasori interrupted what would have been a long argument.

"We still need to make sure it's clean before putting it in his system," he pointed out calmly. "Hidan-san, when you have enough, I'll use my jutsu on it." Hidan regarded him a moment; Sasori seemed to be struggling to keep chakra flowing steadily from his fingertips. Hidan rolled his eyes and turned away.

"Whatever…"

He flopped back down in his chair, setting the clean bucket on his knees. He fished a kunai from his pocket and set it against his right arm, just enough to feel the sharp metal dig into his skin. Closing his eyes, Hidan uttered a silent prayer for the sacrifice he was about to make, and then slashed the knife across his arm.

He drew a breath at the immediate twinge of pain; blood welled up from the long cut, slowly dripping into the bucket below. He watched the scarlet trail's progress a moment, relishing the feeling. Who would have thought he would be the one to come to Deidara's aid? No matter, blood was blood, and he would willfully spill it.

_Funny,_ he thought, smirking. _I thought I'd never see the day I performed a ritual on orders… Jashin-sama, forgive me._ He closed his eyes a moment, promising an extra ritual in recompense. The back of his mind lingered on the matter, wondering what had convinced him. Surely he felt nothing for that uptight puppet, or his own irreverent partner…

Hidan gazed over at the pale figure on the bed, his long golden locks draping his face. Something about that kid made him change his mind, twisting his insides in a strange and sickening way. He was the youngest, only seventeen and yet a part of the notorious Akatsuki. He was one of them, and yet he still lacked that haunted air of one who had seen and done many horrors; he was still so carefree, so bold, and in a way – the irony made Hidan smirk – so innocent. It was immoral for him to suffer when he had done no wrong in comparison to the rest of them.

Hidan clenched his bloody fist. Fate may hate you, kid, but we won't let you go down without a fight.

He distantly tuned back in to the commotion around the bed, his eyes entranced by the blood dripping from his arm. Sasori hadn't specified how much he needed to donate; as a pious man, Hidan decided, it would only be fair to give generously. The pool grew in the bottom of the bucket as Hidan cast a glance sideways.

Kakuzu held his arm over the open wound, the threads woven through his skin twisting with chakra. "I've reworked the attaching muscle," he reported. "You were right, Sasori-san, the lung tissue was precariously thin in some sections."

His companion only gave a short nod, focusing on keeping the area free of blood. His entire face was taut.

"The bleeding should subside after I stitch this up," Kakuzu continued in a quieter tone, as if he sensed Sasori's concern. "We've done about all we can for now." He held out his hand, thin threads leaping the gap to Deidara's wound below. Kakuzu's eyes narrowed slightly as he swiftly stitched it closed.

"Bandages, now."

Sasori nodded, pulling away his right hand to toss him the prepared roll of bandages. He awkwardly helped set them one-handed, refusing to release the hold on his chakra until everything was bound tightly. With a long breath he then drew back, cradling his left arm. Sasori twitched his fingers, wincing, before glancing over his shoulder at Hidan.

"Well? Are you finished?"

Hidan bit back a retort, instead nodding curtly. Pressing his arm to his side in an effort to slow the bleeding, he rose with his offering in hand. He caught himself on his first stumbling step, blinking back spots. _Gah… You'd think I'd be used to the blood loss by now._ Grimacing, he strode over to Sasori and shoved the bucket at him.

"Here."

Inclining his head slightly, Sasori set it down beside him. He raised his fingers in a handsign, grimacing as he maneuvered his left arm. "Stand back," he warned curtly, his palms beginning to flicker with chakra as he formed the signs, his eyes narrowed.

"Sasori-san," Kakuzu cut in, "You haven't the chakra left for the cleansing jutsu."

"Shut up!" he hissed, eyes flashing with anger. "I – will – save – him!" The glow surrounding his fingertips sputtered unsteadily and he grit his teeth, struggling to maintain it.

"Damn it…"

"Sasori-san, you've done enough for him," Kakuzu pressed quietly. "Get some rest; leave the rest to me. I will administer the blood myself."

Sasori's eyes narrowed further, but he was in no shape to protest; he lowered his hands with a sigh, clenching his shaking fists. He gazed at Deidara, muttering, "All right. But you must…inform me at any change."

Kakuzu nodded. "He will be in good hands." Swiftly he began to form handsigns, shooting over his shoulder, "Hidan, escort Sasori-san to his room." Hidan whirled, Sasori growling faintly under his breath.

"I do not need an escort."

"It's the only way you'd ever leave his side," Kakuzu chuckled faintly. "Just because Deidara-san never gives you a moment's peace is no reason to do the same."

Sasori only blinked, but the ghost of a smile flickered on his face.

It took all of Hidan's self-control not to throttle his partner then and there; however, he summoned a glare fierce enough to let Kakuzu-san know he would not let this go unnoticed. He turned on his heel, muttering a brief command to Sasori. He had nothing to say to the puppet master as they crossed the dark hall of the lair. All he ever got was trouble for his efforts; he couldn't wait until he could ditch the redhead and be alone, preferably doing that ritual he promised. The thought made him smirk slightly in anticipation, gingerly touching the unhealed slash on his arm.

Yes… It would be very painful.

He stopped wordlessly in front of a door, folding his arms and waiting for the redhead to leave his sight. Sasori didn't even acknowledge him with a glance, seemingly lost in his own thoughts. Hidan ignored him as well, only lingering long enough to ensure he wouldn't be bothered again before stalking off in the direction of his own chamber.

He thoughtfully pushed up his sleeve, examining his self-inflicted wound. It was still steadily dripping; he usually healed much quicker than this.

_And why do I feel so lightheaded?_ He shook off the thought, deciding it was only aftershock. _Seriously, it only gets this bad if I do too many sacrifices in one day…and this was nothing…_ He grimaced, putting a hand to his head as his room came into sight. Maybe he'd rest before his ritual.

His frown deepened when he noted a familiar blue-haired figure approaching from the opposite direction. "Hidan-san!" Konan called out, spotting him. "I heard Kakuzu-san and Sasori-san were in the medical unit all afternoon. Is he…all right?" A note of anxiousness marked the end of her sentence. Hidan leaned against his door with a faint growl, wishing for solitude. Why, why did everyone have to annoy him so?

"Yeah, I think so," he only replied gruffly. "But I'm no medic. Why don't you ask them yourself?" He glared through his fingers at her.

"I just-" She stopped short, eyes narrowing. "Hidan, what did you do to yourself this time?"

Hidan glanced down at his bloodstained sleeve, shrugging slightly. "Deidara needed blood, apparently. It's nothing."

"Are you sure? You look quite pale," Konan remarked, frowning at him. She reached out a hand to feel his forehead.

"Get off me!" Hidan snarled, forcing her arm away. "I'm fine, damn it!" He took a step forward, thinking his scythe might get her to back off. Just as he reached for his weapon, however, his head spun. Blinking hard at his blurring vision, he brought his hand instead to his head.

"Ugh…what…" He muttered incomprehensively, his mind whirling. What the hell's happening? I didn't lose that much blood, did I?

"Hidan?" Konan probed softly as he fell to his knees, but he didn't hear her; his mind flashed briefly back to yesterday, and he felt as though he'd been punched in the gut.

That battle two days ago against the cursed Sound ninja…his wounds were still unhealed, and he now recalled they had bled a lot until he managed to bandage them, hours later, on the way to the Land of Rice Patties…and now this…

"Shit," Hidan muttered weakly, and then everything went black.

_To be continued..._

* * *

Please review!


	18. Chapter 17

**Angel's Wings**

Jedi Goat

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

Author's Note: This story's been so depressing lately, hopefully this kind-of-sort-of comic relief chapter will lighten the mood. ^^ Again, sorry about the sluggish updates, but that's how school is.

* * *

**Chapter 17**

"Senpai? Senpai! SENPAI!"

Sasori groaned faintly, raising his head blearily from his pillow. He blinked a long moment, finally putting a name to the annoying, high-pitched buzz at the edge of his mind. He glared in the direction of the intruder to his room. "What do you want, Tobi?"

"Tobi didn't mean to wake you up, Sasori-senpai," the figure apologized, ducking his masked head. Tobi shuffled his feet in the doorway, through which bright light filtered into the otherwise dark chamber. The light, despite its intensity, hardly pierced the far corners where puppets slouched in shadow; shelves, dusty in Sasori's absence, lined the room, littered with miscellaneous parts.

Sasori squinted at his early-morning visitor, mind still half-asleep; Tobi was still chattering on obliviously. "Tobi remembered his orders from Kakuzu-senpai were to tell you if…"

"Yes? What happened?" Sasori sat up, suddenly alert. He winced; his body immediately ached with protest. His limbs were as stiff as those of a lifeless puppet; he closed his eyes at an irritating pulse in his head, a bit dizzied by the light bursting before his eyes. Everything came flooding back: the encounter with the sound ninja, Deidara's flight, the operation.

_My chakra… _He flexed his fingers, wincing as he called upon his inner reserve. Flare flickered feebly from his fingers; it would take days, at least, to recover his full chakra reserve.

Tobi seemed a bit put out at his interruption. "Well, Tobi was watching Deidara-senpai because Tobi is a good boy. He even stayed up all night watching him," Tobi added proudly.

"And?" Sasori snapped, in no mood to listen to Tobi's jabbering.

"Tobi saw Deidara-senpai was awake and Tobi ran to tell you!" he announced, clapping his hands and awaiting congratulations. "Tobi was a good boy, wasn't he?" he added anxiously after a moment passed with no reaction from his senior.

Sasori grit his teeth, forcing his feet to the ground. He stood waveringly, striding to the door. He blinked back spots at every step, struggling to keep moving in a straight line. "And you left him there, alone?" he demanded sharply.

"Yes, but Tobi-"

Sasori swore under his breath. "You're supposed to be watching him!"

"But Tobi-"

"I don't care, just shut up!" Sasori grasped the doorframe to keep himself upright, grimacing. His head throbbed, nearly blocking out thought; his limbs felt heavy as lead. _This is what I get for overusing my chakra, _he thought grimly. He had such a large reserve of chakra, it was rare for him to overexert himself like this. _This hasn't happened in years…ugh._ He staggered out into the hallway, making a mental list of medication to take after he assured his partner's safety.

"Senpai, wait!" Tobi called after him, hurrying to keep up.

_I can't believe Kakuzu left _him _in charge, _he growled to himself as he stumbled down the hall. _Damn it, he was supposed to alert me! _He mentally berated himself for sleeping through his partner's time of need; what would Deidara think now, of whom he thought invincible to such human weaknesses?

_I swear I'll make Kakuzu pay for this…or Tobi, whichever one is closest._

Walking proved difficult; his joints didn't seem to want to cooperate. Instead he shuffled along, bracing himself against the wall. In no time Tobi caught up and continued to chatter on at his side. Well used to this from his own partner, Sasori tuned him out amid his growing irritation.

"Tobi wonders why Deidara-senpai had wings. Tobi wishes he had wings, too, then he and senpai would be twins…"

Sasori closed his eyes, taking a deep breath; after summoning the last of his patience, he growled, "Tobi."

"Yes, Sasori-senpai?" Tobi snapped to attention immediately.

Sasori winced slightly, pushing off from the wall. "What time is it?"

Tobi scratched his head. "It's almost noon now, senpai. Is senpai hungry?"

Sasori glared at him. "I'm a puppet. I hardly ever eat." _Although,_ he admitted grudgingly, _I just slept for over twelve hours. Damn it._

If there was ever anything that annoyed him more than Deidara, it was Tobi; having to deal with the overzealous accomplice in his current condition was enough to push him to the edge. As he mentally convinced himself that Zetsu would _not _be pleased if he killed Tobi then and there, Sasori nearly fell against the door to the medical ward.

"Is Sasori-senpai feeling all right?" Tobi asked anxiously as he fumbled with the door. Sasori glared, hissing through his teeth.

"I've been through hell and back in the last twenty-four hours because of my damn partner. Do you _think_ I'm feeling all right?"

His sudden outburst seemed to take Tobi aback; the masked ninja rubbed his head, mumbling an apology.

Sasori let out a long breath. _It's not him, _he told himself, _I'm only mad at myself. …All right, I am mad at _him_, too. _More quietly, he asked, "How is he?"

Tobi perked. "Deidara-senpai spoke to Tobi this morning. Tobi was so surprised, Tobi thought he was dreaming… Not that Tobi was sleeping on duty, of course not!" He laughed sheepishly, hiding his hands behind his back.

Sasori regarded him impatiently. "What did he say, then?"

"Ah…" Tobi clapped his hands suddenly. "Sasori-senpai should see for himself!"

_Yes, that's what I was going to do in the first place,_ Sasori seethed impatiently, pushing the door open. He ignored the chatterbox following in his shadow; his eyes immediately sought out a familiar blond.

Deidara lay splayed in the bed where Sasori had left him so many hours ago, his hands behind his head as he contemplated the ceiling. His torso was swathed with thick bandages; his bare arms still bore the faint signs of past scars. Sasori froze in the doorway a moment, unblinkingly surveying him. His eyes swiftly scanned the state of his wounds, twice, before he allowed himself to breathe once more. He sensed Tobi squeezing past him and, as though still partially in a reverie, Sasori stiffly crossed the chamber.

Sasori's halting footsteps echoed loudly even to his own ears, and Deidara turned his head. Beneath his long bangs he managed a small smile.

"I knew you'd come, un." His voice was hoarse and cracked from disuse, but the spark in his eye was true. "Danna, what's going on here?"

Sasori shook his head slightly, a wry grin twisting at his lips. "You're feeling better, are you?"

The last he had seen of Deidara, he had been clinging to life by a thread; his appearance today was a drastic change. The blond regarded him with a puzzled frown, his eye no longer dull but inquisitive; and his breathing was nearly even, with not a trace of blood on his face. Sasori felt the weight of his own pain lighten at the revelation.

"What happened to me, danna? …All I can remember is…" His brow furrowed, and then he glanced up at Sasori with an almost embarrassed grin. "…I thought I was flying. I must have been dreaming." He rubbed his head, laughing. He suddenly winced and put a hand to his chest.

"It hurts a lot still," he grimaced, "but I don't know _why_."

While he had been talking, Tobi obediently went to fetch two chairs from the front of the room. "Tobi is a good boy," he chanted to himself as he positioned them next to Deidara's bed. Sasori hardly spared him a glance, hiding his relief as he sank into his seat.

"How long have you been awake, brat?" he inquired softly. Deidara, who had been glaring as Tobi affectionately smoothed the blankets around him, turned his gaze back on his danna.

"I don't know… A little while, I think. I heard a voice, and I thought it might've been you, but…" His narrowed glance finished his sentence for him. Sasori nodded to himself.

"Can you remember anything before that?"

Deidara thought, eyes scrunched. He shook his head after a moment. "I don't know, danna, everything's so blurry… The only clear thing I remember was that dream, un."

"Hn." Sasori regarded him impassively for a moment; then he leaned forward.

"Then perhaps this will stir your memory."

Deidara eyed him warily a moment; he couldn't deduce Sasori's intentions through his emotionless mask. The cold note in Sasori's voice was completely serious, and he didn't like it one bit.

"I trust you're well enough to sit up?" Sasori implored, to which Deidara only smirked.

"Is that it, danna? I don't think that'll help much, un."

"I asked if you were capable."

"Yeah, I think so." At Sasori's nod, Deidara lowered his hands to his sides. With a slight wince he shifted, pushing himself upward, first onto his elbows. His muscles protested the sudden motion, but he clenched his teeth, refusing to let the pain show on his face. _This is nothing,_ he told himself, _I should be able to do this!_

"Senpai?" Tobi squeaked anxiously, fidgeting in his seat. "Do you need help?"

"Shut up, Tobi, un!" he snarled, his anger sparking at the blow to his pride. _I don't need your help to sit, damn it!_ He was breathing hard, the pain in his chest tightening.

Why…does this hurt so much?

Furiously he dragged himself backward, propping his shoulders against his pillows. Deidara pulled his legs beneath him, using the pillows as leverage to raise himself up. Panting at the effort, he straightened waveringly and met Sasori's nonchalant gaze.

"Told you," he gasped, coughing weakly. He tasted blood and brought a shaking hand to his lips.

_What…?_

A steady hand pressed against his shoulder, and he again raised his eyes to Sasori. The redhead supported him wordlessly, his unblinking gaze almost intimidating.

"Deidara," he began, his voice quieter than usual; it gave him an impression of almost gentleness. "You weren't dreaming."

Deidara regarded him with his visible eye wide. "Wh-what are you talking about, un?"

He paused, sighting something from the corner of his eye. Turning his head, he saw what he had taken for another pillow had come away with him. His eye went wide and he whipped around to face Sasori.

"Danna-!"

He had wings, neatly folded against his back, but after a moment's concentration he made them majestically expand. Creamy feathers brushed against the bandages layering his back; he could almost feel the wind rustling through them as he powered through the sky…

He shook his head. It was impossible. And yet, in slow bits and pieces, his memory returned. Orochimaru. The dark confines of a dungeon. A river, Sasori's voice, and a week spent in a hotel room with his danna and Hidan.

Deidara stared at his clawed palms, the brief flashes of realization assaulting him. His dream – not a dream at all – returned to him in stunning clarity. These wings – they were a blessing, his freedom. Nevertheless he couldn't ignore the growing mystery of how he'd ended up here, in the Akatsuki medical ward, with Sasori and Tobi at his side.

He narrowed his eyes, trying to think. What had happened after his flight? He remembered the pounding terror as he and Sasori fled the hunter ninjas – and the explosion, he recalled now. That was why he had attempted to fly in the first place. They had spiraled downward in his futile attempt at landing, and then…

Cold. Dark.

Deidara shivered unconsciously, recalling his near brush with death. So much had happened – he couldn't even begin to fill in the blanks of the past, what? Day? Days? Through the blur of his memory he caught snippets of conversation, of images, seemingly random.

"Danna," he repeated, fighting to keep his voice even. "What happened?"

Sasori didn't answer right away; he surveyed Deidara's anxious face before his gaze fell to his own clenched fists. Deidara noted he seemed to have lost some of his stoic façade.

"It's been three days now since your flight," he murmured. "We had been fighting off the hunter ninjas." Deidara nodded, remembering this. "You were badly injured afterward. It's a miracle we both made it back."

Deidara's hand went to his bandaged chest, through which he could feel a long scar over his heart. Sasori shook his head at Deidara's expression.

"It wasn't from the battle, brat… You actually fought quite impressively." The soft remark made him start; Sasori-no-danna never complimented his ninjutsu. Deidara eyed him in confusion.

Sasori sighed, gingerly rubbing at his temples. "Your wings, brat."

"My-?" He twisted around, anxiously scanning the new appendages for any sign of injury.

"It's nothing visible – not now, anyway," Sasori continued quietly. "The muscles in your wings were rubbing against lung tissue, essentially deteriorating it. You pushed yourself too far when you flew…" He trailed off, watching him. After a long troubled moment he added, "Yesterday Kakuzu-san and I managed to repair the damage. They shouldn't hurt you anymore, but nevertheless, I don't want you to strain yourself.

This made a sort of sense to Deidara, who nodded, deep in thought. He remembered experiencing flashes of pain, steadily worsening; to think something so beautiful carried such a curse… He shuddered, surfacing with a smile. "I owe my life to you, danna, un…"

Sasori didn't return the look. "I should have realized sooner," he muttered. "Brat, all the pain I let you suffer…"

Deidara cut him off. "It's over now. All I can be is thankful, un." He grinned broadly, trying to reassure him. Sasori looked away.

"Hn."

Deidara wanted to say more, but the third member then jumped into the conversation. "Tobi is thankful too! Deidara-senpai is Tobi's favorite," he announced, clasping his hands together. "No offence, Sasori-senpai," he added cheerfully.

Deidara glowered. Why, of all people, did Tobi have to present himself? He was annoying, overly cheerful, had a strange obsession with irritating _him _in particular, and had absolutely no understanding of true art.

He glanced meaningfully at Sasori; the puppet master seemed to understand his silent request. Calmly he reached over, grasping Tobi's shoulder.

"The brat's had a long day already," he murmured. "We should let him rest a while."

"Oh! Tobi understands," the masked ninja concurred with a bright nod. "Tobi will take you back to your room, Sasori-senpai!"

"That won't be necessary," he cut in coldly. Deidara glanced between them, a bit puzzled, but decided this to be another one of Tobi's "charitable" offers. As Tobi got to his feet he continued to chatter aimlessly, unaware that no one was listening.

"Danna, don't leave me," Deidara mumbled as he, too, rose. "I'm not tired, really, un."

Sasori grimaced. "I know, but I am. I'll come to see you later, I promise."

"Danna…" he pleaded.

"No."

"But… I don't want to listen to _him _all day." He lowered his voice, casting a glance at Tobi's retreating back.

"I'll see if anyone else can watch you for awhile," Sasori sighed. He stood observing him a moment longer, his eyes narrowing as something occurred to him.

"Tobi!"

"Yes, senpai?" Tobi hovered in the doorway, gazing hopefully back at them.

Sasori shot over his shoulder, "Did Kakuzu-san leave any medication for him?"

"Oh!" Tobi pointed to a small collection of bottles on a nearby tray. "He left a list in case Tobi forgot. He is so nice! Tobi didn't have to use them, though, because Kakuzu-senpai said Deidara-senpai would be good until noon."

Sasori glanced at the clock; it was nearing twelve already. "Did he say if he'd come back?"

"No, Tobi doesn't think so. He said something about Hidan-senpai needing his full attention. He didn't seem too happy about it, though."

Deidara turned to Sasori. "What happened to Hidan, un?" he asked curiously.

Sasori shook his head. "You may leave now, Tobi," he concluded, reaching for the medication. "Don't think this means I'm staying," he added to Deidara warningly.

Deidara smiled, grateful enough for his presence. "Better you than Kakuzu, un."

"Hn." Sasori picked up a small slip of paper, swiftly scanning Kakuzu's instructions. "He's got you on a couple painkillers and something to replenish your blood. Shouldn't be too much trouble." He set aside the note and began measuring out large pills.

Deidara grimaced. "I have to swallow those, un?"

"Yes, brat."

"All right, let's get this over with." He shifted impatiently, eyeing the medicine with distaste.

"These will most likely make you drowsy," Sasori explained, placing the pills in his palm. "So take a rest if you can while I'm gone." Deidara nodded, forcing himself to swallow the things one by one. It felt as if they caught in his raw throat and he massaged his neck as he finished. He then noticed Sasori collecting two more pills and groaned to himself. To his surprise, however, the puppeteer quickly took the painkillers himself.

"Danna?" he questioned.

Sasori only grimaced. "I'm low on chakra after healing you, brat. It's nothing." He didn't quite believe his tense expression and distant gaze, but Deidara held his tongue. He lay back against soft pillows, struggling to keep his eyes open.

Sasori smiled slightly. "Sleep well, brat."

"'Night," Deidara mumbled, his eyelids drifting shut.

_To be continued..._

* * *

^^ Please review!


	19. Chapter 18

**Angel's Wings**

Jedi Goat

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

Author's Note: First off, I'd like to point out that, yes, I am still working on this (and all my other stories). However, come November, I'll be declaring a temporary month-long hiatus on all my fics...for those of you familiar with NaNo, you'll know why. ;)

* * *

**Chapter 18**

Silence.

The Akatsuki lair was not often loud; although the combined presence of Hidan and Kakuzu or on occasion Sasori and Deidara caused wild outbursts and lengthy arguments, it was rare for the entire lair to suffer the racket. As S-ranked criminals, they almost preferred the quiet; they worked alone, free from bustling villages and usually with a good amount of spare time in their schedule. Thus, unhurried and with little concerns for anyone outside their personal demesnes, the Akatsuki lived for the most part in silent seclusion.

Today, however, the silence grew in magnitude, almost as unnatural as a cacophony of noise. It dominated the air, cold and lifeless, nearly to the point of intimidating those who normally relished in its tranquility.

Konan raised her head from the important mission report she had been reviewing for Pein-sama, brow furrowing slightly at the eerie quiet. She sighed, tapping her pen absent-mindedly against the arm of her chair. It wasn't like them to be this quiet; yet, she knew the reason for the silence. Nearly everyone was absent from the lair; the two most boisterous of their members were holed up in silent battle with their personal pain.

She bit her lip. She knew the other, more urgent reason for their attitude; under Pein's strict orders, however, there was nothing she could do. Tense and on edge, she wished to do anything but sit with her pile of paperwork. However, she would remain loyal to him no matter the cost.

Konan squinted at the fine writing on the scroll; finding herself reading the same line three times without registering it, she raised her head once more to purposefully search out a distraction. Her eyes immediately fell on the figure lying immobile in the bed beside her. She watched him a long moment, observing the steady rise and fall of his chest and the way the hair draping his face moved as he breathed. He looked peaceful despite his grueling injuries.

Settling back, she continued to watch Deidara with a slight frown. She had yet to see him awake since Sasori brought him back from the Earth Country; as well, her information on his condition was minimal. Nevertheless, she recognized his suffering and had promised Sasori to watch over him.

Speaking of which… The puppet master wasn't in much better shape himself, having nearly drained his chakra in his effort to revive Deidara. Hidan, too, was currently unconscious, recovering from blood loss.

Konan had relayed this information to their leader, Pein-sama, with her concerns; with the three out of commission, Zetsu away on spy duty, and Itachi and Kisame far out in the Water Country, the base was at a far weaker state than usual. Pein had assured her it was nothing of importance; nevertheless, she couldn't help but worry.

She sighed, reverting her eyes to the scroll in her lap. _Land of Rice Patties… Orochimaru on the move…_ Konan scarcely scanned the next paragraph before she caught a shift of movement in the corner of her eye. Glancing surreptitiously sideways through her lengthy blue bangs, she watched Deidara roll onto his side, squinting against the afternoon light.

Paperwork forgotten, Konan observed a moment longer as he groaned and attempted to sit up. Deidara had yet to notice her presence; alone, he struggled to prop himself up against the wall. Silently Konan rose, in an instant perching beside him and helping him sit. She tucked a pillow behind his head for support, smiling as she finally released his arm.

"How are you feeling?"

Deidara blinked, turning his head and staring at her a moment as if he only now had noticed her. "Konan-san?" he murmured, brow furrowing.

She nodded politely. "Sasori-san asked me to watch you," she confided gently. "Are you feeling better now?"

Running a hand across his face, he slowly scanned the empty medical ward. He turned back to her almost expectantly. "Where's danna, un?" He leaned forward, peering about; Konan gently pushed him back, reassuring, "He's busy right now, but he promised to come by later." Deidara looked about to protest, but nodded glumly. He sighed, absent-mindedly fingering his feathers. "I'm fine, by the way, un," he mumbled.

Konan only blinked, taken aback by his sudden reply. She had little knowledge of his condition, but from what she'd gathered, Deidara had been in critical condition. He did look quite well now; however, Sasori had strictly asked her to keep him bedridden for now.

The blond, bored, examined his elongated nails thoughtfully. He clicked them together as he asked, "Can I go and see him, un?"

Konan smiled sadly. "I'm sorry, but no. You have to stay here."

"But-" He sighed, giving in. "Okay." He thought a moment longer before regarding her with a wide blue eye. "What happened to Hidan, un?"

The question was out of the blue. Konan returned the look curiously. "Why do you want to know?"

Deidara lowered his head. "I heard…he got hurt too, un."

Konan smiled at the concern in his voice. "Don't worry, he'll be fine. While you were hospitalized yesterday, he donated some of his blood to help you. After all the blood he'd lost already, it was just too much for him. He just needs a couple days of rest and he'll be recovered in no time."

Deidara, still wide-eyed, managed a nod. "He did that for me?" he wondered quietly, almost as if speaking to himself. Konan only smiled.

"That reminds me, Sasori-san left something for you."

He instantly perked. "Really? What, un?"

Konan pulled a small satchel from behind her chair, gingerly passing it to him. "He said you'd like this," she grinned. Deidara carefully took it, eyes narrowed in thought. The moment his hands touched the bag, his face brightened and he let out a cry. Quickly he fumbled to open it, spilling a lump of clay into his lap. Grinning broadly, he clawed off a section and squished it in his palm.

Konan smiled as he hastened to work, glad to see the look of intense concentration back on his face. Sasori-san had been right; the clay instantly had an effect on his mood.

"Konan-san, look!" he grinned, holding up a figure on his outstretched palm. Konan leaned in to see a small crane ready for flight.

"That's beautiful," she murmured appreciatively. She was surprised at how easily he shaped it – she hadn't missed the lack of mouths in his hands, or the long claws hooking from his fingertips.

Deidara beamed, setting it on the table beside him. He stared thoughtfully at it a moment as though remembering something; then he reached for more clay.

"I think I'll make something for danna, un," he decided aloud. Konan nodded.

"Good idea." Seeing Deidara's crane gave her an idea, and she pulled some spare paper from her pocket. Perching beside him on the bed, she formed an intricate paper crane of her own.

In comfortable silence they worked on their art together; Konan shaped origami animals as Deidara worked with clay. Their combined collection on the table grew, although Konan noticed that Deidara returned continuously to the one intended for his danna, fiddling with it or once reshaping it completely. He frowned as he regarded it – its current form a lively sparrow – and shook his head.

"It's not right, un," he mumbled, and mashed it back into a ball. Konan bit back admonishment (she had quite liked the bird) but quietly accepted his artistic tendencies. She was lucky, after all, that the clay wasn't blowing up in her face.

Deidara set aside that project for later and, after a moment's thought of chewing on his lip, took the last remaining bit of clay. He soon held up an intricate wolf with beady eyes.

"I like it," Konan commented with a smile.

He took back the creature, carefully turning it over in his hands to examine for himself. He nodded once and moved to set it on the table before hesitating. He turned to her.

"…Konan-san?"

"Hm?" She raised her head from a paper snake.

Deidara bit his lip, proffering the clay wolf. "Would you…give this to Hidan-san the next time you see him?"

Understanding, Konan nodded warmly. "Of course." She carefully took the clay creation from him, setting it on the table beside her.

With no clay remaining, Deidara returned to the shapeless creation dedicated to Sasori. He sat staring at it in his cupped palms, brow furrowed.

"Konan-san, I can't think of what to make him," he confessed, squishing the clay between his fingers. She glanced over at him, noting the desperation in his voice.

"I'm sure just about anything would be fine," she suggested. "What about a bird? You're good at those."

"But it has to be perfect, un," he protested, rolling the clay back into a ball. He grimaced at it, working to smooth over the many imperfections left by his claws. "I have to show him this is true art. I keep trying," he continued almost to himself, "but there's something wrong with it every time. I just can't…" He growled in frustration.

Konan touched his arm sympathetically. "We've been at this for hours. Let's take a break, and maybe something will come to you later."

Deidara nodded unhappily, setting the clay lump aside. "Can you show me how to make those?" he asked, pointing at the origami on the desktop. Konan smiled at his change of demeanor.

"Of course. Here, take some paper…"

(-)

Late in the afternoon, Konan remembered her waiting paperwork. She groaned, thinking of Pein's reaction if he knew she had just wasted an afternoon making origami. Nevertheless, watching Deidara happily present a folded paper owl, she couldn't help but think it was all worthwhile. Sometimes she thought they needed to slow down from the constant stream of missions and enjoy the time they had together; after all, hadn't they abandoned their villages for that much-needed freedom?

"You've got it now," she laughed, Deidara grinning at the compliment. Caught up in worries, she had nearly forgotten what laughter sounded like. Konan immediately sobered, however, remembering what lay ahead. Surely Pein had yet to tell Sasori and Deidara the news…

Deidara noted her abrupt change in demeanor, lowering the origami creature to watch her anxiously. "Konan-san?"

She shook herself out of her thoughts. "I should be heading back," she said apologetically. "It's getting late. Pein-sama probably has more work for me to do."

Deidara's face fell. "Okay, then," he answered less than enthusiastically. "Well, it was good to see you, Konan-san, un."

"My pleasure," she said warmly, rising and collecting her origami. She paused before leaving his bedside, not wanting to leave him so disappointed.

"Tell you what," she offered, "I'll see if Sasori-san can come over soon."

Instantly Deidara perked. "Thanks, Konan-san, un!" he grinned.

"And I'll take this to Hidan for you." She picked up the clay wolf before heading for the door, cloak whispering in her wake. She couldn't help but smile as she glanced once over her shoulder, seeing Deidara feverishly return to his final clay sculpture.

(-)

Deidara glanced up as the door creaked open and his smile broadened. "Danna!" he exclaimed, quickly pushing himself up off the pillows he had been lounging on. Sasori seemed to smirk faintly at his exuberance, crossing the room.

"I wish I had your recovery speed," he remarked dryly, perching on the side of the bed as Deidara scurried aside to give him room.

"What do you mean, un?" he asked curiously.

Sasori straightened tensely. "It's only been a day since your surgery, and you're already full of energy. I'm surprised you're not on your feet already." His smile had vanished, Deidara noted with puzzlement.

"Well, Konan-san wouldn't let me, un," he countered, crossing his arms and pouting. Sasori smirked at his expression.

"Just don't overdo it again, brat." His gaze wandered to the desktop lined with paper and clay animals. "You made all these?" he asked rhetorically.

Deidara nodded proudly. "Konan-san showed me how to make origami, un," he said, pointing out an owl and a crane. "They're kind of pretty, but I'd like it better if they spontaneously combusted, un."

Sasori shook his head. "I'll never understand your view of art, brat." Today, however, he didn't argue; instead he removed a sack of clay from his pocket. "Konan-san said you'd need more," he only explained.

"Thanks, un," Deidara grinned, accepting it. As he pulled out a lump of clay and began to mold it experimentally, Sasori continued to observe the art on the desk. He picked up a deformed chunk, eyebrows raised.

"And this is…?"

Deidara's eyes went wide. "N-nothing, un," he stuttered, "just some leftovers…" He nodded to reinforce the lie.

"Hn." Sasori set it back with disinterest, and Deidara breathed a quiet sigh of relief. He returned his eyes to the clay in his hands, absent-mindedly forming an eagle.

"Can I have some of that?" Sasori asked suddenly; Deidara glanced up in confusion.

"Un?"

"Some clay," Sasori repeated. "I'd like to make something."

"Uh…okay." Deidara uncertainly tossed him the remaining sack. His danna had never touched his clay in his life, scoffing at its travesty of art. Why, then…?

"I don't know if you remember," Sasori continued quietly, running the clay through his fingers. "The first night after we found you, I made you a bird."

"I blew it up," Deidara blurted; the memory came rushing back. He ducked his head apologetically. "I'm sorry, danna, I remember it now."

Sasori watched his outburst from the corner of his eye without comment. "That's what you said before," he continued as though he hadn't been interrupted. "I promised to make you another one." He raised the half-formed avian's body, eyeing it critically before making an adjustment to the shape of its chest.

Deidara observed him a moment, entranced by the oddity of the scene. Sasori may have been using an unfamiliar medium, but he worked with an air of utter seriousness and calm. He moved slowly but efficiently, unlike Deidara, who would often spend hours pondering the perfect art before a few feverish minutes of construction. His style was completely different from Deidara's – Sasori focused on the intricate details of each individual feather, whereas Deidara favored more simplistic but conspicuous aspects.

When he finally dragged his eyes away from Sasori's art, Deidara prodded at the clay he had intended as a gift for his danna. However, he couldn't find his inspiration; nothing seemed worthy of the one he wanted to appreciate his art the most. How could he demonstrate all the beauty of his art when even he couldn't create something he himself recognized as beautiful?

Deidara clenched his fists around the clay, lowering his head. Sasori glanced sideways at him.

"Something wrong, brat?"

"I haven't given you anything, danna," he mumbled, ashamed.

"No," Sasori corrected him quietly, turning his gaze back on his clay bird, "you've given me my life, twice now, brat. You are… what keeps me human." Sasori's normally even voice was heavy.

Silenced at his words, Deidara resumed fiddling with the clay. He was smiling now, though, as an idea came to him. Long moments passed in silence as they both worked; then Deidara sat fidgeting as he waited for his danna to finish, his clay creation hidden in his lap.

As if to spur his impatience, Sasori seemed to work slower as time passed; but finally he raised his head with an audible sigh. "All right, brat."

"You first, un," Deidara chimed with a grin.

Sasori rolled his eyes. "Fine, here." He held out an intricately detailed clay eagle. It was poised in mid flight, wings spread wide, beak open in a silent cry of freedom.

Deidara took it gingerly, careful of his claws; he was grinning wildly. Words couldn't express how perfectly Sasori had captured his emotions in the piece, his desire for freedom and love of challenge.

"This…it's beautiful, un," he breathed, looking across at his mentor. Sasori only nodded.

"I thought you'd like it." Behind his nonchalant façade, he offered a small smile.

"Okay, I have something for you, now, un." Deidara set aside the eagle gently, perching it at the head of the table so he could observe it from his bed. Smiling expectantly, he held out his own clay offering.

Sasori blinked. Slowly his gaze went from the clay figure to Deidara's face and back. "This is…" he began, for once at a loss for words.

"It's an angel, un!" Deidara declared happily. He proffered it to Sasori, who observed its simplistic cone body framed by spread wings with what might have been a smile.

"This, brat," he murmured appreciatively, "is art."

Deidara beamed.

_To be continued..._

* * *

Please review!


	20. Chapter 19

**Angel's Wings**

Jedi Goat

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

Author's Note: I'm baaack! For those of you curious, yes, I did finish Nano, winding up at just over 77,000 words of original fiction. :D

* * *

**Chapter 19 **

"Sasori-san, Deidara-san." Konan peered through the doorway at them. The duo looked up from their clay work; she bowed slightly. "Pein-sama wishes to see you immediately."

"The Leader wants to see us, un?" Deidara inquired curiously.

_This must be the urgent meeting Konan-san summoned us back for,_ Sasori mused, eyes narrowing slightly. He carefully set aside the clay angel before responding.

"We'll be there momentarily."

Konan nodded before disappearing from the doorway. Sasori rose heavily, ignoring the pain in his cramped limbs. His head spun a moment and he blinked roughly, regaining his bearings.

"Can you walk, brat?" he demanded with a sharper tone than intended. Deidara nodded meekly.

"I think so, un…" He slid off the bed, shakily standing. Face set, he took a step forward and stumbled. He threw out an arm as he fell, catching himself on Sasori's shoulder.

Sasori hissed as fire shot down his arm at the sudden jerk of motion. Deidara recoiled as though he'd been burned.

"S-Sorry, un," he mumbled, gasping, steadying himself against the clay-laden table nearby. His wings flared out for balance and, after a moment's recollection, he attempted to walk on his own once more.

Deidara moved haltingly, arms out in front of him, wings twitching with every step. Watching his back, Sasori saw his right wing hung slightly crooked, contracting a second slower than his left, and swallowed bitterly. He fought back a sudden rush of anger at himself – how could he take out his pain on Deidara, who was only in worse condition than himself? His head pulsed, and he ran a hand wearily along his face.

"Come here," he sighed, holding out his arm. Deidara flinched away from his offer, taking another unsteady step on his own.

"I can do this, un!"

"You've been hurt enough because of me," Sasori snapped, having no patience for his partner's foolhardiness now. "I won't have any more of this."

Deidara seemed taken aback by his sudden conviction. "Okay, un," he mumbled submissively, wavering as Sasori swiftly drew even with him. This time he grasped Sasori's elbow without comment, bowing his head as he trudged forward. His wings folded tightly to his sides; the right one was still slightly askew.

Sasori felt him leaning heavily on his arm as they crossed the chamber, but said nothing as they then traversed the long dark hallway to their Leader's quarters. Sasori unconsciously tensed, partly from the strain on his unhealed body, but also from speculation of what lay ahead.

The plain black door loomed ever nearer, and with a sigh Sasori raised his hand and knocked.

"Come in." The cool, emotionless tone of Leader-sama was instantly recognizable. He clearly had been expecting their arrival.

Sasori glanced at Deidara, a question in his stare. The blond nodded, jutting his chin defiantly as he loosened his hold on Sasori's arm.

Sasori took a breath and pushed open the door.

Leader-sama's office was now quite familiar to him, but as always it sent shivers down Deidara's spine as he strode into the dark chamber. His golden eye instantly adjusted to the dim lighting: he apperceived the Leader seated in shadow behind his desk, Konan hovering a respectful foot or so away at his side. Around them, the rest of the chamber was cloaked in shadow; the Leader's desk, the only apparent furnishing in the room, was laden with piles of paperwork.

"Sasori-san, Deidara-san," the Leader acknowledged, to which the aforementioned shinobi bowed politely. As they rose Leader-sama regarded them over his clasped hands, his almost creepy silver eyes glinting in the gloom.

"Understandably the two of you were absent from our premises for a long time," he began coolly. "During your leave, some important information came to our attention by a spy. Further investigation by Kakuzu-san and Hidan-san proved the information to be true." He paused.

"The rest of the Akatsuki already have been informed of this urgent matter, and measures are being undertaken for our collective safety; however, the danger is great…" His eyes, which had been steadily boring into Deidara's head, much to his chagrin, roved over to Sasori.

"Surely you remember Orochimaru," he stated; it wasn't a question. Sasori inclined his head with the faintest narrowing of his eyes. Deidara's heart skipped a beat.

_Orochimaru… What's he planning now? _The thought alone was terrifying; he fought to keep his face unchanged, his wings shifting almost anxiously.

"He was once a member of our organization," Leader-sama continued for Deidara's benefit – he nodded, already been told of the snake-lord's ways. "Once he left, we planted several spies with him in case he attempted to reveal our secrets… Orochimaru, however, has maintained quite a low profile until now. He knows the location of our base, and we have reason to believe that he is planning an attack. The Sound Village is reportedly already on the move, headed for the Rain Country."

Silence; Leader-sama let this sink in.

"But why?" Deidara blurted in the silence.

"We don't know," Leader-sama answered coldly. "We can only assume it is his way of revenge. He has evidently been planning this for a long time; his gathered numbers, I'll say, are impressive." He glanced sharply at Deidara. "I've heard, however, that this is not the first of his plots."

Deidara stared purposefully at his claws, clenching his teeth.

"What are we planning to do?" Sasori asked quietly; his voice had a hardened quality to it. Deidara suspected, at least, that his danna wouldn't take the invasion without a fight. He smiled slightly.

"That is our current problem," Leader-sama stated. "This couldn't have come at a worse time, frankly. Kisame, Itachi, and Zetsu are currently all mobilized in the outer lands and unable to respond to the attack. Tobi has already been sent to retrieve them, though it will take days before they return. There are only six of us to defend the base – three of us already nearly out of commission."

Deidara sensed Sasori tensing beside him. The comment stung to him, too; he swore he wouldn't let the Akatsuki down, after being only a burden for so many weeks. He clenched his fists, unconsciously drawing blood.

"Konan and I are working on sealing off the base with protective jutsu; as a last resort, I can prepare the Rain Village for battle – however, the village's loyalties are still precarious after the civil war. We cannot be assured their full support." His words were perfectly calm, yet they hit hard.

It was painfully dawning on Deidara that they, the few Akatsuki that remained, would soon be entering a full-out war against an entire village.

"We're in a crisis right now," Leader-sama continued. "Konan estimates Orochimaru will reach the Rain country in two days. We have minimum time to prepare, and even less supplies."

_We haven't got a chance,_ Deidara thought grimly. Fiercely he raised his head. "I'll fight, un," he declared.

"Two days," Sasori growled. "That's all the time I need. I swore to destroy Orochimaru and I will."

Leader-sama nodded, satisfied with their loyalty. "We will begin evacuating all important artifacts and documents to our safehouse, should worst come," he continued. "In the meantime, the two of you should prepare yourselves and remain on high alert at all times."

At his conclusion, Sasori and Deidara bowed before silently exiting the room.

His mind was abuzz, yet, strangely, it all seemed unreal. Deidara walked the hall in a daze, hardly aware of Sasori shuffling along beside him. He hadn't experienced war since he'd left Iwagakure, so many years ago…

_I'll have to get as much clay made as I can, un, _he decided. With his claws, his art took much more time to fashion than was prudent in the heat of battle; however, he was satisfied, at least, that he could still detonate the clay. He was confident he could be fully recovered in two days.

I'll show him, un!

The rest of the day passed solidifying the lair's defenses: of course, they already had a number of powerful jutsus keeping their hideout secret from prying eyes. Leader-sama himself reinforced the jutsus and even added more precautions on top; this necessitated the combined chakra of their members, and by the end of the afternoon even Deidara admitted to feeling a little faint.

Sasori suggested he get some rest; he was still recovering, after all. Grudgingly, the younger ninja agreed and retraced his steps to the medical ward.

Danna's been acting weird lately, Deidara reflected. He resolved to get to the bottom of that particular mystery, and soon.

Hidan was not happy. Lying in the near-darkness, squinting in the thin line of light creeping beneath the blinds, he was alone. Hands behind his head, tracing shadows on the cavernous ceiling, he reflected on his current situation. Bandages crackled against his bare chest with the smallest movement – which also caused the throbbing in his head to worsen – and a band of white swathed his right forearm.

The aftermath wooziness was nothing like the thrill of his previous self-inflicted pain; this he hated with a passion. Pain he could control, determining its intensity and location; this weakness of his overexerted body only hampered him, prickling irritatingly at the edges of his mind. Despite being immortal, he still paid the price for tactlessly shedding so much of his own blood.

He turned his head sideways, slowly, with a low groan. Bolstered by drugs as he was, his mind was working perfectly fluently even as his body betrayed him. He cursed that fact; it was bad enough to be holed up here, neglected by even his own partner, but knowing and feeling the tension beyond these walls…

He had received the occasional visit from Konan, who kept him updated on the situation. Orochimaru – that fiend who'd abused Deidara – wouldn't succumb to defeat so easily. He and the Sound village were approaching by the day, their goal to destroy the Akatsuki once and for all.

Left alone and bitterly helpless, Hidan restlessly raged to himself. Stupid mistake… Damn Kakuzu-baka for deserting me. Damn Sasori for getting me involved in this. Damn brat for getting himself caught in the first place…!

It wasn't his weakness alone that irked him, although that was a considerable effect on his mood. Outside, the rest of the Akatsuki were preparing for assault without him. He had felt the increase in chakra in the air as they strengthened their defensive barriers; he heard then rushing about outside his door, speaking in frantic whispers; and he sensed the anxiousness in Konan's tone when she spoke to him.

He sighed bitterly, hating this feeling of uselessness. He should be up, fighting, refusing to give into Orochimaru's forces… And yet he lay in bed, disregarded and abandoned, of no help to anyone.

Something caught his eye and he turned, wincing at the effort, to the low table beside him. There was an alien object among used medications, and Hidan narrowed his eyes, staring at it.

It was the miniature figure of a prowling wolf, sculpted from snow-white clay. Hidan regarded it a moment longer, lips quirked in a smirk.

At least I succeeded in something…

"Stupid brat," he muttered aloud, closing his eyes with the same wry smirk. Then he finally succumbed to his exhaustion.

Tensions around the lair hadn't eased any as the afternoon rolled around. After the strain of increasing the chakra barriers around their hideout, a task that required each of them to sacrifice a portion of their chakra, Deidara admitted to feeling a little drained, himself. He mindlessly followed Sasori in the direction of the medical ward, flexing aching fingers. When the redhead turned abruptly to him and said, quite curtly, that he was to leave him alone, Deidara was nonetheless surprised. However, he obeyed without question, wandering off on his own.

Everyone seemed tight and on edge; unable to tolerate the atmosphere, he slipped outside for some air. The blue skies were mildly cloudy, a gentle breeze stirring; in the distance, heavy clouds reigned above the Rain village. Deidara knew the village suffered consistent downpour; with Orochimaru approaching, the storm surely thickened over his army's heads, courtesy of Leader-sama.

Deidara took lookout in a high tree, straining his golden eye on the distant horizon. Maybe it was just his imagination, but there seemed to be a shadowy mass creeping slowly over the plains – an army, perhaps?

A shiver went through his veins at the thought of what was coming – however, he couldn't shake his curiosity. He wanted a closer examination; and besides, it wasn't like he'd go close enough to be seen…

The blue skies were inviting and he flared his wings, grinning at the rush of exhilaration as he spread his new appendages wide. He crouched low, his feathers tasting the wind, heart beating double-time.

He'd only flown once, an experience that remained like a dream haunting his conscious. Then, he had been beyond coherent thought, acting on pure instinct to save his danna. Now, could he replicate such a venture when his mind was screaming for the thrill, adrenaline pumping through his veins and making him giddy?

He thrust aside the fear of falling, the danger of reopening his wounds. Taking a deep breath, he readied his wings and lunged into space.

For one heart-jolting instant he was suspended before gravity sank its claws into him, pulling him down. Panicked, he beat his wings frantically, pushing at air, floundering.

He was rising steadily higher with that effort, breathing hard; the trees fell away below and, looking down, he laughed. Wind roared in his ears, tugging wildly at his hair. He was glad he had earlier abandoned his robes – the cumbersome folds of the cloak would only have dragged him down. Free from gravity's clutches he circled, finding that the slightest tilt of his wings caused him to bank, sometimes steeply, right or left.

It was insane, each buoyant moment hinging him between the clouds floating weightless above and the waiting ground below. He couldn't compare it, even, to flying on the giant clay bird he'd used to favor; even then, he'd had something solid beneath him to reassure him. But here, he was relying solely on his own wings to guide him, watching the ground flash by past his dangling feet, heart pounding, nearly breathless. He wished Sasori-no-danna could have seen him.

The effort of moving his huge wings proved tiresome, and so he evened out his flight, coasting gently back downward. Another mighty flap and he rose again; in this way, he flew toward the Rain village.

He avoided flying directly into the raging torrent – even he knew that was suicidal. Instead Deidara angled downward before he reached the village's border, tasting rain in the distance. The wind had picked up here and he struggled against it, wings buffeted as it attempted to push him off course. Now he faced a challenge: landing.

Squinting, he flared his wings to their full impressive span, gasping as he jerked backward in the shock of whiplash. He was coming in at an angle, too fast! He strained his wings wide, trying to slow himself.

His feet hit the tree branch first and he stumbled, catching himself in a crouch and sinking his claws into the bark. He folded his wings to his sides, panting, a maniac grin creeping across his face.

"I did it, un!" he crowed to no one in particular. As the thunder of his heart rate returned to normal he sobered and raised his head, scoring his surroundings. From here he could glimpse Orochimaru's approaching army on the horizon, thick as a blanket of marching ants. A shadow of what he presumed to be a giant snake hung over them.

It's just as Konan said, he reflected. There's a lot of them… We'll need the support of the Rain village if we're even going to have a chance.

The open field extending from the village's edge seemed as good a place as any or a battle. The Akatsuki lair, meanwhile, was to the north, shrouded by trees.

Deidara didn't dare linger long on the edge of the storm front; after gaining all knowledge possible from his observation he turned back, tracing his route through the sky.

Sasori-no-danna was waiting for him when he stumbled back into the lair, tired but pleased by his venture. He couldn't rearrange his wind-battered wings fast enough, however, for Sasori regarded him with a sharp reprimanding glance.

"Where were you, brat?"

Deidara protested the anger underlying his tone. "I was staying out of your way, just like you told me to, un."

Sasori's eyes narrowed. "What were you thinking? You can't just go flying off in your condition."

He flinched, stung by his harsh words. "But danna, I feel fine, un."

Sasori turned away. "That doesn't mean you're full healed yet," he snapped, but he seemed unwilling to continue the argument. "Just…be careful."

"Un," Deidara said, nodding, surprised Sasori let him go that easily. He pushed the matter from his mind, however, already planning to devote the rest of the evening to his art in preparation for tomorrow.

All evening Deidara committed himself to his clay. He insisted he was feeling better now, to which Sasori ceded and allowed him to head back to his own room. Thus he found himself perched cross-legged on the edge of his bed, surrounded by a menagerie of clay figures. He was getting better at manipulating his claws, Deidara noted with pride, for now he could quickly and somewhat easily shape his art. The only difficulty was supplying his creations with chakra, something he had accomplished previously by chewing the clay in the mouths in his hands. Lacking that convenience, he instead summoned his chakra to his fingertips and he molded the clay, feeling it come alive in his hands.

As darkness fell he sat back, surveying his work. Deidara ran a hand absently through his bangs, grinning. He was already itching to display his true artwork, to experience the thrilling rush of the explosion. His ears rang with that long-forgotten blast of noise. He was still an artist, and he couldn't wait to show the world that nothing could hamper his passion for his art, not his claws, not his injury, and certainly not his creamy wings.

Reflecting on art made him wonder what Sasori-no-danna was doing right now. The puppet master had spoken to him very little since his recovery. It wasn't his usual dismissive silence, either; Sasori seemed preoccupied, deeply immersed in his own thoughts.

_Danna _has_ been acting strangely lately, un,_ Deidara reflected pensively. He fiddled with his claws – they were growing long and jaggedly hooked, and soon he would have to get Sasori to hone them down for him again.

With that thought he stood abruptly, intending to find out what his danna was doing. Half-consciously he stretched his wings – they were so much a part of him now – before heading out the door.

It was late, the candles lining the hallway flickering low and casting his shadow wildly on the walls as Deidara padded in the direction of Sasori's room. A thin line of light was visible beneath the door; he concluded danna, like him, was preparing his art for tomorrow.

He knocked once, cautiously; a pause, then a voice within snapped, "What now?

Deidara pushed open the door, standing vigilantly back in case Sasori sent his puppets after him for disrupting him. "Danna?"

Sasori sat in the middle of the floor, flanked on either side by piles of scrolls. A puppet was strewn in front of him and he was prodding carefully at its joints. His sleeves were rolled up; he had regained most movement in his left arm, though a bandage steadied his forearm and the motion of his fingers was jerky, as though each cost him a little. He raised his head, eyes narrowed. "This had better be important, Deidara. I'm busy."

The blond ignored the warning in his voice, nearing and settling cross-legged across from him. He eyed the puppet and the numerous scrolls, which certainly contained more.

"What are you doing, un?"

"Fixing my puppets," he growled. "I'll need them in top shape tomorrow. If you don't mind, I need to concentrate." He rubbed irritably at his temples, leaving a smear of oil on his right cheek.

Deidara watched him. "Danna…are you feeling all right, un?" he murmured, a trace of anxiousness in his wide eyes.

Sasori glared at him. "I'm fine," he snapped viciously. "Whatever would make you think otherwise, brat?"

Deidara knew he was treading on dangerous ground. He'd intruded upon his danna's aloofness and received every indication that he was not welcome; however, he couldn't back down, not when every tense nerve was screaming that something was wrong.

He straightened his shoulders, staring him down with his visible eye. "Danna, you haven't been yourself lately – ever since the operation, un." He twitched his wings self-consciously. "Did I do something wrong?"

Sasori sighed irritably but didn't respond immediately, sealing up the puppet in a scroll and setting it on the stack to his right. He reached for another scroll from the leftmost pile, unfurling it. "Look, brat. I've got a lot of work to do and would appreciate it if you wouldn't distract me for a couple hours." The scroll glowed with chakra and in a puff of smoke a battered marionette appeared. He picked up the puppet's arm, grimacing at its wayward limbs. He reached for a screwdriver.

"But, danna," Deidara protested earnestly, "if you won't talk to me now, then when? We don't know what will happen tomorrow when we're at war. I don't want to die knowing you're angry with me!" he appealed to Sasori, wide-eyed, voice nearly trembling at his last words.

Sasori dropped the puppet and instead raked his hands through his vibrant hair, muttering a choice string of curses. He glared sharply at Deidara.

"Now listen to me, brat. You're not going to die tomorrow. And I wasn't angry with you – until now, that is," he warned.

Deidara lowered his head. "You can't guarantee things like that," he murmured solemnly. "Danna, I'm not afraid to die fighting at your side, I just…don't want you to hate me for it, un."

Sasori's gaze hardened. "That's nonsense, brat. Don't you dare think of sacrificing yourself for me again."

Deidara flinched. "But, danna, I-!"

"No," he said firmly, lowering his eyes to the puppet. "Better me than you, brat. I have lived – perhaps unfairly – through many things I shouldn't have. If fate decrees the time to make of me something eternal, I will go…alone. I won't have you throw away your life for me, Deidara." He rubbed irritably at his temples before glancing up sharply. "Promise me one thing," he said, eyes narrowing. "If I tell you to save yourself, you will escape – and not return to me."

Deidara didn't meet his imploring stare; he clenched his trembling fists. "_Hai_, danna," he murmured quietly, examining his hands.

Sasori sighed, returning his attention to his work. "Brat," he commented, the anger drained from his voice. "I meant what I said about not being angry with you. These past few days, I've been extremely low on chakra. I have," he hesitated, pressing two fingers to the tense muscles at the base of his neck and briefly closing his eyes, "a massive migraine."

"Un," Deidara concurred, uncertain of how to respond to that. _At least danna isn't angry, but he's in pain…_ He felt a pang of guilt, remembering how much Sasori had done for him to keep him alive. "Can I…get you some medicine, at least?"

Sasori shook his head, wincing at the movement. "Nothing's working. Leave it, brat…it'll pass." He didn't sound utterly convinced; Deidara regarded him another moment before nodding halfheartedly. He observed as Sasori worked, sympathizing with his spurts of motion and understanding as he passed a hand over his tired face, growling.

He moved on to the next puppet, in which an uncooperative screw refused to hold the head on tightly. Sasori struggled with it, striving to support the head one-handed as he fussed with the screw. He growled faintly, readjusting his grip.

Instinctively Deidara reached out, steadying the puppet while careful not to gouge into it with his claws. Sasori glanced up at him sharply.

"I want to help, un," he murmured before the puppeteer could protest, his draping bangs half-covering his smile. Sasori surveyed him an instant longer before nodding curtly.

"Hold it steady." Sasori tightened the screw undeterred and withdrew the next puppet.

They slaved on like this, mostly silent, in the dimming candlelight. The pile of puppets needing repair dwindled slowly, and Deidara raised a hand to cover a bleary yawn.

It had to be past midnight; around them, the lair was quiet except for the faint crackling of flames. All the other members had long turned in, readying themselves for the test tomorrow. Deidara didn't dare disrupt his danna's focus, however.

Eventually Sasori raised his head, rubbing gingerly at his neck. "Brat," he murmured, "you should go to bed."  
Deidara balked. "We're nearly finished, danna, un! Just a little longer."

"No. You're still recovering and you need your sleep."

Deidara countered quietly, "So are you, danna."

Sasori froze, eyes narrowing at him; Deidara tensed in preparation for his next assault of words. Sasori merely sighed, lowering his eyes, and nodded.

"You're right, Deidara." He glanced bitterly over the remaining scrolls. "I won't have the chakra to wield these, anyway, without rest." He rose, gingerly stretching, gathering the acceptable puppets. Deidara stared up at him, astonished he'd gotten off the hook so easily. Finally a slow smile spread across his face and he stood as well, wincing at the stiffness in his legs.

"Well…see you in the morning, danna, un," he murmured.

Sasori nodded faintly, back to him as he organized his scrolls; as he turned to go, however, Deidara heard him reply, "Good night, Deidara."

_To be continued..._

* * *

Please review!


	21. Chapter 20

**Angel's Wings**

Jedi Goat

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

Author's Note: Hey, we're almost done! Only one more chapter to go... I'll take this opportunity to thank everyone who's kept reading - through my slower updates and all - and who've reviewed so far! I love you guys!

* * *

**Chapter 20**

One couldn't explain the multitude of emotions coursing through his mind as Deidara stumbled upon the reality of that morning. They were heading to war against none other than Orochimaru, the creep who'd implanted his wings and given him such trouble over the past…what, month?

Time seemed to divide into two separate entities: before and after his wings. Before was a stranger's existence, a story he'd heard but never experienced himself; and the aftermath was regulated by pain but also brought out an attachment to his danna, his mentor, the one who guided him without ever deterring in his path.

Deidara smiled faintly, one hand going to his pouch bulging with clay. Despite any fear he had, he was ready to give everything in the battle today. It was, after all, the least he could do.

Tugging his robes comfortably over his folded wings, he wandered into the kitchen. Konan was already awake, greeting him with a smile; he returned the look as he sank into a chair beside her.

"How are things?" he murmured, tensed at the thought of the battle that lay ahead. Konan sighed, setting aside her steaming tea.

"They'll be upon the village in a couple hours. Pein-sama's already down there…getting the villagers ready." Worry was evident in her distant tone; Deidara nodded, silent. They would, at least, have the backing of the Rain village; yet, would it be enough?

There was a commotion in the doorway; Hidan stumbled into view, uttering a steady stream of curses as he leaned against the door frame. He was back in full robes, clothes hanging open on his thickly bandaged chest, scythe on his back. He was unnaturally pale as he fell into a chair across from them.

"I swear," he groaned, "someone's gonna pay for this shit." He passed a hand over his face, eyes narrowing. "At least one of us is feeling better," he jeered.

Deidara shrugged. "I'm okay, I guess, un."

"_I'm okay_," Hidan snorted. "Lucky bastard. Not all of us can say as much."

"Hidan," Konan said warningly, eyes narrowing. The Jashinist sighed noisily and glanced away.

"I'm just saying," he muttered. "This brat's lucky to still be alive."

Deidara ducked his head, fixated with his claws. If it hadn't been for their sacrifices, he knew, he wouldn't be here now. There was no way he could express that gratitude in words, however, so he was glad when Hidan said nothing else.

A moment passed in their respective silences before another figure appeared in the doorway. In an instant Deidara was on his feet with a cry of, "Danna!"

Sasori surveyed him a moment, finally blinking. "It's early, Deidara. You should be resting while you still can."

"But danna-!" he began, protesting.

Sasori shook his head, "Never mind. I suppose I can't control you, anyway." He ran a hand through his messy hair, approaching the table. Deidara pulled out a chair for him, at which he raised an eyebrow but nevertheless calmly sat.

The meal passed in near silence; no one had much to say that the others weren't already thinking. Deidara fidgeted, at once nervous and excited for what lay ahead. There was a spark of his old fire in his eyes; this was just another test to prove the worth of his jutsu, his art. And now that he had some confidence in his wings, too, well – Orochimaru was in for a surprise if he expected to find the broken ninja of so long ago.

When Konan rose, making the soft but clear announcement that they should follow Pein-sama down to the village, she had the instant attention and sobriety of all. The Akatsuki, silent as a shadow, followed her from the room. Deidara glanced around once at their identical grim faces – all focused on the trial ahead. Standing with them, knowing they had such unrelenting loyalty to fight when their collective security was threatened, gave him a surge of wild confidence. They were the Akatsuki… Even if all odds were against them, they would survive!

He stepped forward and fell into stride with Konan. Sasori was at his shoulder, withdrawn but tense; then Hidan and Kakuzu, for once in relative silence, each readied for battle. Deidara looked ahead once more, grimly smiling.

He swore to prove Orochimaru wrong. He would make that bastard into true _art_.

-/-

The forest stretched around them; near its border now, they ascended a slight rise and met up with the shadowy one they called Leader. He stood unblinkingly surveying the situation sprawling below in the open fields – two armies clashed, their battle shouts and resounding blows echoing back up the hill. The sound gave Deidara a thrill; he could already imagine flying overhead on his great bird, taking them out by surprise with his art… But that option wasn't available; today, he had a different target in mind; and he had promised as well to fight at his danna's side.

Silent as a shadow Konan swept to her partner's side. Her lips were pursed, her face oddly tense. "Pein-sama?"

"We'll be able to hold them off for a while," the Leader reported with cold confidence. "This is all the force I could muster at the moment; however, the village is preparing reinforcements as we speak." His gaze lingered on Konan; she nodded at the silent command.

"I'll oversee them." In a quick flicker of motion she was gone; the Leader, without turning, now addressed the remaining Akatsuki.

"We will fight; we have no choice but to do so. There is no need for excessive risk," he pressed, his stare flickering over them. "Stand with the army. You will provide backup only."

"And what of Orochimaru?" Sasori growled, eyes narrowed. "None of this is over until he is dead."

"Orochimaru is none of your responsibility. I do not wish to lose another member today."

_Of course. Orochimaru was once one of us…_ Deidara shuddered at the thought, glancing sideways. _He had been partners with danna, even…_

His train of thought was intercepted as Sasori stepped forward. "Not my responsibility?" he repeated, his voice pure ice. "That bastard abducted my partner and gave me weeks of nothing but hell. And you're telling me I should let him _walk away_?"

The Leader's eyes narrowed faintly. "Watch your tongue, Sasori."

"I'll fight with him," Deidara supplied valiantly, falling into step with him. "Danna won't be alone, un!"

"You fools," Kakuzu grumbled. "I patched up your brat once. I won't do it again, Sasori."

"He's right." Sasori wasn't looking at him, but glaring steadily at the Leader. "You'll only get in the way, brat."

Deidara's fists clenched, claws digging into skin. "Don't care," he hissed. "I should have just as much reason to hate him, un! And I have my explosives with me this time… I'm ready to fight." His lips twisted darkly, his gaze set. "Nothing you say can stop me, danna."

Sasori closed his eyes; Deidara wondered if he, too, was reminiscing their conversation last night. _I promised to stand by you,_ he repeated his mantra. _Just like you've protected me, danna._

"If the kid wants to fight, I say let him," Hidan said, rolling his shoulders experimentally and grimacing. "Jashin knows we could use the help."

Deidara blinked gratefully at Hidan, but he already was running a careful hand over the razor edge of his scythe. He grimaced, "Are we gonna stand here all day talking? Let's kick that snake's ass already!"

Deidara nodded distant agreement, turning to Sasori. Neither he nor the Leader had yet relented their stares.

Finally the Leader closed his eyes. "I see," he murmured almost tiredly. "If it is the only way for you to resolve this…"

"It is," Sasori said stiffly.

"Then go. But I'm warning you…do not get yourselves killed." The Leader's sharp command echoed as Sasori briskly swept away; Deidara took only a second longer to follow without a glance back.

-/-

"Danna…"

"We're in enemy territory, brat. Shut up."

Deidara did, eyeing the flare of red hair bobbing in front of him. He ducked soundlessly beneath a reaching branch, imitating his partner's every move.

They wandered purposefully through dense forest, the trail leading them around the battle taking place out on the field. He could still hear the deadly clash of metal, the shouts of dying shinobi echoing on the wind. It tingled the hairs on the back of his neck; Deidara was on full alert, calling on his newfound senses to score the surroundings.

He wanted to tell his danna he could rely on him; he was fully prepared to do whatever it took to win this battle. But now, he reflected, sensing the tension in the air, he didn't need to. Sasori already knew the depth of his perseverance, even if he didn't always seem to appreciate it. He had, after all, watched Deidara fling himself into the path of an arrow for him; and then, when it seemed all was lost, it was for him that he finally spread his wings and took flight.

Deidara smiled. It didn't matter how strong Orochimaru was… Together, the two of them were unstoppable.

-/-

Orochimaru smiled thinly as two figures in blood-drenched clouded cloaks appeared on the edge of the ridge where he now stood, surveying the destruction below. Far below them, smoke billowed out over the Rain village; the scent of blood was on the wind.

"It seems," he hissed to Kabuto at his side, "we have some guests." He turned his hungry leer on the Akatsuki. Sasori said nothing, though his fiery gaze spoke volumes; beside him, the blond-haired brat clenched his fists, glaring as well from beneath his long bangs.

Orochimaru's long tongue flitted out the side of his mouth and his predatory grin widened. "So," he sneered, "I see you've managed to salvage your little friend. A pity, really ... letting him die would have been more merciful."

"Be quiet," Sasori snapped.

"Oh? Still testy, are we?"

"You've done enough here. Now it's _my_ turn to pay you back, as I should have years ago." Sasori had unfurled a long scroll and made a quick motion with his hands; instantly puppets appeared around him, hidden blades sliding open on their wooden limbs to gleam in the sunlight. "This time, I'll kill you!" he roared, snapping his hand forward; the puppets lunged into action.

Orochimaru blinked. In a quick flash Kabuto had stepped in front of him, deflecting the first puppet with a sharp blow from his hand. Chakra flickered and died from his fingertips; the puppet crumpled in a heap, neatly cleaved in half.

"Why such a hurry?" Orochimaru queried silkily. "Why, it'll be no fun if it's over so quickly ... first," his tone hardened in a cackle, "I want to see your face as I murder your precious brat!"

He drew back his sleeve, where inky characters blazed against his pale skin; he swiped a bloodied finger along the markings, slamming his palm against the ground. "Summoning jutsu!"

Sasori caught Deidara's sleeve and they fell back; a heavy cloud of smoke billowed over the ridge, blinding them for an instant. Deidara braced himself, clenching a kunai in one fist and reaching toward his clay pouch with the other.

Then a great scaly head reared up, baring fangs as long as his arms. Deidara gaped upward as a humongous purple serpent slowly unraveled its coils, a forked tongue flicking out from its cavernous maw. The snake's beady amber eyes flitted in his direction, and it hissed.

"Kill them, Manda!" Orochimaru cackled.

A long tail swept toward them, unearthing shrubs and launching dirt into the air. Sasori reacted, quickly thrusting a puppet into its path to guard them; the purple appendage smashed straight through it, though not before several long blades pierced its hide.

The Akatsuki scattered. Sasori dropped back, cursing faintly, as Deidara leaped to avoid the thrashing tail. Black blood spattered his cheek as he dropped to the ground and he grimaced, rubbing the snake's blood away.

"Brat, look out!"

Deidara glanced up sharply to see the snake's huge head snapping down toward him; its eyes gleamed with raw hunger. The serpent was fast, but Deidara knew he had to be faster: he grit his teeth and called on his wings to help him.

The creamy wings expanded on either side of him, tearing straight through the fabric of his cloak. He was already moving; he leaped backward, catching the air with a powerful beat of his wings. Suddenly he was propelled upward, surprise flitting in his hunter's eyes as it twisted, too slow. The snake's fangs raked deep grooves into the ground and it hastened to pull back for another assault.

Deidara wheeled to land on all fours next to his danna, panting slightly in his rush of adrenaline. "I can take the snake," he declared. "You keep focused on _him_, un!"

Sasori nodded shortly as Deidara shot off again. His speed in the air was impressive; all the experience from flying his clay bird came rushing back and he twisted and cartwheeled in the air, using every inch of his feathers to his advantage. The serpent, bigger and bulkier, could only follow his movements more slowly, snapping his teeth irritably.

In midair Deidara threw his first explosive; powering his wings to rise higher he brought his hand up in a familiar hand seal, shouting, "_Katsu_!"

The explosion flared straight in Manda's face. The snake flailed its head, blinded by smoke, trails of blood running between its eyes. Hissing, it glared up at the strange creature flitting to and fro in its vision.

"Catch me if you can, un!"

-/-

Sasori turned his attention back to his opponent, eyes narrowed. He figured destroying Orochimaru alone would not be a problem; but Kabuto stood in the way, hands flaring with chakra raised, the light glinting off his round glasses. Having to maneuver his puppets around the man's unique medical jutsu posed another problem – he should have known Orochimaru would do everything to trap them. Now they were outnumbered.

Sasori cursed faintly and readied his puppets; he hadn't come this far to lose to his old spy. Kabuto smiled serenely at him.

"What now?"

"Now," Sasori growled, "I'm going to rip you apart!"

He sent his puppets flying. Two closed in on Kabuto with their long swords extended. In a flash Kabuto disappeared, his movements nearly invisible to the eye as he swung about. In mere heartbeats the two puppets clattered to the ground, missing several limbs.

"Is that all you've got?" Kabuto asked, nudging his glasses higher on his nose. "Pity…"

Sasori snarled.

Time and time again Sasori threw his puppets into the fray, pulling every trick he knew. Despite this the rubble around Kabuto increased, not even a drop of his blood among the wreckage. No amount of puppets could stop him; still smiling, Kabuto advanced.

"I'm disappointed, Master Sasori. You appear to have lost your touch."

"Shut up," Sasori hissed. He had a secret weapon: a marionette that had never failed its commander in battle. The scroll was in his hands as Kabuto stepped forward –

Something red flashed across his vision and Kabuto fell back with a cry, clutching a long stripe of blood down his sleeve.

"What -?"

Sasori didn't need to turn to hear the approach of footsteps, or a familiar drawl. "Hey, bastard, remember me?"

"Hidan," he said steadily to the silver-haired Akatsuki who had appeared beside him, balancing a giant bloodstained scythe between his shoulders, "what do you think you're doing?"

"Gettin' even," he decided, lips twisting at a grin. "For a month's worth of hell."

"Step aside," Kabuto warned, raising his hands once more. "Or I'll have to kill you for interfering."

"Didn't you hear me, bastard? A fight's exactly what I want." Grinning, Hidan hoisted his scythe once more and faced him.

As the duo faced off, Sasori surveyed the field. Orochimaru was hanging back, smiling as he observed the turmoil he had created. To his right Sasori distantly saw the purple snake still twisting in vain after its prey; and now metal flashed as Hidan, yelling, flung himself at Kabuto. The medic blocked with his chakra-infused hands and they both fell back, sizing each other up.

It was his only chance at an opening. Sasori summoned forth the Third Kazekage and rose to meet Orochimaru, alone.

"Well, now," Orochimaru chuckled. "The Akatsuki fights as well as it ever did. Let's conclude this once and for all and find out who's stronger." His lips widened in a sneer as he folded his hands in a seal.

Sasori snarled and lunged, the Kazekage's strings whipping forward from his fingertips. Orochimaru tilted his head back and opened his mouth. Within the coils of his tongue glinted the handle of a sword; he drew out its long blade, licking his lips as he brought the katana up to block.

The Third Kazekage's poisoned blades clashed against metal; Sasori drew back and came in for another assault. Orochimaru parried his every move with his sword, still grinning coldly. Neither gained an advantage as they performed their deadly tango: back and forth, quick flickers of silvered metal, neither landing a blow. The Kazekage's unmoving stare was steely; Orochimaru's amber eyes gleamed.

"You'll die here, Orochimaru," Sasori growled, chakra flying from his fingertips. "I'll make you atone for all these years you've lived a traitor!"

"I wouldn't be so certain if I were you," Orochimaru purred.

"I have every reason to be ... I promised a certain brat I wouldn't let you leave this place alive!"

-/-

Deidara dived sideways to avoid Manda's snapping fangs. His wings responded to his split-second reactions, pulling to his sides as the wind rushed by, a large purple head passing harmlessly overhead.

He grinned slightly, twisting in midair to toss a clay bird after it; a second later, Manda jerked back in the blast, blood running down from its right eye.

"You'll pay for that, you pesky fly," hissed the snake.

Deidara smirked as he turned back around; his eyes widened as Manda's long tail whipped back toward him. He dropped to evade it, wings clamped to his sides. But the snake swung low at him, too fast, clipping his wings, hard.

The blow sent him reeling and Deidara slammed into the ground, coughing up dirt. Dazed, he rolled away, taking silent tally of his injuries: he could still move, which was good enough for him.

Deidara raised his head as the snake wheeled around to face him again, tongue flitting out to taste the air. He groped for his side pouch of clay and grimaced – he'd nearly used it all up in the battle. He had only one clay eagle left; as the serpent's head reared up, he sent chakra to his fist and launched the bird into the air.

"Take ... this!"

The bird exploded. Manda shook its head with a furious hiss; blood dripped from its maw. Then, furious, it leered back down at him; Deidara flared his wings.

A quick blow of the serpent's tail was enough to send him sprawling back to earth. Deidara shook his head, stunned, tasting blood in his mouth from when he'd hit his head. He struggled up on his knees, braced to fly again.

Manda's head snapped back downward. Deidara made to move but couldn't; the world spun around him and he gasped, landing on his hands and knees. _I've pushed myself too far already – I'm not fully healed yet!_

The snake's open mouth came down greedily, twin fangs glistening with rivulets of its own dark blood.

Deidara's breath hitched; he could hardly move from the sudden wave of pain. "Danna!"

-/-

"Now I've got you!" Orochimaru shouted in glee, bearing down on Sasori with his sword outstretched. The Third Kazekage loomed behind Orochimaru, jaws agape, the thin blade hidden within its mouth coming down like a long tongue –

-/-

Deidara closed his eyes, awaiting the blow -

.

.

.

It never came.

He opened his eyes to a shadow standing over him. Deidara glanced up in the sudden stillness; it was the Third Kazekage, robes torn and battered, that stood between him and the snake; a long blade pierced the top of Manda's gaping mouth, stabbing straight out the other side. Dark blood dripped down the sword. The snake's eyes had rolled back – it was dead.

Finally releasing a shaky breath, Deidara turned to look down the field. At once all the color drained from his face and for an instant he swore his heart had stopped.

"Danna!"

A ways away from him, Sasori stood frozen, as if suspended in a lost moment of time, Orochimaru's long blade impaled straight through his chest.

_To be continued..._

* * *

Please review!


	22. Epilogue

**Angel's Wings**

Jedi Goat

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

* * *

**Epilogue**

Orochimaru's laugh, high and cold, shattered the stunned silence. "And so ends your pitiful journey, _Master _Sasori! Your brat can't save you now!"

"Danna!" Deidara screamed, staggering to his feet. His eyes wild with desperation, he started forward, his claws coiling into fists; but a low growl made him stop in his tracks.

"Stay where you are, Deidara!" Sasori snapped even as blood leaked from the corner of his lips. Deidara froze at the raw fire in his tone; then Sasori turned on Orochimaru, clenching his fist over Orochimaru's own on the blade's hilt.

"I'm not dead _yet_," he hissed. "I can still…do this… Orochimaru… I made a promise…" With a snarl he clenched his right fist, and the Third Kazekage, from where it loomed over Deidara with its long blade embedded in the snake's maw, stiffened. A twitch of Sasori's fingers and the puppet's arm disengaged, panels sliding back into place to reveal a multitude of blades.

"And I'm not… letting him down… again!" With that Sasori sent the deadly puppet's arm whipping forward, almost too fast for the normal eye to track; silver flashed in the sunlight.

Orochimaru threw back his head and laughed. The knives pierced his skin and then there was black blood everywhere – but he still did not relinquish the sword driven into his partner's chest even as the feral light dimmed in his eyes. "I will be back… mark my words…" he hissed as slowly his figure melted back into the ground.

A jarring silence hit the clearing then, shattered by a scream: "Danna!" Deidara ran forward, stumbling with his wounds, his breath hitching in horror. He reached his partner's side just as Sasori fell to his knees, both hands now stained in the crimson steadily blooming from his chest. With visible effort he raised his head.

"I'm sorry, brat… I couldn't… keep the promise… after all…"

"Danna – no! Hold on, un, I'll get you back to the base – find Kakuzu-danna…" Deidara's words came out in a rush as he clutched helplessly to his wounded partner, with one eye scoring the deserted field around them – but where were the others? He needed to get help for his danna…!

Sasori smiled grimly – grimaced, really, reaching one hand up to feather the pale expression of his partner, leaving flecks of blood across his cheek. "No… It's too late for that, you stupid brat. You've got… you've got to keep living… at least then, we will have defied him…"

"No, danna, please – don't leave me," Deidara finished in a near whimper; Sasori didn't answer. He choked back a gasp and reached for the puppet master's hand.

"DANNA!"

"What the hell's wrong with you?" muttered Hidan, rubbing his ear. Deidara started and stared up at the silver-haired man – he had forgotten Hidan had been fighting alongside him, but that too was long finished. Hidan's red scythe dragged in the dirt behind him, blood running off its gleaming edges.

"Danna," Deidara repeated, balefully, having no further thought beyond the veil of pain – "He – he did this, to save me."

Hidan blinked, then, his lips still twisted with disgruntlement, settled on his haunches beside him. "Here," he muttered, and reaching over made to yank loose the long sword when something caught his eye.

"Oi, what's that?"

Deidara followed his stare to an odd circular design patterned over Sasori's heart – now visible through his torn cloak. Thoughtlessly he reached over, peeling back the stickied robe, and recognized the kanji for 'scorpion'. The blade had missed the thing by mere inches to the right.

"It's him, un," Deidara said quietly. "Danna turned the rest of his body into a puppet…" He swallowed hard, remembering how the idea had tormented his nightmares for weeks after he had first discovered his partner's secret. "Orochimaru must've known about it, that's why he…"

Hidan tilted his head, brow furrowed. "Then why'd he miss? If that was what the bastard was aiming for."

Deidara reflected on this a moment, rocking back on his heels; suddenly it hit him. "Last night," he breathed. "Danna switched his puppet body because of his broken arm… Orochimaru didn't know he had replacements…!"

"So, if this heart thing's still untouched, what's stopping us from putting it in another puppet, huh?" Hidan asked, scratching his head. Deidara stared at him, color slowly returning to his face.

"But all the puppets – they're back at the lair, un…"

"Well, carrying him across the battlefield's a bitch, but you wouldn't even have to do that," said Hidan. "Why don't you just fly there, huh?"

"But the others…" Deidara babbled.

"Leave that to me," Hidan dismissed, reaching for his scythe as a flicker of his usual masochistic zeal flashed in his eyes.

Deidara, his heart pounding now with adrenaline, nodded. He reached for his danna's limp figure, then hesitated; no, last time, that hadn't worked; carrying another person was just too much strain on his wings. He swallowed hard and placed his hand over the canister.

Warmth.

Deidara's breath caught; that was all the conviction he needed. In a daze he removed the still-warm canister from the mangled puppet and, rising, managed a nod at his fellow Akatsuki. "Hidan-san… Th-thank you."

"Yeah, sure, whatever," muttered Hidan. "Just hurry up, will you? I'm itching to kill something."

Deidara nodded, his expression hardening with determination. He slipped the canister within his robes, ensuring it to be secure against his chest; he could feel the steady throb of a heartbeat against his own, and uttered a silent prayer.

_Hang on, danna… I'm coming._

He flared his wings, a rush coming over him as wind tickled his feathers; then in a mighty beat of his wings he was shooting up, up, the forest falling away to a sea of upright grass blades below, Hidan's upturned face becoming a pale dot below. Deidara was a thousand times grateful he now knew how to manipulate his new feathers with ease as he turned into the wind and set off for the Akatsuki lair.

The village of Kirigakure spread out below him – thick columns of smoke rising into the sky, which he avoided even as he felt the heat of fire ripple the air; the wind carried a scent of blood and screams of shinobi, and he was all too glad to be heading in the opposite direction. At the same time he kept an eye on the dissolving battle, anxious to know the state of his companions.

He sought out the low hill where they had earlier met with Leader-sama and Konan; but the precipice was deserted. Taking low over the forest, he caught a telltale flicker of black and blue and turned his head to look; his heart leaped. There were Itachi and Kisame, returned from the Wave country, launching into the fray with the most fearsome barrage the Akatsuki knew. As the black flames of Amaterasu scorched the horizon Deidara sank lower and lower, his eyes now on a darkened cavern yawning wide in the mountainside.

He landed, stumbled, and caught himself, one hand immediately flying to his chest to steady his delivery. He breathed out, ignoring the burning pain of his own wounds as he whispered, "Almost there, un."

Quickly he stole inside the hidden entrance and wound down the darkened corridors. A lump rose in his throat as he accosted a familiar door – so many times he had stood here, watching his partner at work, bent over a scroll or puppet by candlelight, the light illuminating an absolute focus in his sharp features that Deidara knew well himself, and loved. True art.

After a moment to catch his breath he won out over his fears and pushed open the door; by memory alone he ventured into Sasori's dark room, fumbling for matches along the desktop. He found the remaining stubs of candles and breathed a little easier when their faint light glimmered in the gloom. He turned back on the chamber.

Now – Deidara strained his memory back, and recalled the many puppets Sasori had restored the night before the battle. Yes – he was sure now at least one of them had been intended as a replacement, now where had he put them? Deidara pawed through the shelves – uprooting a lot of dust, and coughing – until he laid eyes on a scroll left on the desktop.

"There we go, un," he breathed, and cautiously, reverently unfurled it. There was a puff of smoke, and then, strewn across the desk, was a figure that made his heart lurch.

It was no perfect replica of his danna in the least – the hair, of which he was accustomed to a vibrant red, was instead a dulled brown; and the lifeless features were slightly different, though he could not spend long pondering what made them so. But when he unhooked the puppet's dusty cloak, he found the gap in its chest, and dared allow a tense smile.

He carefully withdrew the canister from in his robes and locked it into position; he waited a breathless moment, watching, hardly aware that his every muscle had stiffened in anticipation.

A long moment passed in the darkness.

"Danna…" Deidara whispered, feeling a sudden warmth behind his eyes; he blinked, and then there were tears forming on his lashes, tears he had somehow held back in the heart-pounding rush outside; now alone in the silence, the stillness sank in at last in his consciousness.

"No, danna, you can't be…! You can't leave," he mumbled, throwing himself at his irritable, impatient, but so fiercely protective mentor. He buried his face in his chest, a low whimper rising in his throat.

"Sasori-no-danna!"

And then beneath him the puppet's chest contracted in a rasping cough. Deidara froze; still with his tearstained face to his chest, he looked over at Sasori; amber eyes blinked back at him, slowly, and focused on his face. Sasori frowned.

"Am I…dead?"

"Danna?" Deidara breathed, hardly daring to believe that Sasori was speaking to him; Sasori was alive. That alone lifted a huge weight from his shoulders and he hastily scrubbed a fist over his eyes.

Sasori's eyes closed again, but a small smile tugged at his lips as he let his hand fall onto Deidara's head. "I swore I saw an angel."

**The End.**

* * *

Author's Note: So there you have it. :D You all thought I killed him off, didn't you? *ducks flying Sasukes* I know I'm evil, but I'm not _that _evil... Well, now that it's over ... I can't believe it's over. :D This fanfic ranks right up there in my longest two, alongside the ongoing Shadows of Dawn. I know, shameless self-advertising, but if you liked this fic, please at least check out Shadows, which also stars the Akatsuki. And might I add Deidara being awesome, as usual.

Lastly, I'd like to thank everyone who's been reading and reviewing thus far; you're great and I hope that you enjoyed it! Thanks, guys!


End file.
